An Adventure of Time Lord and Space Boy: Secret of the Bad Wolf
by iamthetimelady221B
Summary: Sam Holmes was seven when he met the ninth doctor, the one with the big ear and leather jacket. But the Doctor felt he met the boy before, but he forgot where or when; now they travel in time and space, as the words of Bad Wolf followed them.
1. Mona Lisa's Revenge I: The Fieldtrip

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's**  
 **All Doctor Who and Sarah Jane Adventure's rights are held by the BBC.**

 **AN: This is also not a romance story of my OC's. I've seen a lot of Romance OC's and I sort of wonder if there's any of Doctor Who stories who doesn't really involve romance or just a family fun adventure one with a male OC's. I only found small amount and in the majority case, it's a romance OC's. Now, don't get me wrong; there's nothing wrong with romance, but when you have something too much, you get sick of it and I am in a desperate need of an OC's story where the Doctor don't fall in love with the OC's romantically, just plain old adventure.**

 **With the add of twist from my personal favorite arch character which is Miss Rose Tyler Defender of the Earth, and the mighty Bad Wolf herself following them around. It is must I warn a slow build Ninth/Rose story, well.. Doctor/Rose story as it focus with her mystery in a sort way.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Mona Lisa's Revenge: The Fieldtrip

An alarm clock blaring through the room, a small groaned can be heard as a hand lazily reached the snooze button. A boy with blazing ginger hair got up and rubbed his eyes tiredly, he glanced around and started walking to the bathroom to get ready. He grabbed his white collar shirt uniform paired with a dark trousers and started buttoning the shirt and finished it with a red blue strip tie. The end, he grabbed his red jacket.

He proceeds to made his bed neat and tidy, and took all his clothes to the laundry basket and grabbed the laundry basket downstairs to do the laundry. Opened the washing machine he placed all the dirty laundry to washing machine, divided the laundry and pour the detergent, and let the rest of the washing done with the machine. The next thing he gone to the kitchen for some breakfast. Of course he was used to made his own breakfast; taking the bread and the milk from the fridge and placed it in the toaster while preparing some jam from the upper cupboard, tiptoeing to reach on the top and finally placed it on the table at the same time the toast was ready.

Spread the jam carefully, as he made his way to grabbed some cup and pour the milk while continuing his extra credit task that his teacher gave him, and proceed to cook sausage and egg, also some toast. He suddenly stopped, when he heard a sudden sound of a harsh cough, slowly he made his way to the living room. Inside was a woman with a worn out face, smeared make up, and wild hair sat on the couch in front of an ashtray full of cigar. The boy only closed the door slowly not to wake the woman up, scared what will she said or yelled about how hard her work and made him late for his school fieldtrip. He took his book inside and some snacks, also a bottle of water, write a note that said 'Breakfast at the table' and post it to the fridge. Opened the front door, and start his day.

0o0

Torture. One and only word to describe today is torture. Fieldtrip day for the St. Castor Academy, and today they were going to visit the museum. The school took twenty mental case kids and two teachers on a school bus, heading to the International Gallery to look at some paintings and learning the history about the art and the artist. Definitely sounds like torture. Although there's the plus side, he can look at painting and don't need to study at the class all day long with boring lecture from teachers.

"Now remember students! No touch, no talk, no running, and no cell phones!" announced Miss Brunner, startling him from his thought and earning a groan from the students; some mumbled about this being the worse field trip ever. "No buts! We've informed your parents my number and Mr. Cloud number in the case of emergency."

Finally, Mr. Cloud came to the front of the group and gestured them all to follow him up to the stairs. Leading the class inside with a check list of every student to make sure they weren't get any lost. They gathered inside after handing over their phones and looked around as the teachers talked to the curator of the place. Sam stood still near the centre, watching Mr. Cloud and the stairs for their guide. He glanced around the main hall and darted over to the information counter. He grabbed up a map and opened to read it.

"Sam," Miss Brunner called, standing beside him. "How are you feeling?" she asked him softly.

Sam looked up at her. "I'm feeling fine Miss Brunner." he replied with a soft lying smile. The smile he always used to made people go away and leave him alone.

Miss Brunner responded with a smile and ruffled his hair softly. "You know you can talk to me about anything you want to right?" she informed him.

"Of course Miss Brunner."

She nodded and walked away from him and proceed to help Mr. Cloud on the field trip.

Field trip or not, nothing was different from any other day. He dreaded the day that the teachers would just mind their own business, or let him walk down hallways without getting slammed into a locker or worse, one day of him minding his own business and ignored the people or being ignored. But of course that won't happen, he got a lot on his school file, being a foster child in social care and the quite shy students won't actually be ignored by anyone. He shook his head, today is not the day he thought about those things; today is just him and walking around the gallery looking at painting and explored the place.

They were lead into a large gallery room and the group began to wander around. Some students were clearly bored and annoyed at having been stripped out their phones, some of them cheered while reminding the others they were missing history; those usually the one who were running head first inside. Sam noticed one of his classmate grinned at an elegant puzzle box with three raised stones on the top.

"I'd love to have this for a jewellery box, it's gorgeous," she observed, brushing a hand over the top of it quickly before guiltily around.

"It's nice," her friend agreed as she glanced down at the sign, "By Giuseppe di Cattivo. Interesting, says here that he was a painter who lived next to Leonardo da Vinci."

"Blimey!" replied her friend with a surprised tone. "Imagine being neighboured with Leonardo da Vinci."

"Tell me about it." she said again. "I would ask him to paint me thousands time. I can be the next Mona Lisa."

"Next Mona Lisa?" scoffed her friend.

"I can be."

"In your dream sweetheart."

"Oi!" she pushed her friend lightly, making both of them giggled in the process.

He took a last glanced to the jewellery box and started wondering around the room just like the other students. Until a certain painting took his notice, a painting of a lady with red dress with soft fierce chocolate brown eyes and a wide unique elegant smiled with golden haired, he looked at it closely, feeling there's something about the painting that make him easy and warm for an utter reason. But the main thing was even bizarre is how the way the painting felt as if it was analysing him, keeping a sharp eye on him; not in an angry way, more like protectively.

"I see you found the mysterious painting."

He jumped slightly, feeling his heart beating fast for a moment and turned around to find Mr. Cloud behind him. "You startled me," he quipped holding his chest.

"Sorry." Mr. Cloud replied sheepishly, "Just thought you were interested by the painting." he scratched the back of his head nervously before he continued. "Great choice really. See the light surrounding the figure is otherworldly and almost magical, which is balanced out by her completely ordinary clothing. Then, of course, the eyes that glow with warm as the sun, the detail with such imagery."

Sam eyed the painting curiously and looked down where's there is no plat of the name, he turned to Mr. Cloud. "What's the name of the painting?" he questioned him.

"Nobody knows really," he told him, continuing, "That's why it's one of the mysterious painting, but people said it called-"

"Please look around at the other paintings." the curator, Mr. Harding if he was not mistaken announced, smiling at the students. "We will go into the Mona Lisa exhibit shortly."

"Come on," Mr. Cloud ushered him to move along. "Don't want to miss seeing Mona Lisa, although I said her painting is a bit overrated."

Sam smiled at him before following his classmates. He listened to the other move about, as he allowed his eyes to trace the painting in front of him, curiosity still linger through him, turned his gaze around, he kept on walking to seeing Mona Lisa.

"And so to the prize," Mr. Harding suddenly called behind them. "Prepare to meet the Mona Lisa."

Everyone followed Mr. Harding through an elegant set of double doors and into a tall grand room. The gallery walls were decorated in gold and red with a serious of paintings on each other them. A red carpet had been laid and two long benches with red cushions stood on either side. On a dais on the far side of the room, stood a tall display with thick red curtains currently covered the painting underneath.

"The Mona Lisa was begun by Leonardo da Vinci in 1504 in Florence, but finished only shortly before he died in 1519," Harding said as they walked. "For over five hundred years, the Mona Lisa's beauty has remained undimmed. She has been gazed upon by millions in her Paris home and now she is here."

The group stopped as Mr. Harding stepped forward to the curtains and turned back to them with a huge grin. "Feast your eyes and lose your hearts, I give you the Mona Lisa."

The curtains opened dramatically, but everyone gasped. In place of the famous Mona Lisa image was a painting of a short plump woman in a grey skirt and yellow sweater. Ahead of them, Mr. Harding rushed over to a security phone on the wall.

"Security!" he panicky shouted. "The Mona Lisa has been stolen!"

* * *

 **Hello!**  
 **If you watch Sarah Jane Adventures, this was one of the episode.**  
 **About the Mona Lisa.** **I borrowed it and tweaked it a bit so the Doctor meet my OC's here, because the setting would make more sense than at Henrik's.**

 **So there we go! Give me some review on the first chapter.**


	2. Mona Lisa's Revenge II: Missing Lisa

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's  
** **I do wish I own Doctor Who or maybe has a chance to write an episode.  
**

* * *

Chapter 2

Mona Lisa's Revenge: Missing Lisa

Ordered chaos was now a phrase that made more sense to Sam, as he saw both museum security and metro police swarmed the room. Additionally, there was a third group that had a French flag on their shoulders. He assumed they were from the French embassy. The students were quickly escorted to the main round hall of the museum where they were witness to even more police arriving along with crime scene specialist. The buzz of people talking filled the room and echoed about down the empty corridors.

Sitting down on a bench at the side of the main hall, Sam calmly watched everyone who was darting about and listened to the theories of his classmates. He chuckled as Mr. Harding yelled to an officer that the French would have his head and he already had told the board about the needed better security for the place. Mr. Cloud and Miss Brunner were speaking with another officer and assuring them that the children hadn't seen anything strange, but had been escorted the whole time by Mr. Harding. Another new fact about the woman in the painting he heard was that she's actually Mr. Harding assistant called Miss Trupp. He also heard that now, she's become one of the suspect that they've listed.

Sam rested his hand on his chin with a thoughtful expression, his hazel-green eyes sparkling with excitement. The assistant can't be the suspect; she's type of woman that her foster mum would scare easily. There's also something else buzzing in his mind, the painting of the woman was to detailed, as if someone has painted it in a long time, and as long as the Mona Lisa.

"I overheard the police and there was some kind of energy spike that knocked out all the cameras in the museum," pointed out his classmates, startling him from his thought. "They say it's messing with all the normal equipment. They've got no video from the Mona Lisa room, none at all."

"Maybe the thief had a disrupter of some kind," replied his friend with a shrug. "I mean it's a museum so there was a lot of time for them to case the area."

His eyes jumped up to a nearby camera thoughtfully, if the thief have some kind of disrupter; shouldn't the camera in the entire building and even the lights would turn off, or flicker. Like they did in movies, but then of course this was not a movie or stories from comic books and books, this was real. There's another thing, why would the thief hang an oil painting of the assistant in the place of Mona Lisa? What weirder about is Mrs. Trupp hasn't shown up since.

Suddenly, one of his classmate, Lisa Turpin dropped down next to him and rested her hand on her chin, mimicking Sam. She was one of his school reporter, and she's always eager to find the truth; a good cause of course, unless when it could take your life. Although sometimes he hated to admit that he enjoyed helping her with Magnus.

"What do you think Holmes?" asked his classmate, coming closer to him.

"About what Turpin?"

"The thief," she replied, continuing, "Shouldn't you be solving this mystery right now? You're a Holmes, right?"

Sam rolled his eyes in annoyance. "How many time I've told you, Turpin? I'm not related to Sherlock Holmes, or even Sir Arthur Conan Doyle," he informed them. "It's just a coincidence that my last name is Holmes."

"First, it's Lisa not Turpin" she told him, scowling. "Second, I saw your eyes tingling and looking around. Don't tell me you're not interested."

"I'm not interested."

"You're a bad liar and you know it," Lisa smirked. "If you're not interested, then you should be joining the others with Mr. Cloud and Miss Brunner earlier. Not hanging out here," she added. "Besides, if you're not interested, then I should just investigate it for myself."

"Lisa," Sam said in a warning tone. "Don't"

"But this is interesting and weird," Lisa argued. Her blue eyes sparkling with excitement and curiosity, she was all but vibrating on the bench. "I know you've been thinking about it too, about the oil painting and the assistant in the place of the Mona Lisa? And I see you notice that Miss Trupp hasn't shown up since."

"Maybe to frame her or maybe she did it," Sam offered, hoping she would let it go.

"Nice try, Holmes." Lisa stated, rising her eyebrow with a knowing smirk. "But you need a ton of effort making me not interested in this mystery thief," she continued. "Also, if you look closely, it was really an impressive painting of Miss Trupp."

"Yeah," Sam agreed slowly, his curiosity part of his brain were buzzing harder than his common sense. "The background was the same as the Mona Lisa." He frowned even more and tried to envision the strange painting that they'd seen. "And it even had ageing cracks in it, and not ones caused by heat. They looked like real age cracks."

"How do you know that?" Lisa asked with interest, she knows her friend is on the hook now.

"Well, it's really what will happen to an old painting," Sam replied. "Those looked like a natural age cracks rather than the one done with modern techniques." He tapped his fingers together in thought. Sam couldn't help it, his mind was spinning and excitement was churning in his stomach, it was one of those mystery that suddenly come to live, sometimes he wondered maybe the name Holmes hold special sense of attraction to any mysteries. "A lot of things about that painting doesn't make sense. Her clothes, her faces, everything. Besides, oil painting takes months to dry, how can that one took so fast."

"I see," Lisa said with a grin, her friend definitely captured in this case. "So in order for the painting to have been accurate like that then it must have been Mrs. Trupp who did it, because she'd know what to wear today."

"But why bother," Sam pointed out. "Really, there's no point to doing that, if you're going to steal a famous and heavily guarded painting then why stop to hang up a new one? Not to mention, you need to paint it first, and wait it to dry also add the old crack. Too much work on some painting."

"Maybe we should go have another look," Lisa suggested with a sly grin.

"Oh no. No way Lisa, this is too dangerous." Sam said, he gave her a stern look. "It doesn't concern us and I doubt the police will appreciate meddlers."

"Come on Sam," Lisa urged him. "I know you want to, and the cameras are all still down," she added with an excited squeak. "We're literally right in the middle of the crime of the century."

"Cool it, Nancy Drew," said Sam. "The painting and the culprit are probably long gone by now so don't get ahead of yourself."

Lisa ignored him and jumped from the bench with an extra spring in her step. Groaning, Sam watched his friend go over to Mr. Cloud and tell him that she needed the loo. Lisa smiled smugly and followed before turning to give Sam a meaningful look. Sighing, Sam stood and joined his friend as they moved into one of the side corridors of the museum. He followed Lisa towards the loo, past the main security guards and a small room. Lisa turned her head to Sam while rummaging her bag.

"Have any maps in you?" she asked him, smiling.

He nodded and waved it in front of Lisa, which she gladly grabbed it and flipped it opened to know where they're now. Slowly, both of them worked their way through the maze of the museum and back towards the Mona Lisa room. In order to check for guards and police, Lisa had pulled her mother compact mirror she always used in the occasion of her investigating. Sam sighed again, softly as his friend continued to creep through the museum taking slow careful steps while Sam just calmly walked behind. They finally entered another large gallery and Sam frowned as Lisa looked around.

"Wait," Sam said.

"What?" asked Lisa, giving him a confused look.

"Where are all the guards and police?" Sam asked her. "The Mona Lisa has been stolen, but we haven't seen anyone for at least ten minutes. Forensics should be all over this place."

Lisa noticed his friend observation and stepped away from his friend and looked around the room, walking calmly into the centre of it. "We're missing something," she told him. "Something has changed here and something is wrong, but what is it."

Then they saw it, and both of their jaw dropped, as the children felt their heart started racing. Turning to his friends, Sam grabbed her hands and pulled her towards the door.

"We're leaving now!" Sam hissed loudly.

"I'm with you on this one," Lisa told him, hot on her heels.

Taking in slow breathes, they focused on navigating their way out and keeping their fear under control. Now both of them were carefully looking around the corner, even if they weren't sure what were they looking for. Glancing at the paintings they passed, the felt a shivered and felt sicker by the minute. In many paintings were new figure that hadn't been there before, men and women in police uniforms and the forensic teams. They were standing in the landscapes and paintings as if they had been painted out of the real world and into each painting, the same condition of Miss Trupp painting; but their shocked and frightened expressions were what scared them the most.

Both of them finally arrived at the door and tugged on it, but the door didn't move.

"Oh no," Lisa cried out and started tugging again. "The main doors are sealed."

"Great! Just what I dream off, trapped in a museum and with the possibility of being trapped in a bloody painting," Sam commented with the tone of sarcasm.

"We can wait here, right Sam. Mr. Cloud and Miss Brunner will notice us gone and the police outside will find us and let us out." Lisa stated, feeling anxiety creeping out to her. "Right?"

"What are you children doing here?" Mr. Harding shouted. They spun around to find the man marching towards them from the shop, his face red with anger. "The police are investigating the theft and don't need you getting in the way! This is a very important art theft."

"This is more than an art theft," Lisa told Harding in a low tone. "And it's much more dangerous."

"You had better believe it," a smooth elegant voice with a French accent said from behind them.

Spinning, they looked up at the stair case and gasped in alarm and shock. There standing at the top of the grand staircase was a woman dressed in the same Renaissance clothing as the Mona Lisa, with long brown hair and holding a pistol in her hand, pointing it right at Mr. Harding.

"Who are you?" Harding asked, moving forward and seemingly noticing the gun.

The woman raised her, well actually Sam noticed that she didn't have eyebrows or eyelashes, but she gave Harding a withering look.

"I thought you were an art expert," the woman said. She calmly walked down the steps towards them and gave Harding a strange look. "I am the Mona Lisa," she announced with an enigmatic smile.

Harding snorted and asked, "No, really. Who are you?"

"I really am the Mona Lisa," she told him with a frown of displeasure. "You cannot fake this kind of class."

"You can't be the Mona Lisa," Lisa calmly announced looking her over carefully. "This must be some kind of illusion of the drugs the thieves installed."

"And why is that little girl," the woman demanded.

"Because on earth, woman in five-hundred-year-old paintings don't just leave their frames and put someone else in them," Sam replied with a frown. "You put Miss Trupp into the painting didn't you?" he grimaced as the pieces all come together.

Lisa eyes went wide and turned to her friend. "She's become the painting by Leonardo da Vinci!" she announced.

"Leo never would have painted her," Mona Lisa snapped. "He was so determined to paint me that he even borrowed oils from his weirdo neighbor to start me, but that whale of a woman, not a chance."

"So, you're out of your frame?" Lisa raised her chin, trying to sound brave and confident, while considered the pistol with a hint of concern.

It looked real enough to her, but the Mona Lisa painting certainly hadn't had a pistol in it, unless there's actually a secret side painting of her and showed that she actually holds pistols.

"What is it you want?" asked Sam.

Mona Lisa smiled down at Sam, not a nice smile at all as her eyes grew cold. "I've spent five centuries hanging on a wall little boy. I think that it is time for me to have a little fun." She pointed the gun back at Sam and Lisa. "And I think I'll start with some target practice."

"Run!" Lisa shouted. She pulled Sam's hand and darting to the side of the room for a corridor.

Two shots followed them, hitting the walls and echoing loudly in the room along with the Mona Lisa's laughter as the two students rushed out of the main hall. Mr. Harding gaped at the display for a moment before the Mona Lisa turned to him and smirked.

"It's just you and me now."

* * *

 **Hello! Chapter 2! Chapter 2!  
** **Now my usual rule probably going to write about three chapter and tried if it's working out with the viewer, if not; I usually delete them and all. But it'll probably work out just fine, maybe?**

 **Anyway! Please review!**


	3. Mona Lisa's Revenge III: Run

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except my OC  
** **Everything else, own by the BBC.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Mona Lisa's Revenge: Run

"Mona Lisa? We just see the real Mona Lisa!" Sam shouted as he followed Lisa through the museum.

"I know!" Lisa shouted back. She quickly turned around a corner into another room, and glanced out into the hallway. "This is mental!" she said tried to catch her breath. "This can't be happening!"

Sam turned to her, "Oh really. The Mona Lisa has come to life, is armed and very upset with the world in general while using as a target practice, and we are trapped in the same building as her." he told her in a rush. "Trust me Lisa, it's happening."

"But, the police are here," Lisa said. Her voice wavered and was nearly frantic. "We just have to warn them, maybe there's police here somewhere."

"Shots have been fired Lisa, she shot at us and they would have heard it," Sam reminded her. He sighed, Lisa's currently in panic mode and of course with everything going on right now she has the right to be panic, he can only give her a soft comfort look. "I'm sorry but no one is coming."

She stumbled backwards and gave Sam a pleading look that made Sam flinch and fell terribly guilty. He's not great at giving comfort or giving reassurance, or even response to people that much, he just shook his head and tried his best. He grabbed her hands and pulled them along after her, giving her a gentle squeeze.

"Listen," Sam said, he looked around. "Since we can't leave, let's check out the Mona Lisa room. Maybe there is something more in there."

Lisa took a deep breath and stared at him. "What are we looking for?"

"I haven't got any clue," Sam admitted as they come to a halt. "But we need to move rather just waiting around here."

Lisa nodded in agreement and followed Sam through the museum. They stopped after a few rooms to check the map and glancing around nervously. The exhibit room had only one entrance and they were still several rooms away. Sam paused as they started walking again, there was a strange metal sound echoing through the halls. Blending of a heavy footstep teamed with a metal rattle.

"What is that?" Lisa asked softly, trying to peek around the corner.

"Something not good," Sam whispered, he could feel his heart beat a bit faster.

They heard the metallic footsteps getting closer and moved into the next room which was under construction. Glancing around, Lisa took stock of the plastic covered walls and the workbenches set up throughout the large space. Scaffolding and lumber created small hiding places all over.

"Hide!" Lisa grabbed him.

Lisa pulled Sam back behind a scaffold with him, gesturing for her friends to be quite. Grabbing the mirror, she used it to look around the scaffolding as a tall male figure dressed all in black walked into the room. His mouth and nose were covered by a black bandana and he wore a tripoint black hat. A long black coat covered his dark shirt and pants and h wore a spur on each of his boots.

"That's the Dark Rider painting," Lisa whispered softly, exchanging a worried look with Sam.

"He's got guns," Sam added as the rider looked around the room.

Nodding, Sam slowly began to move towards the door, staying in the shadows of the construction materials. He tried to took the mirror from Lisa for locating the Dark Rider but then it fell out of her hand with a soft crash. The rider spun sharply towards them and pulled out both of the flintlock pistols.

"Run!" Sam yanked her hand, dashing for the exit.

Racing from the room, the two children ran down the corridor that led them back to the main staircase. They could hear the rider running after them and the metal sound of his spurs adding to the volume of his footsteps. Ducking around a pillar with, Sam just missed the two shots the Rider fired at them.

"He's a painting," Lisa said breathlessly. "Shouldn't he be firing paintballs."

"Maybe in cartoon Lisa," Sam added. He peered out around the pillar.

"Two flintlocks, two shots, he's out now right?" Lisa questioned, tried to see the Rider.

Another two shots blazed past them and Sam shouted, "He's a painting come to life, he has as many shots as he wants."

"Now the paintball idea doesn't sound that ridiculous, huh?" Lisa snapped at him.

"Not now Lisa!"

Glancing around the pillar, Sam checked the Rider's distance and turned back to his friend, "Split up, he can only follow one target," he ordered, pointing towards the nearby corridor before looking another direction.

"Be careful," she hissed.

"You too."

Then he ran out across the entry for one of the halls on the opposite side of the room. A moment later, Lisa ran the direction Sam had indicated and the rider followed them. Above them in the outlook gallery, the Mona Lisa frowned down at the display and huffed. Next to her, Mr. Harding wrung his hands and shifted nervously on his feet.

"They are just children," Mr. Harding insisted. "They can't harm you."

"Those children were far too comfortable with me." Mona Lisa snapped, she gave a dangerous glare towards Harding. "But let's see how they did, separated."

Fear flooded Sam as he realized that the Rider wasn't following him and started to backtrack the Mona Lisa display room. As much as it worried him, Sam recognized that this was his best chance to ask for help. He wished that the museum had let them keep their phones since they hadn't managed to get anywhere near an actual phone. Reaching the Mona Lisa gallery, he cautiously looked inside before stepping into the room.

"I don't know what I should be looking for," he muttered to himself.

"Maybe I could help." a sharp burr a northern accent voiced behind him.

Sam turned around and jumped slightly in shock when he saw a tall lean man with cropped hair, cold piercing blue eyes, and big huge ears standing there wearing an unusual leather jacket under a green jumper, waltz inside the room, staring at the painting then to Sam with watchful eyes while crossing his arms. There was something about the man that felt not right, but he can't point out just what, something dangerous yet comforting at the same time with the vibe of a traveller and a soldier around him, and a gleam of sadness followed with grief as if he just lost something or someone.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Sam asked. He looked around and peered at him. "How'd you get in here?"

"I'm the Doctor," the man said, before continuing, "My ship tracks some energy reading here and I followed it. When I arrived, heard some gunshots, and started running here so here I am. Guess that was because you." He pointed at him.

"Ship?"

"Yup!" the Doctor exclaimed, and he proceed to walk towards the painting where Miss Trupp was stuck and studied it. "I guess this what drawn my ship here, interesting."

"Who are you? Really?" Sam tried instead.

"Told you. The Doctor."

Sam stared at him. "Yeah, but Doctor what?"

"Just the Doctor."

"The Doctor?"

"Hello!"

Sam laughed. "Is that supposed to sound impressive?"

"Sort of," he replied, walking near the painting and observed it.

"Doesn't work." Sam retorted.

He only gives a brief glare and turned back to the painting, Sam tried to approach him. "Are you the police?" he tried to ask again.

"No," he shook his head. "I was just passing through. I'm long way from home." The Doctor stared the painting again and took a final closer look, "Now that's interesting." he muttered.

Suddenly, they could hear someone moving down the hall and dashed behind one of the large displays at the side of the room. With a seconds, they saw the Mona Lisa walk into the room with Harding at her heels; Sam pulled the Doctor behind one of the hiding spot as they both observed the new comer.

"This has to be it," Harding said. Sam peeked out to see Harding gesturing towards the right wall. "Not only a contemporary of Leonardo da Vinci, but a neighbour in Florence."

The Mona Lisa examined the simple painting of a man in period clothing, "Not very attractive," she told him a moment later with a frown.

"Giuseppe di Cattivo 1450 to 1518," Harding explained. "His work is often compared to his famous contemporary Hieronymus Bosch. Poor Giuseppe, he died in a lunatic asylum."

Mona Lisa smiled before raising her hand and moving it front of the painting. "No, no," she sighed. She dropped her hand to her side with a frown of disappointment. "This isn't him."

Harding started to say something to her, but the door suddenly opened. Turning slowly, Sam had to slap a hand across his mouth to muffle his cry of alarm. The rider marched Lisa into the room, a gun pointed at each of them.

Giggling, the Mona Lisa strode forward and gaze down at her. "Well, look at what we have here," she chorused with a delighted smile. "Where's your little friend?"

"He's already out of here and get the police," Lisa told her with a glare before raising her chin up. "Soon, they'll be here and capture you."

"Oh you've got spirit," Mona Lisa growled with a glint in her eye. "Don't lie to me little girl. Where's the red haired boy?"

"I don't know," she answered, meeting the Mona Lisa's gaze. "We split up when your friend here started shooting. Like I said, he has probably gotten to a phone by now and called for help."

"That won't help you." Mona Lisa told her with a smile. "I took this gun from a painting and I put all the people I found into paintings. Everything in this building can come under my total control so whatever great rescue you're hoping for, won't save you."

"Why are you helping her?" turned Lisa, she gave a furious gaze on Harding. "You've seen what she's done!"

"Harding here is my number one fan," informed her with a smirk.

"She set the rider on us!" Lisa insisted. "We're just children, how can you be okay with that? She has put people into paintings!

"Calm down child," Harding protested quickly. He waved his hands in a calming manner even as he sweated. "I'm sure that Mona Lisa will restore everyone once she finds her brother and he rider did not hurt you."

"Her brother?" Lisa repeated in confusion, trying to even remember any part of history that mention her brother being painted.

As if on cue, a loud growling filled the room, coming up from the lower levels of the museum. Grinning, the Mona Lisa gave triumphant laugh, and turned to Harding who had paled significantly at the noise.

"That would be my brother," the Mona Lisa announced. She looked at the rider as she pointed her own gun at Lisa. "Trace the noise rider," she ordered.

As the rider left the room, the Mona Lisa focused intently on Lisa. Sam gasped softly as red energy sparked around the Mona Lisa, giving her a terrible red glow. He stared hard and tried not to screamed, he didn't like where this was going, and what will happen to Lisa.

"What's going on?" Lisa asked, quietly.

"A moment dear, and I'll put you in the picture," she chuckled, thrusting her hand forward.

Sam made a jerky movement forward but he felt the Doctor hold on to his arm and stopped him from running to his friend, he tried to made him let go by tugging his arm hard as he saw the red energy exploded around his friend. It crackled and sparked around them as she screamed. Harding hid his face and Lisa vanished right before Sam's eyes. Mona Lisa laughed and looked over at a landscape on the wall where Lisa now stood trapped within it, still screaming.

"And now boy, it's your turn." announced Mona Lisa to the large room. "I heard you gasp so come out. No point hiding."

Breathing hard, he can feel his heart stopped for a moment and followed by the response of his brain and body were told to start running from there; hides and run away from this. But he can't, Lisa was still trapped here and he can't leave her alone and ran away, he can't leave her even thou she's always annoyed him; because she's still his friend. Closing his eyes, Sam took a deep breath, he stood up and walked towards Mona Lisa' view until the Doctor stopped him again, glaring slightly and motion him to follow him.

Both of them walked calmly towards Mona Lisa view, as Sam trying his best not to start running towards her and pushed her to the ground while demanding to free his friend and the other people inside the painting.

"I wouldn't have thought that a painting would have such a good hearing," the Doctor said, glaring at the Mona Lisa. "And while harming children."

Mona Lisa smiled amused at him and stared at Sam, "I see you make yourself another friend." She pointed at the painting. "Guess trapping one friend is not enough."

"What did you do to her?" Sam sneered, glaring at the Mona Lisa. He tried not to look at the painting of his friend with her pained expression.

"She is completely safe," Mona Lisa assured him. "She is alive in the painting, she can hear and see everything we do in front of their painting. She just can't move or escape." she finished with a taste of bitterness.

"Like you were," Sam said, in realization.

"Exactly," she agreed with a grimace. "I was trapped, unable to live or die."

"You're out now," the Doctor told her. "You don't need to harm anyone. Let them go."

"I think she looks as pretty as a picture. Well, most pictures. I think we can agree that I am in a different league," the Mona Lisa preened with a proud smile, touching her wavy brown hair lovingly.

"Very true," the Doctor agreed with a look of disgust.

"Thank you, love," Mona Lisa smiled, patting her hair again.

"Didn't really mean it as a compliment," he answered with a glare.

"Don't worry," Mr. Harding cut in. "They are safe and once Mona Lisa has found her brother, she will release them."

They all paused as they heard the growling again and the Doctor shook his head. "I don't think her brother is going to be as nice as you think," he said to Harding. "This is trouble."

"Which is why you should leave it alone," Mona Lisa told them.

"I can't do that," the Doctor said. He started walking slowly along the side of the gallery with the look of the oncoming storm plastered on his face, the Mona Lisa followed him. "I've seen how dangerous you are, so I have to stop you.

"Oh, I would love to see a handsome man like you try," Mona Lisa purred as she and the Doctor came to a stop. "He actually thinks that he can stop me."

"And do you want to know why?" the Doctor asked as he stepped closer to Mona Lisa, his voice tremble darkly. "Because I can."

"Look around Doctor," said Mona Lisa, her voice quivered a bit. She finally held out her gun and in an instinct, she pointed the gun at them. "I'm the one holding the gun."

Pointing the gun at them, Mona Lisa smiled wickedly as Sam's whole body told him to run. But he was too panic to even tried to move, and the risked he got shot was bigger this time. Sam closed his eyes tightly, scared and waiting on the pain from the gunshot, but then a warm hand grabbed Sam's smaller one in a tight but gentle grip. He turned to meet the pair steel blue eyes looking down at him.

"Run!"

* * *

 **Third chapter!  
Man I'm on a role...  
Please review on what should or should I not do?  
I'm a bit scared on the writing of my OC's in here. **


	4. Mona Lisa's Revenge IV: Art of Giuseppe

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's, all the property of Doctor Who and Sarah Jane Adventures are belong to BBC  
** **Another disclaimer: I change my OC's age thanks to the recent review of him being the male versions of Amelia, except the Doctor didn't miss twelve years and he went on the slow path with him.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Mona Lisa's Revenge: The Art of Giuseppe di Cattivo

For once in his life, Sam didn't argue. He took off after him, barely keeping up and away from the room, dashing through the hallways of the museum. Although it felt a bit wrong for him to ran behind the weird bloke dressed like he had stepped out a 70's movies and playing the baddie with that huge leather jacket on and a weird old vibe. Lisa would've thought how idiotic he was for running along with him; Lisa. He won't know what will happen to her now, if the Mona Lisa word of she's being alive is true, or that she can be released from the painting, his head now full of things he hates, and he don't know what to do with it. Finally made it to the museum bookshop and Sam sank to the floor. His lungs were burning and his heart was racing, but he didn't hear anyone moving nearby; his thought returned to Lisa again and what he's going to do, who's going to tell her mum and what's going to happened next, if she is going to be stuck there forever in the painting. Slowly, he hugged his knees up against his chest, and hoped it was just a dream while crying softly.

The strange Doctor man on the other hand could be heard going back and forth from his heavy boots step and muttering under his breath, "Okay," he whispered to himself, still walking back and forth while crossing his arm, eyes bore in anger and thought.

"Think it through," he muttered, "What are the main points? One: The Mona Lisa has been around for five centuries, but has come to life now which means that it is something about this gallery. Two: she made reference to a brother and said that it was the thing growling. Three: that is probably the reason she suddenly came to life, and the reason why the TARDIS arrived here, but what kind of painting could it be?"

The Doctor stopped his track when he saw his reflection in the mirror. "Ah, could've been worse," checked his reflection as he sighed. "Look at the ears. What do you think then?" he turned to Sam.

His mind stopped when he saw the boy sank to the floor with his knees against his chest, hugging it with comfort. The Time Lord saw he was shaking and thought he got hurt, until he heard a soft sob coming from him, his gaze hardened slightly and jaw tense as the fresh memory of the current cursed event he wanted to forgot come streaming to his mind as it triggered by hearing a soft child crying in front of him.

The Doctor shook his head and cleared on his memory, realizing on how he kept on forgetting that the new current companion he got, was not indeed a grown up; he was just a seven-year-old boy who saw his friend trapped inside a painting and now sank down on the floor crying softly and confused by the whole situation. The Doctor kneeled down in front of him, taking a handkerchief from his bigger on the inside pocket and softly touched the boy.

Sam flinched up, he saw the man stared softly at him with a concern expression. "Here you go, wipe out the tears." he told him and ruffled his hair softly. "One thing I hate is seeing children crying, have enough of that already."

He took it and wipe out the tears in his cheek. "I'm sorry," he said to him, voice soft in fear.

"It's alright," the Doctor comfort him, as it felt all natural to him. "You're scared, and I understand. It's a natural to be scared, small apes like you can easily be scared, and small apes like you shouldn't be in this kind of situation. You should be at home, sleeping," he bopped Sam's nose playfully, "And making homework, maybe playing with muds on your shirt."

Sam chuckled, and the Doctor grinned at him, "There we go, we've got a smile." he said as he frowned, "I never asked, but what's your name?"

"Sam. Sam Holmes."

"Nice to meet you, Sam Holmes," the Doctor smiled at him.

Until suddenly the Doctor was stilled as he heard talking from afar, one of the voices was a distinct French accent of the Mona Lisa. Sam suddenly heard her too, as her echo of her voice filled the museum hallway, his smiled changed into a scared expression, making the Doctor wanted to trapped the Mona Lisa forever for good.

"I have not escaped from wood and paint to be trapped her!" the Mona Lisa screamed with a raw fury that mad Sam shiver. "This is such a cheat!"

The roaring could be heard again and Sam remained still, despite wanting to look around the corner and see the Mona Lisa. The Doctor shoved Sam behind him and held a protective stance to the shivering boy, stayed perfectly still and strained his ears to listen.

"Yes my brother in the living paint," the Mona Lisa said. "Once we are united, we will both be free and nothing will stand in our way. Not gallery walls or pathetic humans! My brother has spoken and now I know what he is. He is a work so terrible that no one has laid eyes on it since it was first created."

"No," Harding gasped. "It can't be. That is just a legend, a story that the cleaners and night staff scare each other with. It doesn't really exist."

Chuckling, the Mona Lisa announced, "My brother and I have waited all these years to be brought together. Five centuries Harding, and now you are the man for the job. So you take me to him and we shall set him free."

Holding his breath, Sam listened as the footfalls and voices of the Mona Lisa and Harding moving grew more distant. He remained still for a moment longer, listening for the footsteps of the rider. Then, making sure they were out of reach, the Doctor and Sam slowly stood, looking around the display carefully.

"What does she mean by brother?" the Doctor asked him. He turned to Sam as the boy tried to remember. "The more I trying to remember, Leonardo da Vinci didn't paint Mona Lisa's brother. I should know, I was there when he did, even borrowed an oil from his neighbor."

"That's the thing, we never know what she meant," Sam replied. "Maybe it was a painting with a connection to the Mona Lisa, or maybe it was one of the artifact here."

"A painting with a connection to the Mona Lisa that one has seen in centuries," the Doctor said, crossing his arm.

Sam suddenly had an idea, he moved further into the shop and pulled the Doctor leather jacket to followed him. He shrugged off his backpack and set it onto the counter, he heard the Doctor told him about not a good time for shopping but he keeps on searching and turned to the bookshelf.

"Oh," the Doctor said when he come to a realization, followed with a happy grinned. "Fantastic."

They started with a book on the Mona Lisa, but there was nothing about a brother, just like the Doctor said. Even the discussions of the original model made no mention of a brother. The meaning of that term just didn't make sense to them, especially for the Doctor. How could a painting have a brother? Did Leonardo da Vinci actually paint a male version of the Mona Lisa. Groaning, Sam shoved another book back onto the shelf in frustration.

"Wait a second," Sam said, his face glows up with a sign he found something. His Holmes detective brain suddenly come to a deduction. "We're going about this wrong. She said brother in living paint, so maybe it had to do with the paint." He snapped his fingers trying to remember what Mona Lisa had said about the oils earlier. "Leonardo borrowed oils from his neighbor to start her, what was his name again?"

"Giuseppe di Cattivo," the Doctor said, his voice was flat and dark as he come to a realization too. He hated saying the name but he knows exactly who he was. "Known as the painter of nightmares in Florence. His work was considered an insult to Creation and the Abomination was his master piece."

Sam grew pale and felt his stomach turn, he didn't know Leonardo da Vinci has such a horrible neighbor that can create such masterpiece. More importantly, he borrowed an oil from the man to paint his famous masterpiece.

"When Giuseppe di Cattivo saw what he had painted, he was gripped by terror and the knowledge that anyone who locked upon it would be driven into madness." the Doctor explained on, folding his arms and leaned on the wall.

Sam frowned. "What happened then?" he questioned him, curiosity linger in his eyes, despite the gruesome history.

"He locked the painting in a special case made of wood from a hangman's gallows to keep the Abomination from human eyes for all eternity." the Doctor told him, before he continued, "The case was sealed with a complex Chinese puzzle lock, but the next morning, Giuseppe di Cattivo was found in his home beside the case but he had gone completely insane and the secret of the puzzle was lost to his ravaged mind."

"But where's the painting now?"

He sighed and rubbed his face. "According to legend, the painting remains locked and hidden somewhere in the world to keep it hidden from human eyes forever."

"The jewelry box," Sam muttered, his eyes widen as he started to ran. He ignored the Doctor calling to him.

Rushing down the corridor, Sam focused on finding his way to the right gallery and getting the puzzle box before the Mona Lisa did. A hand suddenly reached out and grabbed him by the hoodie of his jacket, and Sam found himself face to face with the Rider. He kept a tight grip on him and pointed one of his pistols at his head. Saying nothing, the black-clad figure pulled Sam back down the stairs and towards the hallway of the museum.

0o0

The Doctor sprinted towards where the boy ran, but he found no trace of him. He sighed and stopped for a while, how can a ten-year-old boy can run faster and gone without any trace of where he had gone, beating his Time Lord biology.

"Fantastic," he huffed, clearly out of breath. When he can't seem to keep up and just stand there with his hands both on his hips. "How can he be so fast?"

He scratched the back of his ear. "I'm getting old."

But there's something else in the back of his mind, earlier the boy muttered something about a jewelry box. There must be a thousand of box in this museum, it would take time to found it before the Mona Lisa and her friends find him or even the boy. He finally rummaged his pocket and took out his sonic screwdriver; if the box was important and connected to Giuseppe painting's and the Mona Lisa, then it has the same energy reading that dragged his TARDIS here.

With a nod, he began pointed his sonic screwdriver and scanned through the museum, navigating himself finding the box, with the hope that the boy already found it first before the Mona Lisa.

0o0

The Rider kept a strong gripped and the gun against Sam's head as they walked and he squirmed as they approached a large metal door. Dragging him through the door, he shuddered at the sudden drop in temperature as he was nearly pushed down a flight of stairs. The air was colder and dry, and it only hand limited light. Far ahead of them, he could hear faint voices that were growing louder, he flinched when the Mona Lisa and Harding came into sight, they were standing in front of a large heavy metal door that Harding was unlocking.

"Well done Rider," Mona Lisa stated proudly as they came into view. "See boy, nothing you can do."

Sam looked at Harding, "Mr. Harding, I think I know what's she's looking for."

"The Abomination," Harding answered with a nod, but he was much paler than he had been earlier.

"You don't actually think that this is going to end well if you set that thing free, do you?" Sam asked, with accusing hazel-green eyes.

"Ever since man first dew on cave walls," Harding lectured, "All any artist ever wanted to do was breathe life into what they created. Can't you appreciate the wonder of what has happened today?"

"Can't you appreciate that she's mad?" Sam hissed in response. The Rider pressed the barrel of his pistol against Sam's temple and he tensed up, falling silent.

"Standing right here," Mona Lisa reminded them, giving Sam a fierce look.

He took a deep breath and unlocked the final door. The large door swung open with a creak and they all stepped into a room full of dust and crates. As the flashlight was slowly moved around the room, the statues that weren't in boxes created horrible shadows that made Sam shuddered. The growling was constant now, but not at the high volume of before, he can felt how angry and got a terrifying feeling creeping through his body. He took a step back, but the weight of the Rider's arm and his shoulder made him stop. Harding found the light switch after another moment and the room was filled with yellow light.

Mona Lisa soon pushed in front of him, trying to follow the growling through the dusty maze of boxes and shelves. Slowly, Sam was pushed forward and the Rider lowered the pistol from his head. There were cobwebs, piles of dust and in the corner what looked like an old de-composed dead rat. Sam curled his nose and ducked to avoid a cobweb as much as the Rider's grip allowed.

"I've never been this far into the old vaults," Harding said, his voice was low and fearful. "It is filthy."

Sam glanced at him with a skeptical looked, "I don't think a few does become the problem right now," he pointed out at him.

"The Abomination is down here somewhere," assured him to the Mona Lisa, nervousness creeping into his voice.

"I don't see my brother," Mona Lisa said in accusing manner. She grabbed Harding's arm tightly and moved her pistol towards him. "If you are playing games with me Harding, I'll feed you to him along with the boy, feet first."

A loud roar caught their attention and gave the Mona Lisa a clear sense of direction as she quickly rushed towards it. The room shook with the force of the roar sending dirt and dust falling over their heads. Sam glanced at the Rider and sighed, seeing that the gun was still pointed right at him.

They turned one last corned and the Mona Lisa pulled aside a heavy cloth. Heavy metal bars were cemented into the floor and ceiling creating a large cage. Against the far wall was a large case that was shaking and Sam could see the same red glow that the Mona Lisa had produced earlier spilling out of the cracks. Mona Lisa shot the aged lock and grinned when it fell open. Shoving Sam to the side, the Rider moved forward and opened the heavy metal door for Mona Lisa. With a cheerful smile, she swanned into the cage and was greeted by another deafening roar.

"Funny how he doesn't seem all that pleased to see you," Sam retorted. The Rider responded by pressing the barrel of his flintlock against his temple again.

"Show respect for my brother in living paint," she gloated. "Because once he's out of there, we will see some fireworks."

"You can't do this."

"The boy's right," Harding said. "You can't."

Sam frowned and glanced at Mr. Harding, did the man has a change of heart all of the sudden, it might not too late, maybe he can help him.

"What this Harding?" Mona Lisa asked angrily. "Remember where you left your backbone all of a sudden?"

"No," Harding answered calmly. Then he pointed on the box. There was a strange lock built into the old box. "The puzzle lock is missing."

Mona Lisa stepped forward to examine the empty space before she turned back to Hardin with a face full of fury. Sam bit his inside of his mouth in an attempt to keep still and silent.

"Where is it?" she demanded.

"I'm not sure," Harding told her, taking a small step back.

Mona Lisa pointed her gun at Sam and the Rider tightened his grip on the boy, keeping his own gun against his head. "Aren't you at least a bit worried about the cute little redhead boy Harding? After all, this museum is your responsibility." She challenged.

Harding shifted uncomfortably.

"It would be a shame to end the life of such a pretty little thing," the Mona Lisa continued. "So young," she said brushed on Sam's cheek, making him flinched.

"You cannot leave the museum alone," Harding told her. "Without your brother, you turn back into paint beyond the gallery walls."

"Harding," Mona Lisa snarled. "I have spent five centuries watching life happen around me. Do not think there is anything I won't do to get life for myself." Her dark eyes were bright with anger and the threat hung heavy in the air.

Sam sighed as he saw Harding's small nod to Mona Lisa. "Yes, Mona Lisa." he sighed in defeat. "I know where it is."

"Good," she replied, dropping her gun back down to her side and giving him her famous smile. "Take me to it."

Mr. Harding turned and began to walk out of the vault with Mona Lisa following. The Rider shoved Sam forward to follow them. Glancing over his shoulder, he looked back at the Abomination case as it shook and growling radiated from it. They needed to manage something or soon or else that the thing was going to be running loose on Earth.

The Mona Lisa looked around the main hall for any movement and frowned. Reaching towards a painting of soldiers, she gathered more of the red energy and sent it flying at the painting. He closed his eyes at the bright flash and five Victorian soldiers suddenly stood in front of the Mona Lisa. Turning to look at Sam, he smirked, before turning her attention back to Harding.

"Well then, Harding, lead on."

* * *

 **Hello! I really hope it's fine with you guys changing the age of my OC's  
And again, this only going to be a paternal relationship fanfiction.  
My OC is not a secret Timelord with fob watch, but he does have a bit a surprise.  
He is human, and he is not human.  
That's all. **


	5. Mona Lisa's Revenge V: The Rise and Fall

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's  
** **A/N: I should be writing an essay.. *writing fanfiction instead***

* * *

Chapter 5

Mona Lisa's Revenge: The Rise and Fall of the Abomination

Entering the long gallery where the puzzle box was on display, Sam was reminded of his classmates were admiring it only a few hours earlier. Mona Lisa stalked over to where the box should have been but screamed in anger when she turned into the small area to see a man with a leather jacket holding it. Sam grinned at the sight of the Doctor as he turned to them but his smile dropped when he saw his expression darkened at the sight of him.

"Well, of all the things I was expecting to find here, the Mona Lisa using a gun and holding a child hostage was not on the list," the Doctor said. His tone was light, but Sam heard an underlying current of steel in it.

"I don't know who you are or how you got into my museum, but hand over the puzzle box or this precious little child isn't going to remain so precious," the Mona Lisa said to the Doctor. She reached over and ran her fingers through the strand of Sam's red hair.

"Doctor, it's the Abomination!" Sam shouted. The Rider slapped a hand over his mouth and twisted his arm tighter, making Sam whimper.

"Give me the box and we'll set him free," the Mona Lisa told the Doctor with a tight smile.

"And unleash the Abomination on Earth," the Doctor said. His icy eyes bored into the Mona Lisa. "I was hoping to get the key and then get the damn painting out of here."

"Not an option," Mona Lisa growled. She pointed her gun at the Doctor and met his gaze evenly. "I've waited five hundred years for this!"

"Leonardo would be so disappointed," the Doctor said. He shook his head but his eyes remained on Sam. "Let him go and I'll give you the box."

"Give me the box and I'll let him go." countered her sharply.

"Start sending him over."

The two glared at each other, but then Mona Lisa's gaze dropped down to the box and she nodded. The Rider released his grip on Sam and he carefully straightened, rubbing his arm.

"Well child, go over to your mysterious friend. Harding, you go and fetch the box like a good boy," ordered her while keeping her gun trained on the Doctor.

Walking slowly towards the Doctor, Sam glanced down at the box with a worried expression. Harding stepped up to the Doctor and took the puzzle box from him just as Sam reached the Doctor. Carefully, the Doctor gripped Sam's shoulder and pushed him behind him and held an arm around him, as Harding turned back to the Mona Lisa with the box.

"Tell me you have a plan?" Sam whispered softly.

"I had one, but I haven't figured out the new one yet," the Doctor answered. His voice was low and he was keeping himself protectively between Sam and the Mona Lisa.

Harding stepped away from Sam and the Doctor, glancing back at them. There was an odd look on his face; the Doctor pulled Sam a little further away from the man and the puzzle lock.

"Now you are dealing with me Mona Lisa," Harding declared with a raised chin.

"What?" she asked.

"I've been a fool," Harding wailed. "I thought you were wonderful. I dedicated my professional life-no! my life bringing you to this gallery."

"I know," Mona Lisa said impatiently. "You're my number one fan. Now give me the puzzle lock."

He shook his head and set the puzzle lock on the ground, lifted his foot above it and looked at the Mona Lisa. "Release those you have imprisoned. You can threaten me with your gun and the Rider, but it makes no difference." he dared her with a firm expression. "I am responsible for this gallery and what happens here."

Smirking, the Mona Lisa gathered the red energy in her hand. The Doctor grabbed Sam's hand and looked around at the gallery.

"Be ready to run," the Doctor whispered.

"Okay," he answered, tightening his grip on his hand.

"Alright Harding," the Mona Lisa told him with a smirk. "I'll release the prisoners."

The red energy exploded through the room, knocking Harding back from the box onto the floor close to the Doctor and Sam. Looking up, Sam could see the pulsing red energy spreading over the walls and into paintings. The Rider dashed forward and grabbed the puzzle lock from the ground as more figures began to appear out of paintings. Laughing, the Mona Lisa took the puzzle lock from the Rider and held it up for them to see before she addressed the figure throughout the room.

"I brought you to life!" Mona Lisa shouted. "Now obey me and destroy them."

"Run!"

The Doctor pulled Sam towards one of the gallery doors. The darted past the new figures that were slowly getting their balance and looking to the Mona Lisa. She shouted her command again as the three of them pushed through a door. Rushing to keep up the Doctor, Sam suddenly aware of the place and thought of one painting that might help them; he suddenly tugged the Doctors arm to change course and entered a huge gallery.

They crashed through the door and the Doctor released Sam's hand to pull out the silver tube device that made a whirred sound and a soft click to the door. Looking around the room, Sam noted that they were in the same room of the mysterious painting that was being displayed in. Most pictures were abstract art with no figures in them for the Mona Lisa to animate and maybe that would buy them some time. Sam hoped that the painting maybe can help stop the Abomination.

"Sorry I'm late, got a bit lost on the way," the Doctor said. He turned back to him and put the strange device back into his pocket. His expression was one of surprised and dread.

"That's okay, I'm just glad you're here now," he answered with a small smile. "I just wish this idea would work."

A sudden crash against the door made the Doctor flinch and he spun towards it in alarm. Outside he could hear the shouting of soldiers, woman, and whatever else the Mona Lisa had brought to life.

"She has us trapped while she unlocks the Abomination!" Harding yelled in despair.

"I know!" the Doctor yelled back as he went to the windows. "We're on the second floor and there are places to hold onto."

"You can't be suggesting climbing down?" Harding gasped in alarm.

The crashes against the door made Harding flinch and he looked back at the Doctor who was frowning at him.

"I don't suppose you have a phone?" he asked.

"No," Harding replied sheepishly. "We don't allow phones inside the gallery."

"Then calling for backup isn't an option, so if we want to help then we have to get out of here," the Doctor argued, crossing his arms across his chest.

"You got in her," Harding reminded him. "How?"

"The TARDIS is one floor up and using it while within events is unsafe," the Doctor muttered angrily.

"The what?" Harding asked, staring at the Doctor in confusion.

"Not the time."

He looked back at the doorway nervously. The red energy was beginning to leak through and slowly spread over the walls. The Doctor had his device out again and was working on the window which wasn't designed to open. Harding was wringing his hands and staring at the Doctor with wide eyes. Looking back at the door, Sam flinched at the sight of the cracking wood. The sight didn't help Sam's nerves as there was another smash against the door.

A thunderous roar echoed through the building along with a terrible crash from far below them. Groaning, the Doctor looked at Sam and then at Harding.

"The Abomination is free," the Doctor said. His expression was dark and his blue eyes were like ice. "Remember you can't look at it without dying or going completely mad."

"I doubt we'll live long enough to see it," Harding mused with a sigh. "I'm just sorry that so many were hurt in the process."

"Sam," the Doctor suddenly asked. "Why did you lead us here?"

The door crashed open before Sam could answer and the Doctor spun and grabbed Sam. He pushed the boy behind him and Harding looked ready to faint. A group of men and women dressed from different periods marched into the room armed with a variety of weapons. Sam could see the red energy spreading throughout the room which would only bring more paintings to life.

A flash of red energy forced Sam to close his eyes as the paintings in the room began to spring to life. Rather than fading, the light intensified and Sam could see the red light being overcome by a brilliant golden radiance through his eyelids. Slowly, the glow softened and Sam become aware that the Mona Lisa's painted soldiers had stopped moving into the room. With a heavy dose of caution. Sam opened his eyes, a tiny crack only to have them open wide as he gasped and then laughed in joy of his idiotic and yet now become brilliant plan. The female figure from the painting was standing in front of them, a golden glow pouring off her as she stared down the other figures.

"It worked," Sam breathed.

Nothing in the room moved; neither the living painting nor the three trapped individuals who were all staring at the only life painting. Light continued to pour out of the painting surrounding her. The figures released by the Mona Lisa were standing in the doorway, unsure of the new figure that had been released. Instead of joining them, the glowing figure hadn't moved or taken her eyes of the other painted figures.

The air around her vibrated and the painted figures before her dropped their weapons and started to back away. The Lady took a single step towards them, and while Sam couldn't see the front of her, whatever the other saw terrified them. Figures tumbled over at each other and their haste to escape, dropping their weapons and stumbling out the door. Hearing the woman chuckled, Sam looked back at her to find the golden figure had turned and was watching them. The glowing figure gave Sam a gentle smile and held the boy's hazel-green eyes for a long moment, as if she was trying to communicate something. A loud roar drew her attention forward again and the woman looked back through the door. She said nothing, but walked towards the main door and turned to follow the hall.

"The painting just saved us," Harding gasped looking at Sam.

"That was your plan?" the Doctor spun around to look at him with a very surprised expression.

"Yeah," the boy admitted, tugging his ears nervously. "I saw the painting earlier on this gallery and felt something was odd about it and different from the other painting. Feeling sort of soft and secure."

The Doctor looked at Sam for a long moment before releasing his hand and walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Harding asked, in a nearly frantic voice.

"It looks like the painting is going to fight the Abomination." the Doctor told him, "I need to make sure she wins."

"She'll win," Sam promised and when he looked back, he just shrugged. "She will."

"Stay here," the Doctor ordered him firmly.

The Doctor stalked out of the room and headed after the painting. Sam watched him vanished out of the door before he looked over his shoulder at Harding who was shaking and still staring at the door with a shocked expression

"Yeah…" he mumbled while shaking his head. "I don't think so."

Running at the Doctor, Sam made to the main hall before he froze in fear as a roar shook the entire building. Sam stopped and took a shaking breath before he managed to get his feet moving again. Up ahead he saw the Doctor at the top of the stairs, staring out with wide blue eyes. Sam joined him and his mouth fell open as he took in the scene before him.

The Lady of the painting was standing on the bottom stair of the grand staircase, but in front of her was a massive pillar of golden light that was spinning around a monstrous form. Sam couldn't make it out through the gold and in the back of his mind remembered that it was a good thing. The creature was huge with horns and long limbs that had claws so large that he could see those even through the swirling golden light.

"Look out!" Sam called. He saw the Mona Lisa opened fire on her glowing figure.

But the bullets dissolved easily, then the golden light exploded, forcing the Doctor, and Sam to turn away and cover their eyes. They heard the Mona Lisa scream and then silence fell on the museum.

"No!" the Mona Lisa screamed. "No, my brother, don't abandon me!"

Turning, the two of them saw the pillar of golden light was gone along with the Abomination. The main hall was in terrible condition with huge claw marks on the floor and pillars. Near the main doors, the Mona Lisa had fallen to her knees. Still glowing, the Lady waved her hand and the golden aura that surrounded her spread through the room and the signs of the Abomination vanished as everything was restored.

Then she turned to look up the stairs at Sam who smile widely at her. After a moment of consideration, Sam stepped away from the Doctor and walked down the stairs. The Lady gracefully started to climb towards him, they met in the middle of the stairs, the stem between them equalizing their heights. She returned the smile that Sam gave her and her golden eyes faded into a golden shade of brown that seemed so human and strangely familiar to Sam.

Suddenly, the Mona Lisa growled fiercely and stumbled to her feet, before opening a fire on Sam; the Doctor tried to ran over but he was too far, but then the bullets turned into nothing. They all now saw the Lady eyes turned to golden glow but now with anger towards Mona Lisa; she stumbled back, dropped her gun and sank to her knees in fear. The Lady faced Sam once more, her eyes turned to normal again. But the Doctor was all too stunned by her, he felt something familiar yet different about the painting; as if he knows her a long time ago.

"Thank you," Sam said, giving her a soft smile.

"You are welcome," she answered with a small nod. Her voice echoed through the hall with an otherworldly quality. "But you got the name a bit wrong. I'm not just the mysterious painting."

"What do you mean?" he asked, but his attention was drawn back to the Mona Lisa.

"Shoot them!" Mona Lisa shouted to the other living paintings in the main hall, but they were surrounded by the same red glow as before and vanished.

"Everything she did is being reversed," the Doctor said. He looked at the Lady and nodded hesitantly to her. She calmly smiled in return.

The Mona Lisa stepped towards them and reached out towards Harding. "Don't make me go back into that frame!"

"You have no choice Mona Lisa," the Time Lord said. He walked down the stairs towards her.

"Please," she begged him.

"I can't help you." the Doctor told her. "You are going back to the way Leonardo created you, paint and wood."

A red glow surrounded the Mona Lisa even as she screamed and protested. In front of Sam, the same red energy began to surround the Lady and begin to dull her golden aura. She was not distressed and leaned forward to whisper in Sam's ear, "Bad Wolf."

Then both female figures were gone and the room was silent as Sam slowly turned his attention to the Doctor. He met his gaze and climbed the steps to join him on the same step, looking down at him with a curious expression that mixed fondness with something else. Shifting under the gaze, Sam thought about the last thing the lady told him, maybe it was the real name of the painting; or maybe it was something else. He brushed the thought away and focus on his surroundings.

"Is that the last of her?" asked him to the Doctor. He gestured towards the spot that the Mona Lisa had been only moments before. "She can't escape again?"

"With the Abomination destroyed, there isn't enough energy for her to ever be freed again," the Doctor told him with a reassuring smile. "She'll remain in her frame forever. Easy."

"What do you mean easy?" Sam retorted. He grinned at him and raised an eyebrow. "You were saved by another painting. In which I gladly take the credit for that one."

"True," he replied with a shrug.

"Truly remarkable," Harding said at the top of the stairs. "A remarkable painting that protected the museum rather than aiding the Mona Lisa who animated it. Remarkable," he smiled widely and there was a dreamy look in his eyes. "Such an amazing piece."

"Oh that's brilliant. He'll go transferring his creepy Mona Lisa obsession onto the painting," the Doctor told Sam, making him chuckle.

"Hello?" a voice shouted from down the hall.

"And that would be everyone waking up after coming out of the paintings," the Doctor declared with a pleased grin.

"Sam?" Lisa's voice called from down the hall.

Sam grinned in relief, his whole body relaxing. Looking back at the Doctor, Sam met his eyes. "I guess this is goodbye," he said sadly.

He nodded. "Yeah, I guess so." the Doctor said with a smile.

"Thank you, for everything and I'm not sure about this is goodbye," Sam countered with a smile. "How about we say until next time?"

The Doctor blinked at him, but nodded and repeated, "Until next time."

Giving him a satisfied nod, Sam turned and jogged down the corridor towards his friend's voice in the main Mona Lisa room. The Doctor could see that the two of them were hugging each other tightly, he could see the relieved expression of Sam and how glad he was finally found his friend here and not trapped inside the painting anymore.

"I never ask," Harding walked to him. "But who are you?"

"The Doctor, just the Doctor," he answered with a shrug. "When UNIT shows up and starts asking questions, just tell them I was here and that should make things simpler."

"Yes, well thank you," Harding managed awkwardly.

"You didn't really need me, though," the Doctor remarked as he looked after Sam. There was something oddly familiar about him.

"Yes-oh Miss Trupp!" Harding shouted before he too turned and ran down towards the Mona Lisa gallery.

Shaking his head, the Doctor turned to backtrack to the display room with the mysterious Lady painting that saved them. It didn't take him long to reach the room and locate the beautiful elegant painting which he considered with a serious expression. Something very strange was going around this painting, he realized, and in that strangeness, that redhead boy was in the middle of it. In the whole of space and time, he never saw a painting that made his brain buzzing with questions; one thing he had no doubt was that the painting had the same figure as a certain someone he was too familiar with. It contains her energy, and contain her image. He had no doubt about it, and he thought about what the figure had said, she had mentioned that they got her name wrong, but what was the right name? What did she tell Sam her name was? Groaning, the Doctor shook his head before he took out his TARDIS key and headed for the stairs.

Pausing, the Doctor turned to look down the corridor to where he could hear Sam's voice. A part of him wanted to go back and asked if he wanted to travel with him, but a part of him was refusing the idea; taking a child into his life as a companion was too risky and dangerous. He sighed and muttered under his breath as he took one glance inside his TARDIS, wondering where he was going to go next.

"Well, here we go again."

* * *

 **This chapter done! Thank you children.  
Now, Sam's not going to travel with the Doctor yet.  
He will thou, very soon. Like really soon.  
Like it's not going to take long. **

**THANK YOU FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Day of the Clown I: The Missing Children

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's and I don't own Doctor Who.**

 **A/N: CURRENTLY FREAKING OUT ON THE NEW DOCTOR WHO CHRISTMAS SPECIAL**

 **OH MY HOLY FREAKING TARDIS I AM LOVING IT!  
** **I LOVE EVERYTHING ABOUT IT, AND HOW SAD AND BEAUTIFUL IT WAS, AND ALSO HOW BRILLIANT IT WAS!**

 **And to close it up.  
** **J** **ODIE WHITTAKER  
** **I HEREBY WELCOME YOU AS THE 13TH DOCTOR AND I KNOW YOU WILL BE BRILLIANT.**

 **Now! On to the story!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Day of the Clown: The Missing Children

A beautiful sunny day. Sunny day means a perfect day for the group of boys who are playing football by the pitch nearby after school. They were all goofing and playing around until one of them decided to give a powerful kick and the ball went off sauntering through the nearby trees and bushes. The boy grimaced as his other friends groaned in disappointment, knowing how well a big mistake that was.

"Tony!" one of his friend scolded him.

"Nice going mate," said the other one.

"Sorry," Tony said sheepishly. Guess his powerful Ronaldo kick didn't work like he thought it would.

"Go get it!" his friends ordered him.

The boy walked over to fetch the ball, slowly and carefully goes inside the trees and started on the lookout for a brown shape football around. He passes a fenced and went in easily through the gapped and started walking inside, hoping to found the ball easily, but when he glanced around, he can't locate the exact location where the ball land.

"Grab the ball already, Tony?" called his friend.

"Can't find it!" answered him as he walks a bit further.

Suddenly, he saw a flashed of a person wearing colourful clothes. Stopping his tracks and glanced around nervously, he felt it again passing behind him as he quickly turned his head around but no one was there.

"Who's there?"

A chilling laughed suddenly heard by the boy, making his knee gone suddenly weak and the made the hair in the back of his head turned up. Glancing around again, he could feel his hands started to sweat as the chilling laughed continues. He heard his friend calling him but he can't move, and for utter reason, he can't scream his name.

Looking up, he started to glanced around in circle, hoping to know where the direction of the laughed came from. Colours started to be seen from his vision and he started to become dizzy. Stopping, he finally spotted the ball and quickly ran over it to grabbed it. Finally, with the ball in his hand, he started to ran away, until he was surprised by the clown who suddenly appeared in front of him, and the child disappears, never to be seen again.

0o0

Sam Holmes was nine years old and many things had changed about his life since two years he met with the Doctor. Currently, he's living with Jackie Prentice on an apartment in Powell Estate. A loud harsh woman with a huge heart, and also a hard slapped. She never lay a hand on him of course, but she did lay on a man who she dated until she found the man sleeping with another woman in her bed; there where he saw the slap power of Jackie Prentice. Sam loves living with Jackie of course, and even if she worked till night, they usually had their own days with old movies and popcorn, sometimes shopping but he sorts of hated that because he needs to wait a long time for her. He loved her like a she was his mum, but deep inside his heart he knows that someday it was time to move again and he needs to be ready on letting go. It might sound sad, but not to him; for him, it's better to have good memories with them before he left, and he did have a tons of good memories for his life.

As usual, he got home from his school and went up straight to his apartment until he saw a group of police was in front of the Perth family. He can see there's Mr. Max Perth holding his dear wife who was crying in his arm while the police break them another bad news. Whispered of the neighbours can be heard as Mrs. Tina Perth wailing her lost son name; a sign that another child has been taken.

There have been ten cases of children around the area had gone missing and no one seemed to know anything about what happened to them. They all were just gone, and it always happened at the daylight where people still roaming around the areas, but incredibly no one has ever saw any of them. No one saw anyone strange, no one heard screaming, it just as if the children were suddenly vanished.

Of course the police had been around the Powell Estates and the surrounding area but had found nothing. But as days become weeks with no news, many feared that the police would simply drop the case and declare them all runaways. There's a sense pf anger and helplessness brewing in the Powell Estates that only added to the bad state of affairs. The parents of the Estates finally had enough and taken to encouraging all the children to stay in groups, and even his foster mum was checking on Sam and keeping him closer than ever before.

The situation made him think about the Doctor man. How maybe he would just suddenly be here and saved the children, but knowing that he might never see the mysterious man again diminish the idea completely. Sighing softly, Sam keep on walking and entered the apartment.

"I'm home." Sam announced. He put his keys on the left and put his bag on the top of the sofa while finally wondering at the kitchen grabbing something to drink.

He noticed the note his foster mum has left for him on the fridge saying,

 ** _"Gone at Bev for a moment. Be back soon and don't wonder off_** _. **"**_

With that, he proceeds to go inside his room and shower also changed into a normal t-shirt and long pants, finally decided it was comfortable, he jumped onto the sofa and turned on the television while eating some biscuits he found on the fridge.

 _'Another missing child was confirmed last night; no evidence of a struggle was present. It has been the 11th one this week and police are combing the streets to find these people. Early reports indicate-'_

"Sam," called Jackie. His foster mum's voice echoed through their apartment. "You there?"

"Yeah." Sam called back from the sofa.

"Good," she sighed in relieved, and went through the kitchen making some tea. "I saw the police outside and reporters, who is it this time then?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Perth son, Tony from downstairs," he informed her.

"Blimey, makes me ill just thinking about it." Jackie said, crossing her arms and shuddered a bit. She pointed at him. "You watch yourself, would you Sam?"

He nodded.

"Good." said Jackie, she took a sip into her tea. "Now can you be a doll and grab the lottery money from Wilson at the store."

Sam frowned at her. "Thought you quit on lottery ticket, said they never give you enough of what you need?" he questioned her.

"Well, somehow this one hit a quite jackpot," she said grinning in glee. "Now go, before Wilson finish his shift."

He rolled his eyes and got off from the sofa.

0o0

Henrik's department store is one of the mall near the Powell Estate, the three storage building that always filled with people shopping clothes and eating in the food court, there's also people handing out flyers and coupons around too. Sam walked inside until suddenly startled with one of the employee handing out some flyers who dress like a clown while holding a red balloon. The man was smiling down at him, while encourage him to take the yellow ticket or a coupon that looked like a ticket to a museum or some discount coupon.

Taking the ticket, he smiled politely and went off to his way while reading what's the coupon said, he frowned as he read it; "Spellman's Museum of the Circus". He thought a bit if there's any sign of a circus show around the Estate, but there were none. If there is, the Estate would full blown talking about it, or maybe it was hidden under the missing children news. Shrugging, he put the ticket inside his pocket and made his way.

Sam ambled over to the elevator, pressing the button for the basement. He could feel it descending below his feet as he anxiously waited for the doors to reopen. Seconds later, he heard the "ding" of the elevator stopping, and the doors rattled open. Stepping out into the hallway, he maneuverer down to a door with a silver handle.

"Wilson!" Sam called as he walked down the corridor, "Wilson, I'm here to take Jackie's lottery money. Wilson?" he knocked on the door to Wilson's office, "Are you there? I can't stay long; Jackie will be worried sick."

A bang sounded behind him and he snapped his head in that direction before walking towards the sound, "Okay, this doesn't seem creepy at all," he sang sarcastically.

Sam moved further into the room, waiting for any sort of answer. Flicking the lights on and looking around, seeing half-dressed shop window dummies and rack of clothes.

"Wilson!" called Sam. "It's Sam! I'm here about the money."

He cautiously walked further into the room when he suddenly heard a creaking behind him and turned to see the same clown carrying a bright red balloon in its hand with the white face paint and huge painted cynical smile standing there. His eyes widened and he laughed a shakily as he started backing towards the exit, feeling anxious of the clown in front of him.

"Very funny," Sam laughed, obviously thinking it was a joke, "Nice advertising really," the clown kept on walking towards him.

"Okay, I got it," he swallowed, backing up. "Right, that's nice and all but I'm a bit scared now so please stop."

The clown didn't answer but rather the continued after Sam, who was anxiously walking backwards, away from him. All of a sudden, he felt a hand grasp on his shoulder, and he stopped, glancing at his left.

Wilson. Standing there and staring at him with a worried face.

"You alright Sam?" asked Wilson. He checked on the empty hall and stared at him again. "You look a bit pale?"

"I'm fine!" Sam exclaimed. He can feel his heart almost jump from his chest but he tried to put a calm face as he smiled. "Peachy even."

Wilson stared at him sceptically. "You sure about that?" he asked him. "Looks like you might scream earlier. I've tried to call you the entire time but you were just frozen there."

"I'm alright, just got startled with the plastic dummy." Sam told him with a small smile and pointing at the plastic mannequin behind him.

"Oh, alright then." Wilson said with a smile then he gave Sam a bag of money. "Here's the lottery money, and tell Jackie I said hi."

Sam nodded as he placed the money in his bag. "I will." he told him, as he hurriedly ran out from the basement. The memory of the clown still fresh in his head.

* * *

 **Hello! It's me again.  
** **And it's another Sarah Jane Adventure Episode.  
** **Can't help it, I just love the show. I was going to us the Mark of the Berserker but I don't think it'll fit well into the story.  
** **So here it is!**

 **Please give me a review about it thou**


	7. Day of the Clown II: Clown Balloon

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Sam my own character.**

 **A/N: The following story means the change of the Doctor's time-line.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Day of the Clown: Clown with The Balloon

In math class, Sam sighed in distraction and doodled on the edge of his paper, he did not think about the clown until now. Everyone at his school comprehensive was talking about the same disappearances and student theories filled with corridors. Many theories were along the same line as the police, a young gang or runaway pacts, but other suggested horrible situations with murder that made Sam cringe. One student was even suggesting alien abductions to anyone who would listen and claiming to have seen lights in the sky.

"You alright mate?" a voice asked. Jostling him out of his thoughts. Sam turned to look at Alex Castello, a boy with dark coffee skin, and the class clown. He was watching him with a look of concern. "You look really pale mate, not that you're not before, but are you alright?"

"Fine," Sam said. He forced a smile that wasn't all successful.

"Did you know about the Museum of Circus?" Alex asked, excitement in his eyes. "Got this ticket from the clown in Henrik's street."

"Course," Sam responded with a whisper. He couldn't ignore the cold weight that had settled in his stomach as he remembered about the clown in the basement that he saw. He trembled slightly and shook his head.

"Another detention then?" Sam pointed at his friend detention slip.

"It's the curse of being funny in class," Alex said with a smug smile, walking towards the loo. "Teachers didn't appreciate you that much, or maybe they're just jealous over my popularity."

He scoffed at him, "Sometimes you need to lay off mate."

Alex shrugged and entered the toilet.

Sam gathered up his things and headed towards the main entrance, until he heard a throaty chuckle, nothing like he'd ever heard a student or teacher make. The sound was sinister, somehow he knew that and Sam changed direction just in time to heard Alex entering the loo.

"Alex?" Sam called out. His voice quivered with hesitation. "Was that you laughing?"

There was no response and Sam glanced at the main entrance before taking a few steps towards the loo. He called out his question and Alex's name once again, but there was no answer. Rolling his eyes, he was afraid if he checked on him, he'll only going to prank him and surprise him. After a moment of silent debate, Sam entered the toilet and looked about the small room for Alex. A bag was lying on the floor with pens and paper spilling out of it. Walking forward, Sam pushed open the first of the three toilet stalls but it was empty. He called for Sam again as he opened the second stall, but there was again no answer. Sam opened the third and final stall, staring inside at the emptiness where a person should have been.

"Right, I've got the joke," he said panicking. "Come on Alex."

No one answered and he felt a bit annoyed by it, in a moment he waited for Alex to suddenly come out and scared the living out of him. But his mind stumbled over the issue of how Alex could have entered right in front of him by the only door and be gone. His eyes moved to the tiny high window above his head. Alex would have had to climb onto the sinks to get close to it and there hadn't been enough time for that. Besides, it was locked.

"Alex? It's not funny, Alex." Sam called him, his voice weak and desperate. Real fear was clawing at his chest, but Sam didn't know what he was afraid of.

Suddenly, the throaty laugh came from behind him and Sam turned to see the clown with the white face paint and huge painted smile standing in plain view in the mirror. Only, the reflection made it appear that the clown was standing right behind him. Gasping, Sam spun around to look, but he was alone in the room. He looked back at the mirror, ignoring a shaking hand to see the clown, the exact same clown he met, grinning at him.

"What are you?" he asked weakly. He darted between the balloon and the painted face. "Nice trick," he forced out. Sam tried to laugh, but it sounded hollow. "How are you doing that?"

Tipping his head to one side, the clown's smiled deepened.

"All I want," the clown told him in a raspy voice, "Is to give you a balloon."

The clown's hand him the bright red balloon, reached towards him and passed through the surface of the mirror. Eyes widening, Sam almost screamed at the impossible sight. He stumbled back when the balloon came within inches of his face and watched the mirror's surface ripple outwards from his arm.

"This can't be real," Sam shook his head in denial but didn't take his eyes off the clown.

"Just take the balloon," the clown said to him. Smile growing wider by the moment.

The temperature in the room seemed too low, too cold and Sam couldn't make his legs move. A frantic voice in his head was shouting at him to run, but he can't even breath. Suddenly, the door swung open and Sam's middle-aged history teacher stepped inside. The older man seemed startled but looked quizzically at Sam.

"Holmes?" he asked, peering over his glasses. "Shouldn't you be getting home? It's against the rules to loiter."

There was an irritated expression talking over his features that promised trouble if Sam didn't start moving. Somehow it cut through the terror that had been keeping him in place. With a stunned expression, Sam stared back at the mirror but the clown and the balloon were gone. Blinking, he took a deep breath and nodded to the teacher.

"Yes, sorry sir. Just taking a piss that's all." Sam told him and made his way outside the bathroom.

"Have you seen Castello," the teacher said, while looking around the bathroom making Sam's stopped his steps. "He said he was going to the loo first than checking in for detention."

"No idea sir." Sam said, his voice trembled slightly. For a moment he gestured to the fallen bag. "Someone dropped their things," he added in a stronger voice.

"I'll take them to the lost and found," the teacher assured him with a touch of impatience. "Now move along."

Nodding, Sam rushed out of the bathroom and into the hall which felt huge and far too quite. It only took him a few moments to escape out of the front doors and into the sunlit courtyard. Turning, Sam looked back up at the school with a frightened expression.

0o0

Sam began to walk home, glancing around him constantly and wrapped his hand around his bag strap. A group of fellow students were walking past him, chatting as if nothing was wrong. Sam walked behind the group and tried to relax, but then saw a flash of yellow and red in the corner of his eyes. Across the street was a small park and standing there smiling at him was the clown.

With no utter reason or if it was the cause from a spur of curiosity, he chased over the clown across the street and bumped through some of his classmates. Holding the strap of his bag a little tighter, he ran through the block with ease and followed the clown through an empty alleyway, glancing around he saw the clown leaning on the brick wall but until he was gone again.

Then, Sam skidded to a halt, looking around the alleyway. He muttered something about losing him and then his eyes settled on a nearby wheel-bin. There was a bright red balloon in the air, string tied to the handle of the bin, the same red balloon the clown wanted to give him earlier. He walked towards it and reached out for the balloon.

"Do not touch the balloon Sam Holmes." a rough northern voice startled him.

Sam turned to look for the voice and spotted the Doctor, made his way towards the balloon and the boy who just stared at him. His face looked grim and cold, and the Doctor still wear the same leather jacket and green jumper he wore two years ago at the museum. Sam thought that he would never see him again, but here he was, looking grim and angry.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"I don't know why, just don't." instructed the Doctor as he grabbed some kind of pen device and started scanning it.

The boy stared at the balloon for a few seconds more before an insane laughter and a sudden face of a clown, seemed to emanate from it and then it popped.

"What the hell was that?" Sam asked him, turning his attention to the Doctor.

"Oi!" the Time Lord scolded. "Language."

The Doctor produced his device again and scanned Sam. The boy looked at him confused and swatted the man arm, feeling a bit annoyed that he was ignoring him. "Care to explain what's going on?" he asked.

He turned back to him abruptly, "What are you doing here?"

"I live here!" Sam retorted.

"Well, what you do that for?"

"Because I do." Sam sighed, "Look, can you just explain to me what's going on?"

"The thing controlling it projects life into the balloon. I cut off the signal, dead." the Doctor explained. "When the signal cut off, poof, pop the balloon." He demonstrated it.

"So that's radio control?"

"Thought control," the Doctor corrected raising an eyebrow. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," he said after a moment. "But who's controlling it?"

"Long story." the Doctor told him. He waved his device once more to make sure, he frowned when he sees the result. "Although, mind sharing your part of the story? Seeing something that shouldn't be there lately?"

"Sort of yeah. Been seeing this weird creepy clown lately."

"But you didn't tell anyone?" the Doctor clarified.

"Well, what am I supposed to say? Look, Jackie, I don't want to worry you, but I'm seeing clowns that no one else can see." Sam retorted with a hint of sarcasm, "Do you want me to get locked up?"

"Fair point," the Doctor frowned looking at the silver thing of his again. He looked at Sam and only grinned, "Well, bye then!"

Sam ran after him. "Hold on a minute, you can't just go swanning off!"

"Yes I can," the Doctor turned to him. He kept on walking away. "Here I am. This is me swanning off. See you!"

"But what about the clown?" Sam ran after him.

"You'll be fine now," the Doctor reassured him. He turned to him again. "Besides, things like this could be dangerous. More dangerous than the Mona Lisa."

"Look!" Sam said, grabbing his arm and wrenching him to stop. "There's something that none of the adults can see is stalking me and my friends, and whatever thing that is, I've got to knows what's going on."

The Doctor stopped and stared at the boy's eyes. He can see fear and anxiety through him, of course he can't blame him. But there's something else, the look of determination, and he can't really back down and told him not to worry anymore with that looks in his eyes. He sighed, knowing the boy wasn't going to give up, and thinking how this might be an awful idea.

"Here's what I know, the children are missing, "the Doctor started to told him. "I tried to track the source of the problem, but I can't have a full boost of it, until of course my sonic screwdriver found a strange signal," he said as he waved his device. "Then I met you here, so I cut it off and you told me about seeing a clown."

"But what's it all for? I mean, a clown isn't exactly low profile." Sam pointed out.

"It might know that kids are supposed to like clowns or it might know that kids are supposed to hate clowns." the Doctor added. "Do you believe me?"

"I don't know."

"But you're still listening," he pointed out.

"Really though Doctor. Tell me- who are you?" Sam asked and the Doctor stopped, turning back to him.

This got him to stop, and he regarded the young boy with an unrecognizable look, "Do you know like we were saying about the Earth revolving?" he slowly made his way back to him, "It's like when you were a kid. The first time they tell you the world's turning and you just can't quite believe it because everything looks like it's standing still. Standing in front of him, he watched his face and uttered, "I can feel it."

The Doctor took Sam's hand and clarified, "The turn of the Earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at a thousand miles an hour, and the entire planet is hurtling around the sun at sixty-seven thousand miles an hour, and I can feel it. We're falling through space, you and me, clinging to the skin of this tiny little world, and if we let go-" he let go of his hand, "That's who I am. Now forget me Sam Holmes."

"Go home." the Doctor said, pointing at the opposite direction.

As he strolled away in one direction, Sam turned and started to walk away. He can't explain the feeling of something stir in his stomach at the touch of his hand, the feeling as if the Earth was calling him, but it made him forgot about the gripping fear he felt earlier, feeling more relaxed. He sighed, walking in the opposite direction, thoughts tumbling in his mind like clothes in a dryer.

* * *

 **New chapter is born! Sorry it took a bit longer but it was worth it.  
** **I've got a bit busy with school, so might take a bit longer.  
** **I do hope I can post the next chapter next week or even better, tomorrow.**

 **Thanks! Please gives a review, and have a cookie in the process.**


	8. Day of the Clown III: Spellman Museum

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that related to Doctor Who except my OC's**

 **A/N: I've done it! Finish the chapter at last, although I should been making an essay but I finish my fan-fiction instead.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Day of the Clown: Spellman Museum of Creepy Clown

The police came around the school to find out more about Alex's who had vanished from the school. His school bag found in the bathroom was identified as his, but no one had seen the boy since the end of classes. They tried to asked the students and teachers about the boy, but no one sees where exactly Alex went. Sam had tried to stay calm and answer them but held back about the clown. He was certain that he had seen it but when the officers told him the CCTV cameras in the school hadn't seen anyone enter the bathroom except Alex, he and the teacher decided to stay quiet.

A clown that no one could see wasn't a good thing at all, and a small part of Sam wondered that maybe this all connected to the museum ticket with the clown face combined. Realization brightened Sam's eyes, he remembered Alex mentioned about the museum ticket yesterday, he slowly reached into his pocket, fishing out a crumpled rectangle of brown paper. As the knot in his stomach tightened, Sam nibbled on his lip and debated telling the police. The problem was the same as before, other people couldn't see the clown. The ticket would mean nothing to them.

The ticket bothered Sam, but it seemed like impossible that a ticket would cause him seeing the clown yesterday. Besides, the Doctor told him that he cut off the signal, so there must be something else, because he still has the ticket with him and he hasn't seeing clown this day. Sam spoke too soon, as he looked up but suddenly froze.

A clown was standing there and staring right at him. Watching him, gaze flicked on him with his head titled to the side. His smiled was widen and his decaying teeth gleamed out at him. The canteen was noise and packed with students, so there's should be someone who notice the clown right away, especially when the clown was standing in the canteen exit.

He couldn't breath as the same throaty chuckle filled the air, choking him. Sitting absolutely still, Sam watched the clown turn and wave to him with a wide grin. It didn't have a balloon but Sam was certain it was the same clown, red blue and yellow with a large painted smile. Suddenly, someone grabbed his shoulder, startled him from his gaze.

"You alright?" David Finn's, one of his friend and was in the same soccer club with Alex. He seemed to notice his unease.

Sam can only smile in returned.

"Worried about Alex right?" David asked, his features softened sadly.

"Somethin' like that," Sam responded with a whisper.

"Don't worry about it," he said, patting Sam's back. "The police are on it, and we know Alex's. He'll probably pranking his kidnapper right now, like that kid in home alone."

Sam chuckled at his comment. But then he saw David's shove one of the yellow tickets into his pocket. His mouth dried up and his mind buzzing with questions and fear.

"Dave," Sam said, "That ticket you've got there, where did you get it?"

"You mean this?" Dave asked him. He pulled the exact yellow ticket to him. "Outside Henrik's. It's for some museum, Spellman or something."

He nodded.

"We should go there sometimes," Dave told him, grinning at him. "I bet it must be creepy. Probably Alex's already been there first."

"Maybe next time yeah," Sam said, his voice trembled in fear. He got up from his chair and made his way to his next class, there's something wrong with Spellman Museum and there's one way to find out.

0o0

The plan was simple, pretend to be a student doing a report on clowns and hope that he'd find out something or at least hope that the clown wasn't the sort that ate children like in the films he watched. The backup plan was simple too; if he didn't come home then he hoped Jackie showed the police his note, and he hope the policeman gave some thought and come looking at this location. Basically, Sam Holmes was in very deep trouble and he knew it.

After his foster mother left for worked, he quickly proceeds his plan. Dashing to his room, he snatched up his notebook and his keys. Packing his things in a shoulder bag, Sam pulled out a sheet from his notebook and wrote a message to Jackie.

 ** _Gone to Spellman Museum of the Circus with some friends, wanting to find out about this creepy clown there. Don't wait up._**

 ** _-Sam_**

Finishing up, he grabbed a magnet from the fridge and placed the message on the fridge. He rushed out the front door and locked it behind him, shoving his keys into his bag, he ran down and to the main road. Pulling out the yellow ticket, Sam checked the address and started towards the nearest underground station.

Keeping in the crowds, Sam didn't meet anyone's eyes and kept his guard up in case the clown appeared again. Checking the small map on the ticket again, Sam walked towards the mysterious location. He stopped across the street and looked over at the blue painted building. It had elegant arched doors and the words **'Museum of the Circus'** were painted in red and yellow above the arch. From his angle, Sam could see that paintings of clowns were framed the door which did not make him feel any better. The worst part was that he did not see anyone going in or out.

The arched glass front doors creaked loudly as he pulled one open, sending a shudder through his body. Circus poster hung in the large doorway entry but were faded from age and the sun. The inside of the museum was painted red and blue, but it was fading and giving it an aged look that hinted of decay and neglect. Each step he took seemed to echo as he moved further inside and the scent of dust was overwhelming. Old photos and newspaper clippings hung on the walls in display cases with weak lamps illuminating them.

Laughter was lurking in the air and spiralling from the cases that held wooden clown puppets. Everything was covered in a layer of dust and he had the oddest feeling that people weren't actually supposed to come here, that this place was just a show.

"Hello?" Sam called into the silent room. He pulled out the ticket. "I have a ticket for entry into the museum."

A shiver went down his spine at the sheer wrongness of this place. There was no one in the room and no ticket stand in sight. Several dark corridors led away from the main room, but he couldn't see very far down.

"Welcome!" a voice to his right suddenly bellowed.

Sam turned to see a tall man standing in a small spotlight that he was certain hadn't been there the moment before. He was dressed in an elegant ringmaster suit and his top hat was tilted on his head. For a moment he was still, before moving dramatically with a flourish of his arm.

"Welcome to Spellman's Magical Museum of the Circus and the story of the most wondrous family entertainment in the world," he announced in a booming but detached voice.

The strange man moved slowly, his eyes were dark like his hair and the spotlight made the sharp features of his face more pronounced. As he spoke, his face reflected no emotion and his eyes remained cold and distant.

"The jugglers and tumblers of Ancient Rome," Spellman gestured grandly to a small modern of a roman coliseum as he moved to a large painting of battlefield, "To the father of the modern circus, believe it or not, was a Sergeant Major in the 15th light dragoon."

"Are you Mister Spellman?" asked Sam, eyeing the man carefully.

"Elijah Spellman at your service my boy," Spellman greeted. He removed his hat in one a fluid motion.

"Mister Spellman, my name is Sam Holmes, and I came here because I am doing a report on clowns and," Sam said as he stepped forward and presented his yellow ticket. "I picked up this ticket for me so this seemed a good place to start."

"Ah, the princes of the sawdust ring," he replied, sweeping his top hat back on. "This way please."

Spellman strode past him quickly towards another corridor of the main entry. The spotlight followed him on his journey leaving Sam standing in a dark corner alone. He hesitated for a split second before following the very creepy man deeper into the museum.

"What have you got yourself into, Holmes." Sam muttered to himself. He holds the strap of his bag a little tighter as he followed the very creepy man deeper into the museum.

The room he was led into was a full of six full sized clown mannequins dressed in brightly coloured costumes and makeup. Some were hobo clowns with oversized plaid clothing, but others were in elegant harlequin suits with highly styled face paint. Sam followed Spellman into the room past a shelf of clown puppets and row of posters.

"Mankind has always needed someone to make them laugh," Spellman said. He turned dramatically back to Sam. "Slave or kin. The pharaohs had fools, so did the Native Americans. We had harlequins and in the Middle Ages, the jester."

Sam write down his words in his notebook, hesitant to take his eyes off him, he turned to look around the room while Spellman spoke about the various forms of clowns in history across the globe. Then he paused, turned his attention to a painting contained a figure in yellow, red, and blue playing a flute. The image was familiar, but Sam could not place where he knew it from.

"The Pied Piper," Spellman said, smiling in amusement. "The legend says that the piper came to the town of Hamelin when it was overrun by rats and entered into an agreement with the citizens. He used his magic pipe to led all the rats into the river where they drowned, thus freeing Hamelin. When he had performed this service, the village refused to pay him the agreed sum and he vowed revenge. He returned soon after and used the power of his pipe to lead the children of the village away, never return."

He stepped up behind Sam, sending a shiver down his spine. "That painting is the oldest and most accurate picture of the Pied Piper," he said. "The colours of his costume signify that he was a traveling entertainer," Spellman leaned down closer to Sam's ear and concluded, "But I'm afraid that even clowns have their dark days."

Sam swallowed as he fought back a shudder. "That's a good story, Mister Spellman," he said. His smile was forced and his hands trembled. "Do you think the story could be real? Like it could have a real source?"

When there was no answer, Sam turned to look for Spellman but he was gone. Then the chuckle filled the empty room, vibrating through the air and making the space seem smaller. He called for the man, trying to keep his voice even and calm, even if he knew that he failed horribly. Suddenly, the clown doll on display near to him shifted forward. Looking towards it in alarm, Sam took a step back, but the clown's arm flashed out and grabbed his wrist.

Sam stumbled back from the clown in shock as the others in the room began to walk forwards, turned to look at him and then slowly smiled at him. Clawing frantically, at the arm holding him, Sam tried to free his arm and escape. They were almost upon him when the sweat off his hand let him slip from the tight grip, he saw the chance and bolted to the corridor. The bright coloured walls suddenly were prison walls keeping him in and everything looked the same. Turning a corner sharply, he suddenly found himself facing a smiling Spellman in the dark corridor.

Backing away from Spellman, he found himself pressed tightly against the far wall. Spellman smiled widely and Sam shivered, unable to mask his fear. He opened and closed his fist as he struggled to breathe and regain control. The ring master watched him gathering his courage calmly, not at all that impressed.

"Who are you?" Sam asked.

"Who am I?"

Spellman smirked at him, his eyes glittering with amusement. The image shifted suddenly, like a hologram in front of Sam, shimmering in the little light of the corridor. He could only stare in shock as it creating a tall humanoid figure dressed like the Pied Piper. The blue, yellow, and red suit highlighted rather than hid his sinister smile and he leered at Sam. A scream caught in his throat.

"I am the Pied Piper who conjured away the whole town's infants and has chilled the hearts of parents for more than seven centuries," he hissed at him, the words echoing in the corridor.

Then he shifted again, suddenly becoming the brightly coloured clown that had been stalking him and his friends. Terror flooded Sam's face and he took a step backwards, shivering slightly at the man. His smile grew horrible, showing teeth that were sharp as he leered down at him.

"And now," it said in a raspy voice, "I am Odd Bob the Clown, who snatches children in the heartbeat their mothers turned back is turned." Odd Bob stepped closer to Sm and whispered darkly, "I am the thing that lives in the darkest corners. I am the nightmare you never forget. I am the shadow creeping in your room. I am all these things and more." A high pitches chuckle escaped him. "I am all that you fear the most, and now Sam Holmes, you are mine to feed on."

A scream caught in Sam's throat as the clowns began to advance on him again as Odd Bob drew back to watch him. He threw his head back laughing at his expression of terror, he closed his eyes tightly but then a humming noise filled the hall and was shortly followed by a small pops and sparking. Odd Bob looked away from Sam towards the sparking noises that were coming from the clowns. Opening his eyes, Sam saw that the clowns were sparking and frozen in place, barely able to move their limbs. Then a warm large hand grabbed Sam's smaller one in a tight but gentle grip. He turned to meet a familiar pair of steel blue eyes looking angrily at him.

* * *

 **I really want this story bring out the Ninth Doctor more.  
** **Because I really love him and I love how simple but brilliant his story arc is.**

 **Anyway! Please review.**


	9. Day of the Clown IV: Red Balloons

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's.  
I am saying this because I do not want to get sue by the BBC.**

* * *

Chapter 9

Day of the Clown: Army of Red Balloons

The Doctor kept a tight grip on Sam's hand as he pulled him past Odd Bob Down the dark corridor. Brushing past the clown, he ran as fast as he could alongside the Doctor. He could barely see anything but the solid grip and the assurance that he was getting away from Odd Bob kept Sam moving. The man holding his hand seemed to know another way out as he led him down a new corridor and towards a service door.

Gone were the bright colours of the circus museum and now black walls threatened to swallow them. They stopped just in front of it and he held a silver tube in his free hand up at the door. It shined blue on the end, there was a strange humming noise and then the lock clicked open. He pushed the door open and pushed Sam out into the alley ahead of him. Turning away from him, the Doctor pushed the door closed behind them and held the tube thing up again, shining the blue light on the lock.

He didn't say anything, but grabbed Sam hand again and started moving down the back alley. Remaining silent, Sam allowed himself to be guided away as he worked to keep up with his much longer strides. A few streets down, the man slowed to a stop and released his hand. Panting, Sam leaned against the alley wall, and after catching his breath, he looked up at the man. He was looking down at him with a curious and slightly angered expression. In a strangely graceful movement, he put the odd silver tube that Sam had seen him used it before, it had a blue tip on one end into his pocket and then shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket.

"I must say, you really love looking for trouble Sam Holmes," the Doctor said. He gave him a concern look as his eyes scanned him. "You're not hurt are you?"

"No." Sam shook his head, quickly and took another breath, urging his heart rate to slow. He still felt a lump of scream in his throat. "Just shaken up."

"Think we lost them," the Doctor told him as he checked his odd silver tube again. He turned to Sam. "Glad it didn't take you right away."

Sam frowned at him, his mind replaying everything that had happened. "It didn't just take me like the others, it was like Odd Bob wanted to scare me first."

"Well, you live up the Holmes name," the Doctor observed. He looked cheerful with a widening grin as he studied him, "Just attacked and still trying to sort it all out."

Sam looked up at his almost manic smile and laughed softly himself. Giggling escaped him without any control as he looked back at the Doctor. The Doctor responded it with a laughed, probably not the most appropriate situation to laughed about, but there's was something about probably getting out the fear in their system.

Then his expression turned more serious. "Now I wasn't able to listen in on much so tell me what you know."

The boy looked at him and saw that he was completely serious and his smile had replaced with a look of concentration. Nodding, Sam looked up at the Doctor who was watching him patiently.

"Well, Spellman said that he was the Pied Piper, seven hundred years ago who took the children away from the town of Hamelin. I don't know where the children that he's taken ends up, but I don't think they're inside the museum," Sam shivered at the memory of the clowns and the deadly silence of the museum. He forced himself to keep going. "It can change its shape at least a bit. He looked normal when I first met Mister Spellman, but then changed his appearance."

"What did that look like?" the Doctor asked.

"A hologram that-," Sam gestured, trying to explained it to the Doctor, but the man arched his eyebrow. "His body shimmered before reassembling."

"Shimmered?"

Sam shrugged. "If it helps, there's a sort of smoke around him."

"Narrows it down," the Doctor told him with a nod. "What else?"

"Those clowns!"

"Dolls under telekinetic control," the Doctor supplied. "I used the sonic screwdriver to seal the joints."

"You used the what?"

"Sonic screwdriver, but now is not the time. What else? What made you come here?"

"The ticket!" Sam dug into his bag to pull out the now worn and torn ticket. He held it out for the Doctor to see. "Odd Bob was handing them out outside Henrik's. It was the only thing all of the missing kids in my area had in common!"

The Time Lord stepped closer to Sam and slowly pulled out the sonic screwdriver from his pocket. Placing his hand over him, the Doctor kept the ticket still and brought the sonic screwdriver to scan it. The humming sound filled the air around them and the boy titled his head curiously while the Doctor kept his eyes focused intensely on the ticket.

"Energy trace on this transfers to the holder, allowing that entity to track them," the Doctor murmured. His voice was thoughtful and he looked up at Sam, studying him again. "That's how they find them. Probably teleports right to them."

"Only kids who have the tickets can see the clown when he comes from them," he told him in a soft voice. Sam looked up at him. "I tried telling the police about the clown, but no one else saw him and the CCTV's didn't pick him up. No one would listen."

"The same energy trace masks him," the Doctor told him, "How sure were you that it was Spellman?"

"Completely sure," Sam told him, meeting his eyes.

"But you went anyway?" the Doctor asking. He leaned against the wall with a curious expression.

"What am I supposed to do? Call the police? There was no evidence of a clown so they would just think I was joking, or worse. Besides, I left Jackie a note, so maybe if I did vanish, they have to go look here. They couldn't see the clown so I needed to force a reason," Sam explained in a rush.

"I'm not sure if that was brave, brilliant, or stupid," the Doctor told him, a grin taking over his face.

"Probably all of them," he admitted with a soft laugh.

"That ticket, give it to me," the Doctor said. The smile faded from his face.

"That won't help; my friend didn't have it on him when he was taken, and unfortunately the trace is still on me," Sam told him. "Even if you try to cut it off."

"I know," the Doctor agreed. "But I can use that energy signature to find out what that thing is so I can stop it. If the children and your friend haven't faded away yet, then they can be brought back."

The Doctor looked down at Sam and stared at him for a moment, before he reached into the left pocket of his leather coat. He pulled out a small disk with tiny gears that surrounded a strange deep green stone. There was a small fasting on one side that the Doctor pulled the string through. The Doctor put the sonic screwdriver near the disk and it hummed, also glowed green for a moment.

"Come here," the Doctor said, motioning Sam closer. He dropped to one knee to be closer to his level and gave him another soft smile. When he moved forwards, the Doctor strap the device on his right hand, and tied the ends of the string together, leaving it like a bracelet.

"It won't last long, probably only twenty-four hours, but for that period of time, at least it will shield you against the energy signature," the Doctor explained to him. "You'll see him, but he won't be able to affect you or take you."

"Only twenty-four hours?" he asked in slight alarm.

"He won't be here anymore, after twenty-four hours," the Doctor promised him. "Trust me. This is what I do."

Jumping up, the Doctor headed off to another opposite direction to the main road. Sam stared after him, only taking a few steps towards the main road.

"Now, it is time for you to go home, and for real this time," the Doctor said, pressing hard on the last words as he gestured to the main road. "Go have your lovely bean and toast at home."

Sam stared at him for a moment before finally nodded and headed out the alleyway. Spotting a station, Sam pulled out his pass and dashed over, feeling strange but oddly better. He stopped when he reached the station and looked across the street to the alley, but the Doctor was nowhere to be seen.

0o0

The bus ride felt longer than usual and extra bumpy. Fortunately for Sam, it was still early afternoon and Jackie hadn't returned from her work yet by the time he got home. With luck, Jackie would never know that Sam had gone out. Rushing into his flat, Sam paused and looked around carefully.

Everything was too quite around the estate. It was still early afternoon, there should be lot of children outside playing soccer or playing the playground. Staring at the yard, Sam's eyes swept over the crowd of kids in a form of a line, who were standing absolutely still with blank expressions and a balloon clutched in their hands. Sam moved to the nearest student, he called out the names of those he knew, but there was no reaction at all. He took a deep breath but failed to form a plan as the entire group turned as one and began to walk away from the estate.

Standing still for a long moment, he wondered what he could do as the group slowly moved down the road. Holding his protective bracelet in one hand, he ran after the group. Sam did not look behind to see parents and adults rushing into the courtyard and shouting to phone the police.

"The same red balloons." Sam whispered to himself.

All the children kept tight holds on their red balloons and the strange path they were taking began to look far too familiar. In the distance, Sam could see the Museum of the Circus. One part of Sam's brain insisted that he run while he could still get away, go home as the Doctor told him and have a lovely bean at home, while the other part of him was focused on all the students getting closer to whatever that clown was.

"Loves looking for trouble, you are Sam Holmes" he muttered to himself.

Sam darted to the front group and stumbled slightly on a grate, his hand still wrapped around the protective stone, into one of the boys near the front. A spark from the stone made him flinch as it jumped from him to the boy's hand. He released the balloon and stopped walking with a shudder, shaking his head.

"David?" Sam called and he turned to look at him.

"Sam? What's going on?" David asked, his tone a bit slurred from the effect.

The other students however, kept on moving around them with no sign on losing their march. David's eyes widened in confusion as he began to reach for one of his friends, until Sam yanked his hand stopped and shook his head, signalling not to reach for his friend's or the balloon. He pulled his hand back and nodded weakly. Sam sighed and glanced around, he looks at his bracelet again and took it off.

"David! Go around and let the stone touch the others," Sam ordered him. He held out the stone and gently placed it to David's hand. "Then go out to the street and start to find some adults, or the police."

David nodded, understand his duty. "What about you?"

"I'm going to do something incredibly stupid, that probably beat Alex's stupidity in the process." Sam told him with grin.

Then Sam moved to the back of the line and followed the last of the students down into the basement while he can hear his friend David calling him. He tried to remember if in the old Pied Piper story, there had been a child who wasn't under the spell, but who went with the others anyway. The trap door slid closed behind him.

* * *

 **We have come this far my friend!**

 **Please review and give me your thought about this story.**


	10. Day of the Clown V: The Last Laugh

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, how many times do I need to say this.  
Welp! On to the story.**

* * *

Chapter 10

Day of the Clown: The Last Laugh

Creeping closer to the students in front of him, Sam carefully began to slip forward in the crowd. Every step he took down the dark stair case made Sam shiver as the air grew colder and damper. He started to wrap his red jacket a little tighter around himself but saw that the others hadn't shifter their positions at all, still grasping their balloons with one hand and staring blankly forward.

Finally, the stairs came to an end and the small army of the red balloons marched through the short corridor that opened up and a large very old stone room. Sam remembered something rom the story where the Pied Piper trapped the children in the large stone cave room and never to be seen, he shivered at the idea and tried to focus on a plan. He studied the room quickly, a catwalk stretched across the high ceiling of the room and Spellman was standing upon it, looking at the children.

Looking at Spellman, Sam was mindful to keep his head level and stay still in the crowd. The floating red balloons were still being held tightly by everyone and were blocking the view a bit, but hopefully, that meant Spellman wouldn't notice the absence of Sam's own balloon. He was still silent and as Spellman chuckled and clapped his hands, he heard an odd sound. It was the familiar mix of wheezing that he heard at the museum. Sam couldn't stop himself from smiling as the Doctor walked out onto the catwalk near Spellman.

"Release the children," the Doctor ordered Spellman, his voice echoing in the cavernous room.

"I do not think so," Spellman replied. He looked calm and merely nodded to the Doctor. "Tonight, the entire nation shall tremble at the loss of so many children and live in fear that their own are next."

"And you'll feed on that fear," the Doctor glanced at him darkly. He reached into the pocket of his leather jacket. "I know what you are."

"Indeed Doctor," he said with a tip of his top hat. "I assumed you would figure it out after we met at the laboratory where my meteor is stored."

"Seven hundred years you've survived on this planet, by causing fear and causing pain," the Doctor told him. His tone was cold and harsh, making the whole seem colder.

"I must survive," Spellman answered with an elegant shrug. "And I must say that fear is the most powerful human emotion, no matter what this weak species may say."

"It is time for you to stop this, release these children and I will take you somewhere else," he offered in an even tone that did not hide his anger.

"I think not," said the ring master. Then he chuckled. "Seven hundred years Doctor, and I am a legend. I have grown strong on the fear of the humans. You may think that bringing piece of the meteor near me will be enough, but I am too strong for that."

Spellman took a long stride towards the Doctor, no fear or worry on his features. Only a few feet from the Doctor, he stopped and smirked. "These children feel nothing at the moment, but you Doctor," he pointed at the man, "You are afraid that you cannot save them, you are afraid that even if I agree to spare them now, that in the future, I'll start all over again. But you are also afraid of not giving me that offer. I am fear Time Lord and I am so very strong in you."

Sam looked behind him and his eyes widened. "Doctor!"

He looked behind him, and couldn't avoid the clown statues grabbing him. One of them reached into his leather jacket and pulled out a meteor and holding it up. Spellman laughed, the laughter echoing in the room and Sam saw the meteor flickering slightly as it was trying to turn back on.

"Such a nice trick, Time Lord. But those thing won't work at me anymore" Spellman taunted. "I am stronger, the fear of this humans have been my energy for so long now, that a small rock can't even defeat me."

The Doctor stood there, tried to get off from Spellman's puppet. "They are just children, please just let them go."

"Oh, I can't do that. Can you imagine a bogeyman that brings children back from Never Land? Who would be scared of me then?" Odd Bob breathed slowly shifting to Spellman. "Besides, I don't want to harm them, well after a while, they just fade away."

Fear danced through the Time Lord, instantly he saw there was no way out. Holding his breath, Sam watched as the Doctor stared at the man in fear, he bit back a whimper until he realizes that he no longer felt any concern about Spellman seeing him. He had said that all the children couldn't fear, but he wasn't in the trance. His own fear was making him stronger, but if he was right, than being afraid made his brain to work faster to see a way out. Taking a deep breath, he thought a moment what did make him feel better when he was scared.

When he was scared after watching scary movies, when he was scared after a bad dream, when he was scared after he failed a test, when he was scared of being a burden, and when he was scared to be alone. He thought a moment and smiled, laughter. Laugher always made him feels better, after scary movies, Jackie would tune in some jokes for him, there's also silly jokes his friend told him and made him laugh, there's also silly voice he imagined that was uttered from his stuffed bear, there's also laughter from every house he has been too. Dropping his bag, Sam moved through the crowd of students, strolled out, a joke rolling off his tongue.

"Two aerials got married. You should have seen the reception."

Laughter could be heard booming in the room, he caught the sight of a stair leading up to the catwalk and altered his course. By the time he reached the top of the stairs, the sound of laughter lessened, but Sam could still feel a swell of something inside of him that made him stronger. The eyes both of the Doctor and Spellman were fixed on him as he walked towards them.

"Sam." the Doctor frowned as he come closer to the two beings. "What are you doing here?"

"Telling jokes and make people laugh," Sam replied. He shrugged weakly and giggled. "What do you call a sheep with no legs? A cloud. Police toilet stone. The cops have nothing to go on. What do you call a fish with no eyes? A fsh."

The room was now full boomed into laughter, as the Doctor also joined and began to giggle. He felt the clowns that grabbed him weaken and released him and the meteor. Suddenly Spellman felt his power failing, he glared at the young man as more and more laughter filled the air.

"People have shuddered with fear in my shadow for seven hundred years." Spellman growled.

"And now they're rocking with laughter." the Doctor cheered. "I think that's a real kick in the ego."

"Stupid boy!" Spellman reached towards him.

Sam only give him a sly smile, as he stands in confidence, showing no sign of being afraid as he told another jokes to the crowd. Raising an eyebrow, Spellman frowned and took a small step away from him. Sam noticed the movement and grinned at him.

"I am not afraid," he told him with a beaming smile.

Spellman took another step back from the boy, there was still a touch of fear in him, but it had become weakened against something else in him, it was too close to him and too potent when this close to the meteor piece. He turned to the Doctor and looking down at the meteor which had taken on a greenish glow at his weakening powers.

"The fearsome Pied Piper who conjured away a whole town's infants and chilled the hearts of parents trying to make us afraid, but it's a laughing from some cheap children jokes that scares you." the Doctor laughed again. "Fantastic!"

"Doctor, you can't save them all!" Spellman shouted at him. "You'll fail again, and you know it. You will fail as you fail the one you cared about in the war, they will perish and burn. Tomorrow more will die because you can't save them."

"He's going to save everyone today, though," Sam insisted.

The Doctor glanced down at the boy and beaming with smiled and he glanced up at the Pied Piper, gave him a cold grim looked, "It's over, you're done."

Sam close his eyes at the meteor flashed a bright green and Spellman screamed. He dissolved into smoke and was pulled back towards the meteor. He felt another triumph rose in his chest, a laugh escaped him, this time one of wonder. The smoke was pulled quickly into the meteor as the glow faded. Quickly, the Doctor pulled a small metal box out of his pocket and dropped the rock into it. The lid slid shut and green light appeared on the side. He smiled as he looked down and looked at the boy who had made it possible.

"That'll hold him," the Doctor said, with a wide grin. "Neither thought nor emotion can get through this and I've got a nice attic he can rot in."

"You could say he's finally paid the piper."

The two of them glanced at each other and laughed.

The balloons were vanishing one by one and the students were beginning to panic at finding themselves here. He grinned as several of the missing children suddenly popped back into the real world. Sam cheered immediately as he spotted his friend Alex and Mr. and Mrs. Perth son's, Tony.

"We better go. Don't want the police ask too much question and I think I can give you a lift," the Doctor said as he gives a little wink to Sam. Withdrawing his hands from his shoulder, the Doctor stood up, took his hand, and walk away.

0o0

The two of them walked through the back of the building into an alley and finally reached a blue police telephone box. The Doctor was unfazed as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a key, Sam watched as he inserted it into a slot on the door of the police box where the lock should have been. That seemed to unlock the box and the Doctor looked at Sam with a smile.

"You're going to love this," the Doctor stated, as he smiled at him. "Well then Sam Holmes, welcome aboard." He opened the TARDIS door for him, grinning with amusement as he watched the boy made his way inside his time machine.

Around him stretched a cavernous chamber with a high, vaulted ceiling. The walls, burnished gold with corals design, seemed to shine with an inner light. He was standing on metal grating, and beneath it, he could see machinery, which glowed intermittently with a fine light. Atop this was what looked like some kind of control console, six-sided, with a glowing blue-green column rising up from its centre. Beneath the raised tier was more machinery, which seemed to have been disassembled and put back together over and over again.

The boy of course let out an audible gasp, whirling around to get a complete view of the interior, his eyes gleaming with joy and curiosity, "No way" he breathed, smiling from ear to ear. "It's…It's…"

"Bigger on the inside?" the Doctor supplied cheekily, holding back a chuckle at the boy dumbfounded expression.

Sam let out a slightly breathless laugh, a huge grin creeping across his face, "It's beautiful."

The Doctor chuckled at his reaction. "It's called the TARDIS. T-A-R-D-I-S. Time and Relative Dimension in Space." he explained as he walked up to the console.

Sam nodded, still a bit stunned. "It flies, does it?" he asked, wondering how that worked. Surely someone would notice a police box flying about in the sky.

"No," he said. "It disappears in one place and reappears in another." He seemed to be deriving far too much amusement from his reaction. He rushed around the console, pushing, pulling, and twisting various knobs and buttons.

"We better be off then!" the Doctor said as he stands on the handbrake. "Ready?"

"Yes."

The Doctor grinned at him. "Fantastic!"

0o0

The TARDIS materialized near the Powell Estate. Sam stepped out and grinned in wonder at being back home. He turned back to the TARDIS and saw the Doctor leaning against the open doors, with a warm smile.

"The Pied Piper? Easy," the Doctor said with a snap of his finger.

"Absolutely," Sam agreed with a grin.

"I should be on my way then," the Doctor said. He walked back inside the TARDIS until he stopped and pointed at Sam. "Don't make this into a habit."

Sam stared at him, confuse.

"Twice you met me and there's always trouble in between, I'm starting to wonder you're some sort of trouble magnet," the Doctor told him.

"Hey! Don't started pointing finger at me, besides by the look of it, you're also enjoying it mister," Sam replied cheekily.

He smiled then his smile faltered as he checks on his watch.

"You better go home." the Doctor told him. "Check in with the family."

"Oh right," Sam nodded. He glanced down to his shoe then looked up at him. "Well, good night."

"Unless!" the Doctor retorted, making Sam's stops. "Uh… You could come with me?" he offered.

"Sorry?"

"This box isn't just a London hopper you know," the Doctor continued quickly, "It goes anywhere in the universe, free of charge."

Sam hesitated, "Is it always going to be dangerous?"

The Doctor stared at him, he wanted to lie, to reassure him; he was just a small little boy, who were still scared of the dark, but of course he knew it wouldn't be fair. "Yes," he admitted.

"But is it always going to be this fun?" Sam added, he was smirking slightly this time.

"Always," the Doctor voice clear, confident.

Sam heard the extremely tempting offer and suppressed the urge to yell 'yes' and run straight into the blue box. He would love to, more than anything; seeing the universe would be amazing experience for him, he could see galaxies and check out other planets, all the variety of the universe. But everything had happened in a flash and as tempted as he was, he couldn't rush to things like that so easily.

He couldn't just abandon Jackie and his school, as much as he hated the place, there's also his other responsibilities. The Doctor looked expectantly at him, waiting for an answer.

Sam smiled at him. "Weekend."

The Doctor looked shocked. "Sorry?" he asked, astonished.

"I have school tomorrow, and I don't want to abandon it. So I can travel with you on the weekend, is that allowed?" he asked, almost afraid that he was going to refused and left.

The Doctor gape wordlessly at him. Was this child for real? No, was his immediate answer. He was the Doctor, a Time Lord. He was not going to wait for the weekend for some little ape child. Except, maybe he will. He thought back at the first time he met him at the museum. There's something about the boy that turned all of his senses in alarmed, there's also the issue of the painting. The redhead boy that he wanted to ask travelling with him.

Now he met him again, and the boy being more brilliant than ever. He faces his fear with laughter and never showed fear in front of the Piper, never even back out to save a bunch of children he might not know well. At the moment, is as if the universe had handed him a personal mystery. An absence of timeline that was very interesting.

He nodded shortly at him. "Saturday, seven in the morning. Be there or I'll leave you behind."

The Doctor didn't wait to see his wide smile of happiness; he went inside the TARDIS and closed the doors behind him. He piloted the TARDIS away and straight to the day he promised the boy. The TARDIS materialized and he took a deep breath and opened the doors.

He saw Sam in door. front of the box, wearing a red jacket under a white t-shirt, and a blue backpack slung to his back with a smile plastered on his face. The Doctor grinned excitedly as he led him inside the TARDIS.

"Well then," he said, taking his bag off his back. "Welcome aboard, Sam Holmes."

"Rule one, don't wander off."

0o0

A golden blonde hair woman, hiding away and staring at the boy who was waiting outside for the Time Lord to whisk him away. She saw the boy entered the TARDIS, and something in her heart ache, she wanted to go and dragged him out from this mess; telling the universe to stop messing with him, shielding him from the truth. But she, of all people, knows that's not how it works; she even can feel the boy said to her in person. She sighed, and finally closing her eyes as she heard the sound of the TARDIS taking off, slowly opening her eyes; a tingle of gold lingered in her eyes.

"Be safe sunbeam."

* * *

 **Now you have arrived in the last chapter!  
Not really the last, I mean the last where now Sam traveled with the Doctor.**


	11. The End of the World I: Burning Earth

**Disclaimer: (Blimey I write this a lot huh?) I own nothing except, the soul of the innocent... my OC.  
**

 **Also, I change the cover of this story! What do you guys think? Is it better or should I just stick with the first one?  
Tell me in the comment, but until then. Onto the story we go!**

* * *

Chapter 11

The End of the World: Burning Earth

"So, for your first trip Sam Holmes, I'll let you decide, "the Doctor told him, moving around the console. "Where do you want to go? Backwards or forwards in time? What's it going to be?"

"Forwards."

"How far."

Sam shrugged. "One hundred years?"

The Doctor turned random button and switched until the TARDIS started shaking which indicated to Sam that they were travelling through time. The Doctor gave him a mad and excited smile which Sam returned it with a nervous smile. Finally, they stopped.

"There you go. Step outside those doors, it's the 22th century," the Doctor told them pointing to the door.

"You're kidding," Sam said, stunned.

"Although, that's a bit boring," the Doctor told him with a manic grin. "Do you want to go further?"

"Yes!"

He started up the engines, spinning and flicking his way around the console. The ship lurched to a stop, and he gave him a small smile. "Ten thousand years in the future. Step outside, it's the year 12005, the New Roman Empire."

"You think you're so impressive," Sam teased around as he faked boredom. The New Roman Empire did sound interesting and he made a note of that.

"You think I'm not impressive?" the Doctor asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You wish," Sam countered.

The Doctor grinned. "Well then, challenge accepted mister," he announced seriously as he pointed at him. "I know exactly where to go. Hold on!"

Sam gripped the console tighter as the TARDIS shuddered around them. Next to him, the Doctor fanatically pumped the odd lever with a manic grin on his face. His eyes were locked on him as he adjusted the other controls. Then he dashed around the console, hitting a few buttons and then ringing a small service bell with a thump as they come to a stop. The sound echoed in the console.

"Where are we?" asked Sam eagerly. The Doctor just gestured towards the door.

"What's out there?"

He merely gestured again, as Sam quickly made his way to the doors and out into the gallery. His footfalls echoed softly on the ramp as he took a breath and placed his hands on the door. Stepping outside, it was a small room with a set of stairs leading down to a large sheet of metal covering something. Along the stairs were layers of lit benches which made the room somewhat resemble a lecture hall. Sam heard the doors of the TARDIS open again and the whirl of the sonic screwdriver as he walked down the steps. Now closer as he could see that the sheet of metal began to drop.

The Doctor was beside him as the view of the window opened to him. Below them, was the Earth bathed in sunlight, all green and blue with wisps of white clouds here and there. Utterly beautiful, all the colors were vibrant and he could see the march of gold as the sun spread across part of the planet leaving others in the dark.

"You lot, you spend all your time thinking about dying, like you're going to get killed by eggs or beef or global warming or asteroids," the Doctor told him as he crossed his arms over his chest. "But you never take time to imagine the impossible that maybe, you survive. This is the year 5.5/apple/26. Five billion in your future. This is the day, hold on," he glanced down at his watch and then back up to the window. The sun suddenly bulled brightly, inching closer to the little and green planet.

"This is the day the sun expands," he continued quietly. "Welcome to the end of the world."

 **0o0**

 _"Shuttles five and six now docking. Guests are reminded that Platform One forbids the use of weapons, teleportation, and religion. Earth Death is scheduled for 15:39 followed by drink in the Manchester Suite"_

"So, when it says 'guest' that's not the kind of people like human, is it?"

"Not so much," he said with a smile. "Well there will be several humans, probably a few trees or some human-hybrid."

"Right," Sam said slowly. "And they're here what, to just watch the world burn?"

"Yep! A gathering of the great and the good." the Doctor told him. "Course when I say that, I mean the rich."

"Why?" Sam asked, burying his hands in his jacket pocket.

"Fun." he answered with a grin as he leads inside the Manchester suite.

"Joy," Sam mumbled as he followed the Doctor inside.

The room was simple and elegance. Longs windows ran from above his head to the end of the room giving his ability to see the red sun and the Earth easily. The walls appeared to be made of stone with paneling black pillars and sparse decorations. It was nice in a blank slate sort of way, probably this was where the guests going to gather.

"But hold on," Sam frowned, "I read about this once, for the sun to expand to a red giant like that would take millions of years, I mean the transition of a star in its life cycles takes millions of years."

"You are a clever one." the Doctor grinned and pointed out the window. "Right now Earth is the property of the National Trust. They've been keeping it preserved. See down there?" he asked, pointing to the silver bob spinning around the planet. "Gravity satellite. That's holding back the sun."

"The planet looks the same as ever," he said, stepping closer to the window. His earth, the one he grew up on was right there about to be incinerated. Brilliant.

"Yep, classic Earth." the Doctor confirmed. "But now, the money's run out and nature takes over."

"How long it's got?"

The Doctor looked at his watch, "About half an hour, and the planet gets roasted."

"It's empty right? The planet I mean," Sam stared at him.

"Has been for years," the Doctor assured him. "No one left."

Sam stared at glee and curious at the planet below, although he thought about how brilliant to see Earth got roasted for real and not something that come from a movie or comic books; there's a tingle of sadness or maybe fear, that he can't really explain. He never really good at feeling emotions, it was something a bit complicated for him, and it was really confusing on how to express it correctly or even feel it properly.

"Who the hell are you?" a voice demanded behind them, making the two travelers spin around. A humanoid with bright blue skin and goldfish eyes was storming up towards them.

"Oh that's nice, thanks." the Doctor retorted.

"But how did you get in?" the alien huffed. "This is a maximum hospitality zone. The guests have disembarked. They're on their way second now."

The Doctor quickly pulled out a small billfold and held it up. "That's me. I'm a guest. Look, I've got an invitation. Look, there you see? It's fine, see? The Doctor plus one," he assured the man. "I'm the Doctor, this is Sam Holmes. He's my plus one. Is that all right?"

"Well, obviously," he sputtered. "Apologies, et cetera. If you're on board, we'd better start. Enjoy."

"The paper's slightly psychic. It shows them whatever I want them to see," the Doctor explained, flipping it over, showing the blank piece of paper. "Saves a lot of time."

"That's really handy."

He grinned and put it back inside his jacket.

"We have in attendance the Doctor and Sam Holmes," the steward announced. "Thank you. All staff to their positions."

At the words, a small legion of blue people appeared from behind the curtains and out of the hall. "Hurry now, thank you. Quick as you can. Come along, come along. And now, might I introduce the next honored guest? Representing the Forest of Cheam, we have trees, namely, Jabe, Lute, and Coffa," he intoned as the trio entered the room.

A humanoid woman with dark bark textured skin entered the room in a stunning red gown, followed by two others behind her as her escorted.

"There will be an exchange of gifts representing peace. If you could keep the room circulating, thank you," the steward announced. "Next, from the solicitors Jolco and Jolco, the Moxx of Balhoon," he continued as the little man rolled in.

"And next from the Financial Family Seven, we have the Adherents of the Repeated Meme," the steward announced as a group of black robed bipeds walked into the room together. "The investor of Hypo-slip Travel Systems, the brothers Hop Pyleen. Thank you."

Sam tried to keep himself from smiling like a fool as he watched the other guests enter, but then he glanced up and see the Doctor smirking at his direction. The two can't help but suddenly burst into a fit giggle.

"Cal Spark Plug. Mister and Mrs. Pakoo. The Ambassadors from the City State of Blinding Light."

Sam let himself look around the room which was beginning to fill. The small groups were largely lingering together and several were turning attention to boxes they were carrying.

"Dame Lady Rose of the House of Lupin, Defender of the Earth," the steward announced. Sam turned his attention to her, he seemed felt something

Lady Rose walking in with an aura of elegant and power, smiling widely. She was dressed in a strapless coral blue gown that brushed to the floor. Her golden blonde hair was in a knot on top of her head, held together by diamond pins. She seemed relaxed and confident, greeting the other guests in the room and received several respectful nods. Her honey brown eyes lingered on Sam for a moment, glinting with amusement at his expression.

Sam wasn't sure. He was certain that she'd looked directly at him, but wasn't sure what to make of it. He suddenly pulled from his thought when the tree beings were moving slowly towards them. The leader of them appeared female to Sam's eyes with lovely features and dressed in a long red gown. Those behind her carried trays of small potted plants.

"The Gift of Peace," Jabe said, bowing her head a little and gesturing to the plants one her companions was holding. "I give you a cutting of my grandfather," she continued, handing one of the sprouts to him.

"Thank you," the Doctor said brightly, handing the plant to Sam. "Yes, gifts, erm…" he stood a little straighter. "Er, I give you in return, air from my lungs," he then breathed gently on her.

Jabe purred. "How, intimate."

"There's more where that came from," the Doctor said, flirtatiously.

"I bet there is," Jabe smiled suggestively back.

Sam's eyes widened. "What just happened," he muttered.

He looked up at the Doctor giving him a questioning look. The Time Lord only grinned innocently in return, Sam just shook his head and watched as a giant head came through the doors.

"Sponsor of the main event, please welcome the Face of Boe," the steward announced.

"That's a huge head," he whispered.

"I know," the Doctor replied before straightening as the blue blob-alien floated up. "The Moxx of Balhoon," he greeted the small man expansively.

"My felicitations on this historical happenstance," the man greeted in a squeaky voice. "I give you the gift of bodily saliva's"

"Sorry, your what?" Sam questioned.

He got his answer when the Moxx of Balhoon spat and hit him in the face with great accuracy.

"Thank you very much," the Doctor laughed as Sam rubbed his eye and the Moxx rolled off.

"Shut up," Sam hissed at him.

"Right sorry," he laughed then covered it up with a cough. "I'll shut up."

Sam turned to see three black-robed figures glide towards them. Something fell off about this group of aliens, they made him feel nervous and on edge.

"Ah! The Adherents of the Repeated Meme," the Doctor exclaimed. "I bring you air from my lungs," he breathed on them.

The Repeated Meme didn't react but instead took out a silver ball. "A gift of peace in all good faith."

The Doctor took it, and tossed it lightly in the air before also handing it to Sam. He took it gingerly and tried to shuffle up with the pots, trying not to fall and break it.

"And last but not least, our very special guest," the steward announced, finishing it up. "Ladies and Gentlemen, and Trees and Multiform. Consider the Earth below. In memory of this dying world, we call forth, the Last Human. The Lady Cassandra O' Brien Dot Delta Seventeen."

A piece of skin in a frame stretched out like a canvas was being wheeled in by two men in hospital white. Sam barely kept his jaw from dropping in surprised.

"Oh, now don't stare." Cassandra cooed. "I know, I know it's shocking, isn't it? I've had my chin completely taken away and look at the difference. Look how thin I am."

The Doctor choked on a laugh when Sam only frowned and completely surprised. Sam glanced at him then looked pointedly at Cassandra. He only smiled broadly at him.

"Thin and dainty. I don't look a day over two thousand." She laughed and then in a softer voice hissed, "Moisturize me. Moisturize me." The two man sprayed her out of a pair of pumps.

"Truly, I am the last Human. My father was a Texan; my mother was from the Artic Desert. They were born on the Earth and were the last to be buried in its soil. I have come to honor them and say goodbye." Cassandra started crying. "Oh, no tears, no tears. I am sorry. But behold, I bring gifts. From Earth itself, the last remaining ostrich egg. Legend says it had a wingspan of fifty feet and blew fire from its nostrils," she presented.

"If only they were that cool," Sam mumbled under his breath.

"Or was that my third husband?" Cassandra joked. "Oh no. Oh don't laugh. I'll get laughter lines," she cleared her throat.

Behind Cassandra, a staff member rolled in a large jukebox. "And here another rarity. According to the archives, this was called an iPod." she explained. "It stores classical music from humanity's greatest composers. Play on!"

One of the staff pressed and a record fell into place. 'Tainted Love' by Soft Cell began playing and Sam saw the Doctor bopping his head to the beat as he moved around the room, he giggled at the Doctor while the Time Lord only gives him an amuse grin in return.

"Refreshment will now be served," the steward announced. "Earth Death in thirty minutes."

Sam looked around at all the aliens, seeing all the different species, the different planets they must have come from. He felt a bit overwhelmed but also excited, although he never really great mood in a crowded place; either it's full of alien or humans. Frowning a bit, he was feeling a bit whelmed, he felt his mouth dry while looking around, he needed some water. Glancing to his left, he saw the refreshment, but he stopped and a bit disappointed as he saw a huge fountain of a blue water that looks a bit weird. Although he must admit the fountain blue water does look impressive, he may need to think twice about drinking the water, finally giving up, he started to wonder deeper at the place.

The Doctor was a bit busy getting distracted when he finally realized his new red jacket short companion wasn't beside him anymore. Groaning, he scratched his ear and placed his hands on his hips, glancing around the place.

"Rule number one! It's always rule number one!" the Doctor muttered angrily. He finally spotted a familiar red jacket and walked over there, until Jabe called and snapped a photo of him.

"Thank you," she smiled as he continued on his way.

Jabe glanced at the Doctor as she finally held a small computer she used to take picture of the Doctor.

"Identify species." Jabe ordered the small computer. "Please identify species." the computer responded with an un-agreement beeped. "Now stop it. Identify his race, where's he from?" she paused staring at the computer in disbelief.

"It's impossible."

* * *

 **They start to travel! Yey!  
** ***confetti* *confetti***

 **Anyway! I am excited yet terrified about what I'm going to plan in the future; it will be followed by all episode from Series 1 but with me adding some stories in here and there. The one I'm excited about is Dalek episode because I love the tense from the episode.**

 **Now dear reader, please review and tell me what you think.**


	12. The End of the World II: Home

**Disclaimer: you already know right? I don't own them, except my OC.  
**

 **A/N: Michael in the bathroom, Michael in the bathroom at the party.**

* * *

Chapter 12

The End of the World: Home is where the heart is

Sam started wonder around the place. He was planning on find some water somewhere here then he got a bit distracted with the exhibition they held to honor Earth; got particularly distracted by the first Harry Potter book and the old arcade they have, but now he started to think he was a bit lost. Scratching the back of his head, he glanced around to find a clue where he is right now, and found a window of the sun in a private corridor. He just stood watching, the twig and ball in his hand when he heard a noise behind him. Turning around, he found the same blue alien as the steward.

"Sorry," Sam apologized. "Am I allowed be in here?"

"You have to give us permission to talk," the woman whispered.

"Er…" Sam shuffled awkwardly. He felt a bit weird telling someone a permission to speak. "You have permission?"

"Thank you," she told him. "And no, you're not in the way. Guess are allowed anywhere."

"Okay," Sam replied and the alien unlocked a wall panel nearby, he asked. "What's your name?"

"Raffalo."

"Raffalo?"

"Yes sir," Raffalo replied. "I won't be long. I've just got to carry out some maintenance. There's a tiny little glitch in the Face of Boe's suite. There must be something blocking the system. He's not getting any hot water."

"Please, don't call me sir," Sam grimaced. He then smiled at her. "Call me Sam, that's my name."

"Okay then, Sam." Raffalo said awkwardly. Clearly not used with the first name basis.

"So you're a plumber?" Sam questioned.

"That's right."

Sam blinked. "They still have plumbers?"

"I hope so! Else I'm out of job!"

"Where are you from?"

"Crespallion."

"Is that a planet?"

"No," Raffalo shook her head, "Crespallion's part of the Jaggit Brocade, afflicting to the Scarlet Junction Convex 56. And where are you from, Sam? If you don't mind me asking."

"No, not at all," Sam said, he glanced back at the Manchester Suite. "A long way for sure. I just sort of hitched a lift with this man that I met twice. I don't really know him well but for some utter reason, I trust him. But in the end, he's a complete stranger." he shook his head. "Anyway, don't let me keep you. Good luck with it!"

"Thank you, Sam," Raffalo replied with a beam. "And, thank you for the permission. Not many people are that considerate."

Sam just smiled. "See you later.

0o0

Frowning slightly, Sam was back at the gallery where the TARDIS landed. He stared at the room, took a few steps and sat on top of it. He felt something sticking out form his jacket pocket and took it out; it was the silver ball and the plants from Jabe. Shrugging, he put the plant slowly and tossing the silver ball back and forth.

 _"Earth Death in twenty-five minutes. Earth Death in twenty-five minutes."_

Twenty-five minutes. The Earth have twenty-five minutes until it burns. Twenty-five minutes until the time is up for Earth. Sam thought for a moment how wicked it was, he would never have got to experience seeing planet Earth out of time, until he felt a bit sad again. He doesn't understand this a bit, it's not like the planet was full with people, it was empty and no one was there anymore. So why would he get a bit sad about it?

"Sam?" the Doctor called. "You in there."

"Yes!" he called, stretching into a more relaxed pose.

The Doctor came through the door and looked relieved. "What did we agree on about wondering off?" he told him, hands on his hips.

"Sorry?" Sam frowned.

He sighed then taking a seat on the opposite of the stairs. "What do you think then?"

"It's brilliant!" Sam gushed. He turned to him. "Although, they need to add water on the refreshment. I can't find it anywhere."

The Doctor chuckled and an awkward silence followed.

"Do you mind if I ask you something?" the Doctor asked. He rubbed his hand, nervously.

"Only if I can ask something in return," Sam answered, with a grin.

"Fair enough," the Doctor agreed as he turned to him. "Why are you acting so calm about all this?"

"You mean, why aren't I running back to the TARDIS screaming, crying, and kicking or even make a fuss?" Sam smiled knowingly at him as he nodded once. "I don't know, maybe because in my head I'm just thinking, that chances travelling with a stranger and their time machine are quite rare, so enjoy it while you can."

"That's an interesting way to put it." the Doctor said with a grin.

Sam shrugged.

"All right then Sam Holmes. Wanna give me your deduction Holmes question?"

"Where are you from?" Sam asked.

"All over the place," the Doctor said evasively. He could see his blue eyes were guarded, and his voice was like stone.

"Why are they all speaking English?" Sam asked again, trying to dismissive the last question. "I'd expect they'd all speak different languages."

"They do," he said, looking at him again. "You're just hearing English. That's the TARDIS telepathic field, gets inside your brain and translates."

"That's useful." Sam said. He thought for a second and finally realized. "Wait, is that mean your ship's alive?"

"Yes, she is."

"Blimey," Sam said, he turned to him again. "Does people also travel around the universe in a psychic spaceship too?"

"Er… no," the Doctor replied, shifting uncomfortably. "No one but me. Well, people from my planet," he added quickly

"Where's that then? What planet?"

"Well, it's not as if you know where it is." the Doctor pointed out, growing a bit frustrated about this little ape. He forgot how the smaller one love to ask nosy question.

Sam took a look at him, and glanced down at his shoes. "You don't have to tell me." he told him. "It's okay, I'm just being nosey as usual." he didn't say anything other than tossing the silver ball lightly, knowing if he pushes too hard, he'll probably going to get yelled at; just like usual.

"Gallifrey." the Doctor suddenly said, hoarsely after a moment. "It's called Gallifrey. The Shining World of the Seventh System. Home of the Time Lords."

"It's sound Irish," Sam said.

The Doctor smiled at him in amusement. "Yeah, people said that a lot," he nodded.

"So, you're a Time Lord?"

He nodded.

"What are they for?" Sam asked him.

"They're not for anything. Well, they sort of govern over time. Prevent paradoxes, monitor fluctuations," the Doctor explained as he grinned, "And sometimes tease archeologist by leaving items that should not be in there to made them confuse."

"Seriously?" Sam gawked.

He nodded and laughed, making Sam giggled in the process; remembering all the bizarre discovery that archeologist found, like a digital watch while digging about discovering artifact of Ancient Egypt.

"What's it like there?"

The Doctor expression grew wistful as he thought. Several moments of silence passed before finally he began his description. "The sky's burnt orange, with the Citadel enclosed in a mighty glass dome," he told him softly, "Shining under the twin suns. Beyond that, the mountains go on forever. Slopes of deep red grass, capped with snow. "

Sam listened with awe, smiling softly as the Doctor describe it to him. His tone of his voice speak with this hopeless longing tone.

"Can we go there?" he asked after a moment.

The Doctor froze, his eyes suddenly looking far older than they had ever seen them before. Sam was quite, his expression said it all, there must be something going on between him and his planet, the way his eyes look dark for a moment and added with anger but yet flashed with a hint of sadness and lost. The look that Sam always familiar with, the same look he got when the social worker decided to put him in another foster home he wasn't familiar with; being passed like a cargo, rather than a person.

But it was more than that; his looks were clear that the man held no hope of ever seeing that burnt orange sky again. His expression switched quickly back to his customary grin as he jumped. "Nah, that's no fun for me. I don't want to go home." he told him, but Sam know he was lying.

He walked slowly over the observation window. "There's a whole wide universe out there to explore, a million-million time periods to experience."

Sam walked slowly to him and hold his hand. The Doctor glanced down at him, and for a moment he could see the haunted look, the pain of the war. "We don't have to go there," he told him softly. Then changed his tone more brightly, "Besides, there's a whole wide universe to explore, right?"

The Doctor broke into a grin at him. Wondered how this little ape can make him talk openly about his home, he had decided to never talk about it, never talk about the destruction he had wrought, destruction of his own home. But this small little ape can make him open and honest about his world, about his species. He took a last glanced at Sam as he made his way to the stairs, trying to jump his way.

"Uh-oh," Sam said, as he realized he dropped his phone from his jacket pocket. He picked up and saw the screen. "It seems we're a bit out of range."

"Tell you what," the Doctor said, taking his phone from him and taking off the back. "With a bit of jiggery pokery."

"Is that a technical term, jiggery pokery?" Sam asked, amused.

"Yeah, I came first in jiggery pokery. What about you?" he joked.

"Nah," Sam replied with a grin. "I failed hullabaloo."

"Ooohh." he put a new batter in the phone and passed it to him, "There you go."

Sam took the phone and looked at the Doctor uncertainly. He nodded and Sam dialed Jackie's number and put the phone to his ear. It started ringing. He looked between the mobile and the Doctor, he just continued to surprise him.

 _"Hello?"_ Jackie said, answering.

"Jackie?" Sam asked in amazement.

"Oh what is it? What's wrong? What have you done now? Oh, Sam you need to be careful about what you're eating at lunch. This stain won't come out. Go on! There must be something wrong at school, you never phone in the middle of the day. Do I need to pick you up again? Please don't tell me you burn the school down." Jackie said, rambling on like she always did, making Sam laugh.

"What's so funny?" Jackie asked.

"Nothing!" he cried happily. "You alright, though?"

"Yeah! Why wouldn't I be?" Jackie asked, bewildered why her son was asking that.

"What day is it?" Sam asked, suddenly curious.

"Saturday. All day," Jackie told him. Saturday, that means he got science club today. "You got an extra class again? Oh, I tell you what, buy some of those lottery ticket at Mo's place, I'll pay you back later."

"Yeah, um, I was just calling to remind you that I'll be at Lois house doing that rocket project for science club," Sam said, as he added.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Jackie asked suddenly, "Something wrong?"

"No! I'm fine," Sam assured him hurried, forgot how good she was spotting a lie. He glanced at the window. "Top of the world!" he hung up, looking at his phone in surprise. "Wow."

"Well, if you think that's amazing, wait until you see the bill," the Doctor joked.

"That was five billion years ago," Sam said slowly. "I just called my mum, through time, to five billion years ago."

"Who's impressive now then?" the Doctor remarked.

Sam turned to him and launched himself at him, throwing his arms around his hip. "Thank you," he whispered softly. "Thank you for that, Doctor."

He stiffed for a second, unfamiliar of being hugged by someone anymore, as he remembered this body wasn't quite sure about it, until he hesitantly brought his arms around him. "You're very welcome, Sam Holmes." he replied.

Suddenly, they broke apart as the whole ship shuddered and lurched. The Doctor steadied them both, then glanced around with a curious look on his face. "That's not supposed to happen," he said, after a moment, not quite able to hide his smile.

* * *

 **Hello chapter 12! I'm a shitty writer, so that's why I sort of have a hard time writing new chapter**

 **Yey shitty writer.**


	13. The End of the world III: Gravity Pocket

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Sam. Because Sam is mine. Mine. Mine. Mine.**

 **A/N: Welcome! Welcome to another episode of me rewriting Doctor Who episode. ALSO! I JUST NOTICE THAT I COPY MY STORY TWICE SO IT'S LIKE THE SAME CHAPTER. But I fix it, see?  
**

 **So... yeah. Onto the story.**

* * *

Chapter 13

The End of the world: Gravity Pocket

 _"Honoured guests may be reassured that gravity pockets may cause slight turbulence, thank you."_

The Doctor looked thoughtful then glanced at Sam. "Come on," he said quickly, taking his hand and leading them out of the room.

The two of them arrived in the main room and Sam could see the Doctor turned and scanned the room thoughtfully. The other guest had already returned to their conversations, some of them were curious about what's going on, but there are several other who seems not that aware and trusted the steward about the gravity pocket.

"Indubitably, this is the Bad Wolf scenario," the Moxx of Balhoon was saying to the Face of Boe as the Doctor and Sam walked past. The boy shuddered as he heard the two words. "I find the inherent laxity of the ongoing multiverse-"

"That wasn't a gravity pocket," the Doctor informed. "I know gravity pockets, and they don't feel like that." He turned to Jabe as she walked up. "What do you think, Jabe? Listen to the engines. They've pitched up about thirty Hertz. That dodgy or what?"

"It's the sound of metal," Jabe shrugged. "It doesn't make any sense to me."

"Where's the engine room?" he asked her.

"I don't know, but the maintenance duct is just behind our guest suite," Jabe suggested. "I could show you and your son."

"He's not my son," the Doctor corrected quickly.

"Niece?"

"No."

"Grandson?"

The Doctor grimaced. "Nope."

"He's my mentor," Sam cut in. He looked at the surprise faced of the Time Lord. "We're just traveling together and seeing some sights, he wanted me to learn something in the progress." He grinned as he continued, "Tell you what, you can show the Doctor where the engine room is while I go to the arcade room."

"How about you stay here and wait for me?" the Doctor suggested otherwise. Somehow, he doesn't feel comfortable leaving Sam wondering alone in this situation. "You can even have a quick word with Michael Jackson there," he suggested as he pointed at Cassandra.

"Nah, maybe I'll just wait here and enjoy the view," Sam suggested otherwise. "Don't really wanna talk to her anyway, seems like an annoying woman."

"Fair enough. But be careful, and don't star a fight," the Doctor warned him. He assented with a little wave. Not like he could really start a fight with one of the guest anyway. "I'm all yours," he heard him say to Jabe.

0o0

Jabe and the Doctor kept moving ahead to Jabe guest room and found the maintenance duct. When they opened the door, the two of them was hit with a gust of cold air. They moved into the small space and started traveling through the ducts.

"Who's in charge of Platform One?" the Doctor asked Jabe as they navigated their way through the maintenance duct. "Is there a Captain or what?"

"There's just the steward and the staff," Jabe replied. "All the rest is controlled by the metal mind."

"You mean the computer? But who controls that?" he asked.

"The Corporation," Jabe answered. "They move Platform One from one artistic even to another."

"But there's no one more from the Corporation on board," the Doctor said, sounding a bit confused.

"They're not needed. The facility is purely automatic. It's the height of the Alpha class. Nothing can go wrong."

"Unsinkable?" the Doctor asked, in amusement.

"If you like. The nautical metaphor is appropriate."

"You're telling me," the Doctor snorted, grinning. "I was on board another ship once. They said it was unsinkable, and I ended up clinging to an iceberg. With the way I am, it wasn't even half cold." He shook his head. "But basically, what you're saying is that if we get in trouble, there's no one to help us out?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Fantastic." the Doctor exclaimed dryly.

"I don't understand," Jabe said in confusion as the Doctor kept going. "In what was is that fantastic?"

0o0

Moving over to the window, Sam let himself exhale. He glanced back at the guest and wondered that maybe he should just mingle. Of course that would be ridiculous, he's just a child and mingling with the guests more like an adult move to him, children like him should be sleeping at home and not going to this kind of big event. Footfalls behind him made Sam tense up and looked over his shoulder. The woman introduced as Dame Lady Rose came up slowly behind him and stood next to him.

"Hello," Rose greeted softly with a warm smile.

"Um hi?" Sam replied hesitantly.

"You seems enjoying the party," Rose took a sip of her champagne as she gestured around. "Not exactly fun is it?"

"Not exactly," Sam said, smiling at her. He doesn't know why but he felt he could trust her. "Just feeling whelmed actually and a bit bored."

Rose laughed lightly at him.

"What?"

"Nothing," Rose said. "You remind me of someone I know, a friend of mine actually. He also hates events like this, said it's just a waste of his time," she added with a grin. "Although, he rather enjoys the human exhibition they held, loves playing this arcade game a lot."

"Well," Sam said, then turned around and glanced across the room. "It's better than trying to mingle with them over there." he gestured to the group of people who were laughing together with Lady Cassandra.

"You can't blame them, they all can be a bit-" Rose hesitated, "They're proud of what they're represent here." Then in a lower voice she added, "Although Lady Cassandra is a bit unpleasant, she's really proud of her surgery."

"Why should she be proud to be turned into a trampoline?" asked Sam with a frowned.

Rose stiffed laughed and tried to gather herself. "It seems we're not appropriately introduce, I'm Rose," she told him, "And yours?"

"Sam, Sam Holmes."

"Holmes?" Rose said, her eyes twinkle with excitement. "Such an interesting name, remind me of that brilliant Earth detective, what was his name?"

"Sherlock Holmes?" Sam suggested, and shrugged. "I get that a lot. Just don't expect me to solve a crime or something, I'm not thee Sherlock Holmes. I'm just Sam Holmes."

"Well, 'just Sam Holmes'." Rose turned to him. "You're a long way from home."

"Yeah, I suppose," Sam agreed softly. He glanced up at her. "What about you? Where are you come from?"

Rose smiled. "All over the place."

"Funny," Sam said, he smiled at her. "My friend said the same thing."

"Your friend seems like an interesting person," Rose said to him.

"He's is yeah."

"You travelled with that friend of yours?"

"Eh… I guess so," Sam replied. He clicked his heel together.

"What is wrong, child?" she frowned. "You don't enjoy traveling with your friend?"

"No! It's brilliant, wonderful even." Sam said, he tugged his ear gently. For a moment, he thought he saw Rose stared at him as if she saw something familiar. "Where are you come from? Really?" He asked again.

"I have told you," Rose chuckled a bit. "All over the place."

"Yeah but you must come from somewhere? A planet perhaps, or are you from earth?" Sam asked again.

"Blimey, never really change are you?" Rose muttered under her breath. She smiled at him. "Okay then, I am from earth but I wasn't born there just being raised there, I love to travel and come to events like this. That's until of course I notice you and you look pure human, and no one around here is a pure human anymore."

"Well," Sam said. "I guess it's nice to meet someone from earth too. Except for Lady Cassandra over there." He pointed at the group again.

"Of course, besides you look a bit whelmed about something." Rose told him. She tilted her head. "First time traveling?"

"I guess so," Sam told her. He smiled at her. "Not use being travel with a stranger really."

"Well, if it's make you feel better, travelling with that friend of yours is the best decision in your life, although we traveller have something in common. We both get lost in the universe," Rose told him. She beamed at him and added, "But we need someone by our side or else we're completely lost." Then Rose gently hold his hand. "We need someone to hold our hand."

"That's a nice way of putting it," Sam remarked as he smiled at her.

"It is," Rose said, she let go of his hand. "I better go, and mingle a bit. It was nice talking to you Sam Holmes."

"Me too."

0o0

"So tell me Jabe," the Doctor said as they continued through the duct, "What's a Tree like you doing in a place like this?"

"Respect for the Earth," Jabe answered with a slight smile.

"Oh come on," the Doctor rolled his eyes. "Everyone on this platform worth zillions."

"Well, perhaps it's a case of having to be seen at the right occasions." Jabe replied truthfully.

"In case your share price drop?" the Doctor jumped in. "I know you lot. You've got massive forests everywhere, roots everywhere, and there's always money in land."

"All the same, we respect the Earth as family," Jabe said with a hint of fondness in her voice. "So many species evolved from that planet. Mankind is only one. I'm another. My ancestors were transplanted from the planet down below, and I'm a direct descendant of the tropical rainforest."

"Excuse me," the Doctor brushed past her to use his sonic screwdriver on a door panel, working on getting access to the maintenance log to open the door.

"And what about your ancestry, Doctor?" Jabe asked and he stiffened, "Perhaps you could tell a story or two…perhaps a man only enjoys trouble when there's nothing else left…" she trailed of but he didn't say anything, "I scanned you earlier. The metal machine had trouble identifying your species-refused to admit your existence."

The Doctor pretended to be concentrating on the computer but emotion flickered across his face, "And even when it named you, I wouldn't believe it." Jabe continued, "But it was right."

He stopped and looked down, a deep sadness in his eyes, "I know where you're from. Forgive me for intruding, but it's remarkable that you exist. I just want to say how sorry I am." she put a hand on his arm and he put his over hers as a tear dripped down his cheek and he quickly wiped it away before finishing the scan and walking through a door.

The door slid open, and the two of them walked inside, "Is it me or is it a bit nippy?" he asked, looking at the spinning fans, "Fair do's though, that's a great bit of air conditioning. Sort of nice and old fashioned. But they call it retro," he scanned a panel, then grinned.

"Gotcha!" he pulled the panel off, and he jumped back as a metal spider scurried up to the wall. "What the hell was that?"

"Is it part of the retro?" Jabe wondered.

"I don't think so," the Doctor said. He raised up his sonic screwdriver. "Hold on."

Before the Doctor did anything, a thick vine shot Past him. Jumping to the side, he looked to the side in alarm just as the vine came down. The spider was tight in its coil. His eyes traced the vine to Jabe as the tree woman dropped the spider in the Doctor's hand.

"Hey, nice liana," the Doctor complemented.

"Thank you." Jabe shifted a bit nervously. "We're not supposed to show them in public."

"Don't worry, I won't tell anybody." the Doctor assured her. "Now then, who's been bringing their pets on board?"

"What does it do?" Jabe wondered.

The Doctor met her eyes. "Sabotage."

 _'Earth Death in ten minutes.'_

"And the temperature's about to rocket," the Doctor said. His expression darkened. "Come on!"

 _'Earth Death in ten minutes.'_

* * *

 **Hello! You are at the end of this story.**

 **Is Rose is the Rose we know and love? Yes**

 **Is Rose a Time Lady? NO**

 **Is Rose-**

 **She's Rose. She's always been Rose. She's Rose Tyler, Defender of the Earth and the Bad Wolf of Time and Space.  
Thee Rose Tyler.  
**

 **What about Sam? Well, that's a story for another day.**

 **Anyway! Please review, I do love to hear your opinion on my story and I'll give you a cookie for reviewing. And maybe some of the Doctor's bananas**


	14. The End of the world IV: Burning

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except me OC's which is;  
** **Samuel Alexander Elios William Patrick Jon Baker Davidson Colin James Paul Christopher David Matthew Peter Whittaker Holmes.  
**

 **A/N: Thank you so much for you who have follow and favorite this story, also thank you for whoever recommend this into a communities! I never thought someone would spot this and thought 'hmm.. this would be great to be put in this communities section so other people can enjoy it more' But seriously! Bless whoever did.  
SO! Onto the story and don't forget to read the notes in the bottom**

* * *

Chapter 14

The End of the world: Burning of Platform One

The Doctor led her out the maintenance area with an efficient sense of direction. His heart was pounding with a touch of fear and nervous excitement, he wondered if it was worse than it would usually be knowing that Sam was there with the culprit. Swallowing thickly, the Time Lord considered praying to whatever Gods out there that nothing would happen to his companion, he hoped that the culprit was oblivious or Sam was not in the wrong place-wrong time situation where he discovers the culprit plan.

They got back to the fancy corridors and Jabe led them towards the Steward's office until the two of them met with the presence of the enigmatic charming Lady Rose who stood near the doors pressing the buttons on the panel, looking panic and angry at the moment. Several people that shared the same blue colored skin of the steward were around them, screaming while trying to pry opened the door. The two realized, smokes comes out from the Steward's room. After a moment, Rose looked up at them.

"The Steward was inside," Rose said solemnly. "We were too late. According to the controls, his heat shield was lowered."

"Dear Lord, you can smell him," Jabe exclaimed.

"It caused by these," the Doctor held up the immobile spider which glinted in the light. "Someone smuggled them in."

"Well I hope you can stop them. I've sent a distress message, but they won't arrive in time." Rose gestured down the corridor. "We should join the others" she turned to one of the staff member with a slight smile. "Until this is resolved, don't worry about staying out of sight or that silly permission rule and please do warn the other members."

One of the staff members nodded eagerly at her.

"Shall we?" the Doctor gestured to the two of the woman. His eyes were dark and blazing as they made their way to the observation deck.

0o0

"The planet's end," called Cassandra from the middle of the room. "Come gather! Come gather! Bid farewell to the cradle of civilization. Let us mourn her with a traditional ballad."

'Toxic' by Britney Spears blasted from the old juke box, and Sam tried to stiffed laughed as the people seemed to enjoyed that it was a traditional ballad. He thought the jukebox was going to play a classical music or some old melancholy song, but the boy guest that watching the Earth death with Britney Spears is pretty rad too. In a moment, he sorts of curious if any Britney Spears song survived till the end of the world or anyone in his time even survived at all? Probably not, although in a sense, the Beatles song's probably still survived till today. He suddenly spotted the Doctor, Jabe, and Rose walked back into the room; feeling there was something not right about their angered worried expression.

"Sam!" called the Doctor, to his side.

Sam hurried over to him, "What's going on?" he asked him.

The Time Lord glanced down gave him a tight smile and squeezed the boy hand in response as Rose and Jabe strode toward the center of the room. Cassandra looked a bit miffed to have the spotlight off her.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Rose called as she stood beside Jabe in the center of the observation deck. "I need your attention please. We have an urgent matter." she gestured Jabe to told the guests.

"I have found something in the metal machine," Jabe announced. She held the devices as evidence. "There is these spider devices that have infiltrated the whole Platform One."

"How's that possible?" Cassandra demanded. "Our private rooms are protected by a code wall. Moisturize me, moisturize me." her attendants quickly sprayed her.

"Summon the Steward!" cried the Moxx of Balhoon.

"I'm afraid the Steward is dead," Jabe informed them sadly.

The room suddenly filled with horrified gasps and frightened murmurs.

"This whole event was sponsored by the Face of Boe!" Cassandra shrilled. "He invited us! Talk to the Face! Talk to the Face!"

"Mind yourself Cassandra O'Brien dot Delta Seventeen!" Rose narrowed her eyes at Cassandra and Sam thought they flared golden for a moment.

The Doctor stepped forward completely calm looking, with a slight smile. "Easy way of finding out," he didn't sound very worried and everyone looked at him in surprise. He held out the spider for everyone to see. "Someone bought their little pet on board. Let's send him back to master."

With that, he set down the little spider. Its light flashed red and it began to move across the tiled floor which immediately scuttled over to Cassandra and looked up at her. She looked shifty for a moment but the spider quickly moved on, stopping in front of the Adherents of the Repeated Meme.

"The Adherents of the Repeated Meme," Cassandra gasped. "J'acusse!"

"That's all very well, and really kind of obvious, but if you stop and think about it-" the leader of the group suddenly swung at the Doctor. He easily caught the arm and with a sharp tug, pulled it right off. "A Repeated Meme is just an idea. And that's all they are, an idea," his eyes jumped back at the Adherents and the Doctor ripped out one of the wires of the arm. With a static sound, they all collapsed. The Doctor tossed the arm on the top of the pile. "Remote controlled Droids. Nice little cover for a real troublemaker."

Then he nudged the spider with his foot. It almost made Sam laugh. "Go on, Jimbo. Go home."

It headed straight to Cassandra again and this time, it didn't turn away. Cassandra's eyes fixed angrily on the Doctor. "I bet you were the school swot and never got kissed," she spat. "At arms!" the woman shouted to her attendants, who raised their moisturizing canisters at the Doctor.

"What are you going to do, moisturize me?" the Doctor asked mockingly.

"With acid," Cassandra said drily. "Oh, you're too late anyway. My spiders have control of the mainframe. Oh, you all carried them as gifts, tax-free, past every code wall. I'm not just a pretty face."

"Sabotaging a ship while you're still inside it?" the Doctor raised an eyebrow. "How's stupid is that?"

"I'd hoped to manufacture a hostage situation with myself as one of the victims," Cassandra told them. "The compensation would have been enormous."

"Five billion years and it still comes down to money," the Doctor said in disgust. He looked at Sam. "Never be greedy. First lesson you learn."

"Got it," Sam managed to say.

"Do you think it's cheap, looking like this?" Cassandra asked. "Flatness cost a fortune."

"Arrest her!" cried the Moxx of Balhoon.

"Oh, shut it pixie," Cassandra snapped. "I've got my final option."

 _'Earth Death in three minutes'_

"And here it comes," Cassandra said triumphantly. "You're just as useful dead, all of you. I have shares in your rival companies, and they'll triple in price as soon as you're dead. My spiders are primed and ready to destroy the safety systems. How did that old Earth song go? Burn, baby, burn!"

"Then you'll burn with us," Jabe told her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Cassandra said, dripping insincerity. "I know the use of teleportation is strictly forbidden, but I am such a naughty thing. Spiders- activate." the ship shuddered as explosions went throughout the body. "Force fields gone with the planet about to explode. At least it'll be quick. Just like my fifth husband," she added with a giggle. "Oh, shame on me. Buh-bye, darlings! Buh-bye, my darlings!"

 _'Heat levels rising,'_

"Reset the computer," suggested the Moxx of Balhoon.

"Only the Steward would know how," Jabe told him. There was a hint of defeat in her voice.

"No. We can do it by hand," the Doctor said, moving toward the door. "There must be a system restore switch. Jabe, Sam, come on. You lot- just chill!" he called over his shoulder as they departed.

* * *

 **Now! Chapter 14.  
What's next? Chapter 15 of course. (HAHA.. I am not funny.)**

 **Please give me a review and tell me what you think also favorite, follow, and share this story.  
I'm asking this because I want to know what you guys think.  
**


	15. The End of the world V: Saving

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's.  
** **Mr. Samuel Elios Alexander Foreman Chesterton Pallister Taylor Kingdom Chaplet Wright Jackson McCrimmon Waterfield Heriot Stewart Benton Shaw Grant Yates Smith Sullivan Leela Jago Litefoot Adric Nyssa Jovanka Turlough Brown Bush Ace Summerfield Holloway Pollard Miller Drew O'Sullivan Chenka Sinclair Kreiner Kapoor Tyler Harkness Jones Noble Mott Pond Williams Oswald Potts Holmes.**

 **A/N: Bonus point to know ten of the first name of the companion I wrote above. Oh! And thank you all for follow, favorite, and review the story.  
Now! Onto the story. **

* * *

Chapter 15

The End of the world: Saving Platform One

The three of them ran through the ducts and out into the engine room. The room felt like the desert and the temperature only seemed to keep rising. Sam took off his jacket and tied in around his waist, feeling hot and constricted in it. He was sweating already but the Doctor seemed to be perfectly fine, he made a mental note to asked about that later. They came to a stop and Sam noticed the fans were moving far faster than they were before.

 _'Heat levels critical'_

"Oh, and guess where the switch is!" the Doctor groaned as he pointed to the leaver that was on the other side.

The Doctor ran to where a breaker lever was and pulled it down. When he did, the fans slowed down, he let go of the leaver and headed to walk but the fans started to rotate faster again. Sam saw Jabe reached for the lever, making the fans slow down once more.

"You can't," the Doctor told her. "The heat's going to vent through this place!"

"I know," she said simply.

"Jabe, you're made of wood." the Doctor reminded her.

"Then stop wasting time, Time Lord."

 _'Heat levels rising. Heat levels rising. Heat levels, hazardous.'_

The Doctor nodded, making his way down the catwalk. Sam, instead of following him, rushed over to Jabe, he hurriedly took off his jacket, "Jabe, go. I've got this." Rolling up his jacket to protected his arms, he grabbed he lever and held it down in Jabe place.

"The heat is making the metal hot," Jabe told him worriedly. "It will burn the flesh off your hands if it gets worse."

"But you'll burn and die if you take it, at least I'll probably get blister and that's it," Sam stated stubbornly grasping the lever. He glanced down at his jacket and felt the heat penetrated the wool, which Jabe had noticed. "Find something like metal that we can stuck with."

She nodded and started to run rummage through the whole area. Until Sam noticed the temperature spike and saw Jabe were a bit sluggish, he noticed the woman couldn't handle the harsh temperature and he was scared that Jabe could burn if she stayed here.

"On second thought, go back to the observation room. The temperature could burn you any moment," Sam told her.

"But what about-"

"Just please go!"

Jabe was stunned and nodded, proceeding to ran towards the exit.

"Here we go," he mumbled to himself, feeling the metal have burn through his jacket and start to burn his hands.

Sam held back a whimper. His skin itched, and turned into a blistering pain. Instinct screamed at him to let go as his hands felt like they were on fire now. He tried to look towards the Doctor for a distraction but his vision was too blurry to see, he was crying a little without even realizing it.

 _'Shields malfunction. Shields malfunction. Shields malfunction. Heat levels critical. Heat levels critical.'_

The leaver suddenly spiked in temperature even more and Sam couldn't handle it anymore. He let out a painful cry and let go. The leaver went back into the place and the fans sped up again. Sam looked down at his hand and noticed how red and blistered they were, he noticed some of the skin had peeled off bleeding through. Without using his palms, he sat up, leaning against the breaker.

 _'Heat levels rising. Heat levels rising.'_

He heard a pained cry and looked back in time to see Sam on the ground, staring at him and his hands, and the breaker lever snap back into place. The fans sped up again to a fast blur, and the Doctor took a deep breath. He hadn't done this in a while but it would still have to work.

 _'Planet explodes in ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five-'_

He slowed time down and walked through the last fan, then ran for the reset breaker.

"Raised shields!" he shouted, pulling the breaker.

Sam felt the station shake and knew the Earth had exploded but the station was still intact and they were still alive.

 _'Exoglass repair. Exoglass repair. Exoglass repair.'_

The Doctor rushed across the walk and went directly to Sam, kneeling down next to him, easing going through the fans now.

"Cutting it a bit too close there," Sam grinned.

But the Doctor didn't say a word, he delicately took his hands and saw they were covered in blisters, peeled off skin, and blood. His eyes were cold and darkened with angered but with a hint of regret as he glanced up at Sam.

"It's fine," Sam tried to reassured him. "They'll heal."

Instead of answering, he tugged the boy arms and rushed them out from the engine room, refusing to let go of his hand, despite his small attempts to pull free. Sam quietly follows him as he glanced up at his back, his leather jacket flew a bit as they stormed to the main observation gala, he felt scared and worried at the same time as he saw how cold and intimidating the Doctor is from behind.

Back in the suite, the main doors were standing open and Sam could hear voices as they approached. There was no shouting of panic though, he could pick up an undercurrent of distress. As they entered the room, he glanced quickly; there was Jabe with her companion, alive and well, the Moxx of Balhoon was also still alive, though looking admittedly singed and uncomfortable.

"Doctor, Sam," Jabe called. She dashed from her spot, relief clear on her face. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," the Doctor stated in a dangerous tone, glancing at Sam's hand and let it go. He took a deep breath, glancing around the room. "I'm full of idea. I'm bristling with them. Idea number one- teleportation through five thousand degrees needs some kind of feed. Idea number two- this feed must be hidden nearby." He strode over to the ostrich egg and smashed it open, revealing the teleportation feed. "Idea number three- if you're as clever as me, then a teleportation feed can be reversed."

He turned something on the device and they could hear Cassandra voice. "Oh, you should have seen their little alien faces," they heard her say and just like that, Cassandra was beamed back. "Oh," she gulped noticing them.

"The last human," the Doctor sneered.

"So, you passed my little test," Cassandra said, scrambling. "Bravo. This makes you eligible to join, the human club."

"People got hurt, and the Steward died, Cassandra," the Doctor reminded her. "His tone was dark and dangerous. "You murdered him."

"It depends on your definition of people, and the Steward was just a Steward, nothing important," Cassandra said dismissively. "And that's enough of a technicality to keep your lawyers dizzy for centuries. Take me to court then, Doctor! And watch me smile, and cry, and flutter-"

"And creak?" the Doctor tone had suddenly become lighter.

"And what?"

"Creak. You're creaking."

"What? Ah! I'm drying out!" Cassandra cried, her skin paled and tightened, her eyes becoming blood shot. "Oh sweet heavens! Moisturize me! Moisturize me! Where are my surgeons? My lovely boys! It's too hot!"

"You raised the temperature," the Doctor pointed out.

"Have pity! Moisturize me!" Cassandra begged. "Moisturize me! Oh, Doctor!"

Sam walked up to the Doctor. "Help her," he pleaded.

"Everything has its time and everything dies," the Doctor replied coldly.

"I'm…too…young!" Cassandra shouted, just before exploding.

Sam flinched away and looked away, but the Doctor didn't budge. His face grew grim as he only stared at the frame and walked away. Sam tried to follow him but was stopped by none other than Rose, who only shook her head and motioned to follow her.

Rose guided them over to one of the benches and sat down. She opened the case while gently picked up one of his red and blistering hands. Sam flinched at the raw peeling skin and dark patches of burned muscle.

"This will sting," Rose told him in a soft voice. "But it will keep your hands from scarring when I use the dermal regenerator."

"Okay," Sam agreed, shifting his eyes from where the Doctor left and back to his shoes again.

He felt guilty for some reason and scared. Was he angry with him? He looked pretty angry at him when he saw his hands. Is it wrong for him to help? Maybe he shouldn't help. But that mean Jabe would be dead, and he doesn't want her to die, she's nice and it'll be a huge lost for her companions. Looking over at Jabe, he watched the tree woman join her companions who gently toucher her hands and embraced themselves in a hug; she took a glances at Sam and mouthed 'thank you' to him. He smiled at her in returned.

"He's not angry with you," Rose quipped suddenly. She glanced up at him. "He's angry at himself."

Sam frowned. "Why?"

"Because you got hurt," Rose told him simply. "He felt guilty about that, because he brought you here and he should be your responsibility."

"But it'll heal," Sam pointed out. He glanced at his hands. "My hand will heal."

"It's not just that, he's afraid that he can't take care of you from getting hurt," Rose said to him. She gently applied the gel as she continued, "Your hands will heal but the memory where you hurt your hand won't be forgotten by him. That memory got him afraid for you."

"What should I do then?" Sam asked her. "Should I just stop traveling with him? Is he even want me to travel with him?"

"Just stay with him till he calmed down," Rose said. She touched his cheek softly. "Don't worry about him, Sam Holmes. He's the most wonderful man on earth, but he hates himself if he caused the people he cares about got hurt."

Sam shivered at her words, thinking about the Doctor maybe right now blaming himself about getting hurt. It's not as if he meant to get hurt, he just didn't want anything bad happened to Jabe. She was nice, considering she just met her once and all, but she seemed like the type of person who should be saved rather than letting her died and burned.

Rose finished bandaging his hands. "Alright, all done," she told her.

He got out of the chair and stood. "Thank you," he told Rose.

"You are very welcome, Sam Holmes," Rose told him. She hugs him and kiss his cheek softly, making the boy blushes. With that, she walked out leaving the station.

Sam walked into the observation room they arrived in and saw the Doctor standing and gazing out the large window. He watched the floating bits of rock and rubble that used to be Sam's home. It was all rock now. There were no trees, no plants or water. Everything had been turned to ash or boiled away. Now in space floated the dust and ash of his home world.

He came up next to the Doctor but said nothing. He just looked out over what remained of Earth as well. A large chunk of rock floated past and Sam tried to think of a joke, but nothing came forth. He wondered if the debris would just float in a new asteroid ring or if gravity would pull it into something new. Sam didn't ask, he didn't think that he wanted to know the answer now, what he need to do was trying to talk to him. Instead, he was more distracted by the pieces of rocks that used to be his home planet. Reaching out one hand, Sam placed it against the window. The heat was long gone and instead it was just cold beneath his palm.

"The end of the Earth," Sam said quietly. "It's funny, at first I was quite excited to see the Earth got blew up. But then I felt a bit sad about it, sort of nostalgic. I was a bit confuse why, but I think I know why," he added quickly. "Seeing all those years, all that history just gone, it's just-"

The Doctor smiled softly at him, now knowing why he was so fond of this small little ape already, feeling he understood a little bit of him as well. His hand brushed against his tentatively. Automatically, Sam adjusted his fingers and twined their hands together. It relaxed him and he breathed a little easier. _'A hand to hold'_ the words echoed through his mind.

"Come with me," the Doctor said.

Gently, he pulled him along. The walked through the now empty corridors to where the TARDIS is, and got inside the spaceship. The interior of the TARDIS seemed darker than before. A soft humming filled Sam's head with comfort, he looked up at the ceiling and remembered that the spaceship was alive. Glancing at the Doctor, he was setting the controls as Sam lingered by the railing. Around them, the TARDIS shuddered lightly but then they materialized very smoothly.

Sam slowly walking outside the door and stepped onto a busy London street. People passed him in either direction, paying him no mind with the place filled with the sounds of people talking, distant music, and a baby crying. Sam looked at all of them, they were on their phones, talking to each other and just living their lives. Humanity swirled around them, still buzzing here and now.

"You think it'll last forever, people and cars and concrete, but it won't," the Doctor told him as they stood in the middle of it all. "One day it's all gone, even the sky." He looked up, and Sam looked at him in confusion before taking a deep breath. "My planet's gone."

"It's dead. It burned like the Earth. It's just rocks and dust," the Doctor told him, "Before its time."

He looked at him, and saw the Doctor's eyes fill with an aching sadness, the look of a good man who lost everything.

"What happened?" Sam asked softly.

"There was a war," the Doctor told him flatly. "And we lost."

"A war with who?" He didn't answer, but his eyes had that unfocused quality that said he was lost in the past. "What about your people?"

"Gone. I'm the last of the Time Lords," the Doctor replied, his voice shuddered in sadness. "I'm the only survivor. I used to travel with people just for the fun of it, never wanted to come home. But now I've got no choice."

Sam face contorted into sympathy, he had seen lost and how it weighs you down like a rock tied down to your ankle, and right now, the boy sees this Time Lord, this last of the Time Lord has lost a lot of things that he might don't understand.

"I'm sorry."

The Doctor gave him a hallow smile, "Why do you humans always apologize for something you can't control?"

Sam shrugged, "Just show we care maybe? I'm not sure. I've never been very good at this whole comforting thing."

He chuckled, "Yeah neither have I."

The two settled into a comfortable silence until Sam piped up, "There's the TARDIS," he told him. "She was created in your home planet right? And she's always there with you, right?"

He smiled, trying to cheer him up, the Doctor looked down at him and smiled slightly.

"You've seen how dangerous it is," he said after a moment. "Do you want to go home?"

"I-" Sam broke off, sniffing the gorgeous smell that he always loved and inspired happiness in him. Grinning, he glanced around then looked up at him. "Oh. Can you smell chips?"

The Doctor looked at him in confusion before grinning. "Yeah," he replied, starting to laugh as the tension around them snapped. "Yeah!"

"I want chips," Sam decided.

"Me too," the Doctor agreed. He was smiling now, the sadness in his eyes withdrawing.

"Come on then," Sam tugged him but stopped and glanced at him. "Do you have money for the chips?"

"No money," he shrugged.

Sam stared at him in disbelief, "Why am I not even surprise?" he joked. "Come on then tightwad! Chips are on me. Imagine that, a little kid paying for your chips. Besides, we've only got five billion years before the shop close," he added with a grin.

He was rewarded with a laugh and they walked down the street together, hand in hand.

0o0

Not so far from the chips shop, a woman with the same familiar golden blonde hair stood and watched the two travelers with a soft smile. She observed the small boy who grinned happily when the older man eats the chips and looked impress by the taste; she also grinned when the boy playfully throws a chips at the older man and retaliated by the man who threw another chips. Staring at them eating chips and having a laugh, it needs every bone of her body to stop for walking there and joined them. It needs every urge of her body to strolled there just to say a single 'hi' to them. But she can't, as it would cause a paradox and a tear in time and continuum.

"They look so happy."

The woman smiled and turned her back to the source of the voice. A man wearing a white shirt, a renaissance vest, under a heavy long trench leather jacket with a sword strapped on his right and a heavy black vinyl boot. People often mistake the man as a pirate, but the man didn't bother to correct them, as it was the goal of his clothing, some of course thought he was on his way to a costume party, and some thought he was an actor.

"They do." she told him, finally turning her focus on the man. "Is it time yet?"

"Yes."

A gleam of sadness washed over her. She took one last glance at the two travelers, one last time, remembering the smile of the small boy and the happy grin from the man; a pure happiness that was rare for her to see. She took a deep breath, and finally joining the man; the two disappeared in a soft golden glow.

* * *

 **Dun! Dun!  
** **Next time, the unquite dead.  
**

 **Let's all meet Charles Dicken**

 **Please review!**


	16. The Unquiet Dead I: Christmas, 1869

**Disclaimer: I own notching except my OC's**

 **A/N: I took a different twist in the unquiet dead, and please remember their relation as platonic father-son kind of way not any romance. So that's also I literally change the whole setting. This is a huge point of this story where Sam's character changes.**

* * *

Chapter 16

The Unquiet Dead: Christmas, 1869

An old man stood next to a younger man looking down at the body of an old woman, laying in a coffin before them He took one last look at her with sorrow eyes and deep grief as the older man light up a candle.

"Sneed and Company offer their sincerest condolences, sir," the old man told the younger man.

"Grandma had such a good innings, Mr. Sneed." the man replied quietly. He took off his hat and looked down. "She was so full of life. I can't believe she's gone."

"Not gone, Mr. Redpath, sir." Mr. Sneed corrected, "Merely sleeping," he added.

"May I have a moment?" Redpath asked after a pause.

"Yes of course," Sneed nodded, "I shall be in the next room, should you require anything."

Sneed left the room as Redpath bowed his head in grief, not noticing as a blue gas entered his grandmother body. Her eyes snapped open, surprising Redpath in the process. She suddenly grabbed the man by the neck and throttled him as Sneed ran back in the room, hearing the commotion.

"Oh, no." Sneed gasped as the old woman snapped Mr. Redpath's neck and he fell to the floor. "Gwyneth!" Sneed called as he tried to wrestle the lid back on the coffin, "Get down here! We've got another one!" the lid fell off the coffin before the old woman kicked the side off, knocking Sneed of the floor.

The old woman got out as Sneed pass out to the floor. She was confused, and lost, with the wailing of the blue glass surrounding her.

0o0

It was total chaos in the TARDIS; filled with shaking and alarms were going off like crazy. Tipped like a frail rowboat being tossed in an angry storm. Sam Holmes was trying to hold on tight so he wouldn't end up on the floor, but at the same time, he was holding down a laver that the Doctor ordered to, saying something along the line that if he accidentally let go, they could end up in the time vortex, lost forever.

"Hold that one down!" the Doctor ordered to him, gesturing to a button an arms-length away from his reach.

"I'm holding this one down!" Sam called back, trying to keep his balance.

"Well, hold them both down." the Doctor retorted, as if it was the obvious solution.

"It's impossible for me to push that button!" Sam told him, feeling irritated at the moment. "My arms aren't long enough and I'm not stretchy or flexible," he added.

"Use your foot then!"

Sam groaned, trying to keep himself balance on his left foot while he used his right to reach up and press the button with great difficulty. "Why are we shaking so much anyway?" asked him. "We didn't have this much problem, and that was five billion into the future."

"Different road of time, different turbulence," the Doctor told him, while spinning a dial on his side of the console. "Now shut up and focus!"

"It's not going to work," Sam insisted.

"Oi! I promised you a time machine, and that's what you're getting," the Doctor pointed, his hands quickly darting to the different switches, buttons and levers. "Now, you have seen the future, let's have a look into the past. 1860! How does 1860?"

"What happened in 1860?" Sam questioned.

"I don't know," the Doctor shrugged. "Let's find out. Hold on." He pulled a leaver on the side of the console and gravity ceased to exist.

"Hold on!" the Doctor warned.

The TARDIS shook violently as it hurtled through the time vortex. With one final bang, they landed throwing both of the travelers to the floor with a thud, silent, and stunned. The two finally exchanged a look and burst into laughter.

"Blimey!" Sam laughed as he rube his sore elbow. He knows he would have a bruise on it for landing so roughly.

"You're telling me!" the Doctor stood up, helping him to his feet. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Sam checked himself over. "Nothing broken." He brushed himself off before grinning in excitement. "Where are we? Did we make it?"

The Doctor walked over to the console and checked the scanner. "I did it!" he exclaimed with a grinned. "Give the man a medal. Earth, Naples, December 24th, 1860."

Sam looked puzzled, and joined him looking at the console. He stared at the hundreds of spiraling symbols. "Where does it say 1860?" he asked, glancing up to him.

"That one," the Doctor pointed at the left bottom corner of the screen.

"Huh," Sam frowned than break into a grinned, glancing up at the Doctor. "It's Christmas!"

"All yours," the Doctor said, gesturing grandly towards the doors. He had a gleam of anticipation in his eyes.

"Come on then!" Sam said in excitement.

Sam smiled widely and felt the excitement he always got on Christmas morning. To him, Christmas was either waking up with a new family and opening presents, or preparing the Christmas ornament and playing snowball war with the other children. He rushed off going outside until he felt someone grabbed the hood of his jacket stopping him.

"Oi! Oi!" the Doctor stopped him. He's still holding the boy hood. "Where do you think you're going?"

"1860!"

"Not wearing that red jacket, you're not. Go out there, dressed with something flashy like that, you'll start a riot boy wonder," the Doctor commented. He pointed towards the corridor across the console, he added, "There's a wardrobe through there. First left, second right, third on the left, go straight ahead, under the stairs, past the bins, fifth door on your left. Hurry up!"

Sam groaned as he walked lazily to the wardrobe. The Time Lord can only grin on his new companion antic.

0o0

The wardrobe room were full with a lot of different period of clothes and lots of them were colorful too. Sam wondered around a bit, passing a brown furry coat and confused of what should he wear, he wondered a bit and found lots of peculiar clothes in the process. He found a magician coat, and there's a long colorful scarf that made him a bit confuse on who and how can someone manage to wear that.

Walking up through the spiral staircase, he saw a very colorful jacket next to a question mark umbrella. He also found a velvet frock coat with a recorder tuck in front of the pocket. Glancing around, finally he was lost of what he should wear, looking up in confuse. Until he suddenly feels a soft hummed signaling him to come down. Sam dashed down the stairs and found the clothes that he thought the TARDIS choose for him.

"You've got to be kidding."

0o0

The Doctor was messing around under the console when he heard booted feet approach. He looked up and giggled at the sight of his new companion clothing. The boy was wearing a white shirt with long trousers and add with suspenders, wearing a dark grey paperboy hat while holding a grey jacket in his hand, scowling at the Doctor. With the expression the boy portrayed, it seems the TARDIS helped him to pick the clothes; he smiled amused, sending a mental gratitude of her clothing she chooses for the small ape.

"Blimey!" the Doctor said through his giggle.

"Shut up!" Sam warned, pointing at him.

"Oh don't pout Sam, you look adorable," the Doctor remarked, slightly teasing, fiddling with some wires.

"I look like one of those orphan boy from Oliver Twist," Sam complained. He sat down crossed legged watching him work.

"No you're not, you look nice." the Doctor complimented. He smiled at the boy, then looked away. "Considering…"

"Considering?" Sam frowned.

"For a small human ape," the Doctor teased, pocking his ribs making him squirm.

"Aren't you going to change?" Sam asked. He eyed his normal jumper and leather jacket.

"I've changed my jumper!" the Doctor pointed out. "Although you might want to go first," he added. "Need to do some fixin' for the TARDIS."

"Alright!" Sam exclaimed. He got up from the grating and to the blue door.

Sam sauntered his way and stepped outside. He looked around in awe, as his face were blasted by the chilled air and soft snow fall. The dark building of the city, the long shadows cast by the street lamps and the layer of soot on everything, looked beautiful with its soft dusting. Looking down at his footprints in the snow, Sam held back a happy giggle. Until the boy realize something odd about the places; the first object he should've notice that should not be there.

Snow.

Snowing in Naples? His mind reeled back to the Doctor told him about being in Naples, he remembered learning Naples should have a humid subtropical climate, and snow is rather uncommon in a places with subtropical climate. The Doctor seemed to realize this as well when he got out of his spaceship and looked in a mixture of thoughtful and soon enough, embarrassed. He grabbed an abandon newspaper from a nearby chair and opened it.

"I got the flight a bit wrong." the Doctor told him, looking a bit sheepish.

"What's your first clue, the snow?" Sam joked to him. Earning a glare from the Doctor, but the boy keeps on his cheeky grin.

"Cardiff, 1869."

He shrugged. "Well, let's just explore Cardiff in the year1869. Probably the same as the new Cardiff."

"Then, let's go explore Cardiff, 1869," he held out his arms for him to take.

Sam smiled and took his free hand.

The two walked through the streets. The steps and pavement have been recently shoveled but Sam diverts from the path to take one careful step in the snow piled high on the sides, grinning at the footprint, he leaves behind. A few steps later, something catches his eye and steps of the path again. The Doctor however, continued walking and not realizing the small boy were planning something.

Until he realized the first volley of snow grazed his shoulder. The second one, hit him square in the back of his head. By the time he realizes he's under assault, his head and shoulders were covered with a light snow powder, and the little imp who had been at his side only a moment earlier is giggling in delight behind him as he reaches down to pack another snowball.

He glanced at the boy and grinned, this should be fun, he thought. Sam's eyes widen when he mimics his movements, gathering up a handful of snow and mashing it together between his hands, smirking the whole time.

"Wait, hold on!" Sam called. He realized he was out of snowballs.

The Time Lord eagerly moved towards him.

"No!" the boy shrieks when the snowball hit him squarely in the chest.

Sam turned and ran but the soft snow makes his footsteps unsteady, and he can only manage a few steps before the second strike hits him on the back. The third snowball hits a few centimeters to the right of the second, making him stumble back laughing.

He helps him stand. "Do you yield?"

"Yeah, yeah!" Sam laughs, taking his hand. He tugged hard with both of his hands.

The Doctor fall and landed on his back in the snowbank while Sam shoved a handful of snow on his face; sending him shivers of surprise.

"Argh! You little-"

Laughing, he extracts himself and tried to run away.

"No mercy!" warned the Doctor as he tried to catch the boy.

Their laughter died down when a scream rang out in the night followed with a multiple scream from the theater nearby. The Doctor glanced at Sam, a look of concern started to grew, then changed into a huge grinned. Trouble.

* * *

 **There! Chapter 16!  
What do you guys think? Is it bad? Is it good?  
Personally, I think it's bad; not really a good writer me.  
Also, I got the snowball fight think inspired from another author which I forgot the username. If it is you, thank's for inspiring the snowball fight scene.  
**

 **Anyway! Please review**


	17. The Unquiet Dead II: The Name Dickens

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Sam. Sam. Sam, and Sam.**

 **A/N: I would like to thank reddwarfaddict for the Gallifreyan curse word I got from the Gallifreyan Dictionary that the author own. Of course there will be more in the future, I just wanna see if it works. Also! If you wanna see what it means, check the author bio.**

* * *

Chapter 17

The Unquiet Dead: The Name Dicken, Charles Dicken

The two of them bolted across the street, towards the theatre, fought against the crowd rushing out of the theatre. Followed by the people screaming and scurried out of the doors, where they finally spotted a ghostlike apparition soaring above the heads of the crowd, the stream coming from an old woman.

"Stay in your seats, I beg you. It's a lantern show. It's trickery!" the man on the stage cried.

The two other people come on, this time a man a woman. "There she is, Sir!" the young woman pointed.

"I can see that. The whole blooming world can see that!"

"Fantastic!" the Doctor murmured, before running up to the stage to talk to the man there.

In the middle of the theatre, Sam spotted an old woman who had blue gas coming out of her mouth. He watched in horror as the old woman slumped with the last gas left, as if she were a marionette and her strings had been cut. He felt a shivered running through his back, something bad was coming.

"Did you see where it came from?" he asked to the man onstage.

"Ah, the wag reveals himself, does he?" he asked accusingly, and the Doctor blinked. "I trust you're satisfied, sir!"

Sam however, still watching the dead woman as if they couldn't look away, until he spotted two people; an older man and a woman started to take the boy away. Sam looked at the Doctor wanted to warned him about the two people but he was a bit busy talking to the man on stage. He slipped outside following them, without the Doctor notice.

Heading down to the door, out of the theatre; he saw them loading the woman into the back of a hearse. "What are you doing?" called them out.

The young, brown-haired woman faced him with a kind, guarded eyes, as she spoke in a Welsh accent, "Oh, it's a tragedy, child. Don't worry yourself. Me and the master will deal with it" she replied in a rush, trying to block Sam's view. "The fact is, this poor lady's been taken with the brain fever and we have to get her to the infirmary."

"She looks pale," Sam whispered, confused. "Looks dead, even." he added. The woman eyed him wide with fear, and wondered in a low tone, "What happened to her?"

A pair of strong arms suddenly grabbed Sam and a cloth was held over his mouth. Sam lashed back but wasn't strong enough and couldn't help to inhale some of the chemicals. Shaking his head, he tried to get free and hit the man again but he felt his vision become heavy, taking effect of the drugs, he passed out.

0o0

"Did it speak? Or say anything?" the Doctor told him, glancing around the theatre. He finally turned to the man who just looked at them like he was insane. "I'm the Doctor, by the way."

"Doctor?" the man eyed him, "You look more like a navy."

"What's wrong with this jumper?" the Doctor asked, before he spotted something blue moving out of the lamps and the Doctor turned to look at it. "Gas! It's made of gas!" he realized, turned around, "What do you think Sam?"

"Sam!" the Doctor called, glancing around the theater. "Graxx!" he cursed under his breath, and earned a good mental slap from the TARDIS as he dashed out of the theatre, followed by the man. He was not used having a silent companion, especially a human child one who can slip through even his superior senses.

In a rush, he spotted a woman and a man who was pushing Sam's into the hearse and quickly make their exit.

"Sam!" the Doctor called out in panic. He started to race towards the hearse, but was stopped by the same man

"You're not escaping me, sir!" the man who had been on stage walked up. "What do you know about the hobgoblin, hmm? Projection on glass, I suppose. Who put you up to it?"

"Yeah mate not now, thanks," the Doctor muttered before running up to a coach nearby. "Oi! You!" he shouted to the driver before climbing in. "Follow that hearse!"

"I can't do that," the driver replied, shook his head.

"Why not?"

"I'll tell you why not," the man from the theater glared. "I'll give you a good reason why not. Because this is my coach!"

"Well get in then," the Doctor pulled the man inside impatiently before turning to the driver, "Move!"

The man got in, and finally the driver headed off.

"Come on," the Doctor grumbled, looking out the window to see where the hearse was going. "You're losing them!"

"Everything in order, Mr. Dickens?" the driver asked.

"No, it is not!" the man shouted.

The Doctor paused for a moment to stare at him. "What did he say?"

"Let me say this first, I'm not without a sense of humor-"

"Dickens?"

"Yes."

"…Charles Dickens?"

"Yes," Dickens frowned.

"Thee Charles Dickens?"

"Should I remove the gentleman, sir?" the driver looked back.

"Charles Dickens?" the Doctor grinned. "You're brilliant you are! Completely one hundred percent brilliant. I've read them all, Great Expectations, Oliver Twist, and what's the other one? The one with the ghost?"

"A Christmas Carol?" Dickens suggested, sounded a touch annoyed at that one.

"No, no, no, the one with the trains," the Doctor frowned, trying to remember. "The Signal Man! That's it! Terrifying! The best short story ever written. You're a genius!"

"You want me to get rid of him, sir?" the driver asked again.

Dickens was watching the Doctor with a slight smile. "Er, no, I think he can stay."

"Thanks," the Doctor said. "Faster!" he shouted to the driver.

He glanced at the hearse again, a waved of worried rushed through his body. How can he be that dull and let a nine years old boy slip through his watch? Was he really getting that old? He really needs to review the rules for the boy and maybe he needs to put on some tracker device or a bell to warn him if Sam's wondering around without him noticing.

Dickens eyed him, noticing the looked of worried of the man. "Who exactly is in that hearse?

"My friend," the Doctor answered. "He's only nine and he slipped through my watch. It's my fault, I didn't pay attention enough. He should be in my care, and now he's in danger."

"Why are we wasting my time talking about dry old books?" Dickens demanded. "This is much more important. Driver, be swift! The chase is on!"

"Yes, sir!" the driver answered, cracking his whip again.

"Atta boy, Charlie!" the Doctor grinned.

"Nobody calls me Charlie," Dickens said, giving him a look.

"The ladies do."

"How do you know that?"

The Doctor grinned. "Let's just says your books aren't the only thing I admired."

0o0

The two man arrived at Sneed's and Company's mortuary. Dickens climbed out of the carriage, putting his top hat on to make a rather impressive figure. The Doctor followed and looked up at the old house; there's nothing that it screamed dangerous and his concern for Sam was growing. He itched to storm in and find him, but stayed back as Charlie knocked on the door.

A young woman opened the door, her eyes widening slightly. "I'm sorry, sir. We're closed," she said with a thick Welsh accent.

"Nonsense. Since when did an Undertaker keep office hours?" Dickens told her with disapproval. "The Dead don't die on schedule. I demand to see your master."

"He's not in sir," the woman apologized, seeming flustered.

"Don't lie to me, child!" Dickens snapped. He shoved the door open with an angry huff. "Summon him at once."

"I'm awfully sorry, Mr. Dickens, but the master's indisposed."

The Doctor's attention was drawn to a gas lamp above the door, and watched it flare. He raised an eyebrow. "Trouble with your gas?"

The woman looked behind her and gasped softly. A look of terror and hopelessness taking over her face. The Doctor began to move forward while Charles Dickens gaped at the odd sight.

"What the Shakespeare is going on?"

0o0

Sam tilted his head from side to side, trying to get his bearing when he realized he was lying something wooden, hard, and very cold. A long groan made him shot straight up and looking around. "Wh-" His eyes widened, when he spotted a young man was climbing out of a coffin with a vacant expression. The same odd blue glow surrounded his face as he moved towards the small boy. Fear creeped through his body as he launched himself out of the coffin, trying to get away.

Bolted at the door, he tried the handle but the door was locked, looking around the room without any window or even a slight hole for him to slipped in. He tried to bolted through the cupboard but it was blocked by the two bodies. He was trapped. That flicker of fear was becoming a bit worse.

0o0

"You're not allowed inside, sir!" the maid protested as the Doctor pushed past.

"There's something inside the walls," the Doctor inspected. "The gas pipes. Something's living inside the gas." He paused and could hear a faint whispering.

"Let me out! Please let me out!" someone yelled. Banging the door loudly.

"That's him!" the Doctor raced in the direction of his voice. He bumped into the man of the house.

"How dare you, sir! This is my house!"

"Shut up!" cried Dickens, running past him.

0o0

"Let me out!" Sam pounded at the door. He kept on pounding the door hard, hoping that maybe someone will hear him. "Please let me out! Please, someone!"

Grabbing the near vase, he throws it to them in the hope slowing one of them down, but it didn't work at all and now Sam realize they're just getting closer. He took up pounding and shouting with now a louder and scared voice. Suddenly, the man clamped a hand over Sam's mouth and he tried not to gag at the smell of the dead bodies so close to him, pulling him backwards away from the door. He tried to elbow him in the ribs but it had no effect on him.

Right at that second, the door swung open with a loud bang; revealing the oncoming storm whit eyes held a burnt glint at the corpse holding Sam. "Let go off him," he said, adding his strength and pulling the boy back to him.

"It's a prank!" Dickens said behind him. "It must be. We're under some mesmeric influence."

"No, we're not. The dead are walking," the Doctor stated. "My name's the Doctor. Who are you, then? What do you want?"

"Failing," the male figure said. Its voice echoed like a dozen people speaking all at once. "Open the rift. We're dying. Trapped in this form. Cannot sustain. Help us. Argh!"

Then, the blue gas rushed out of the figure. Swirled around in the room for a moment before returning to the gas lamps. Both corpses collapsed on the floor, making the Doctor staring down confuse at them.

* * *

 **You are at the end of the story.**

 **I would like to thank my ma! No, kidding.**  
 **I would like to thank for everyone who spends their time to even read this, and to follow, or favorite; and some who even goes far by reviewing.**  
 **Thank you so much.**


	18. The Unquiet Dead III: Warnings

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Property of Doctor Who and the spin-off belong to the BBC.**

 **A/N: Early updates cause I already finish the chapter. Even if I haven't finish my essay about the maritime conflict condition of South China Sea, but at least I update this early.**

* * *

Chapter 18

The Unquiet Dead: The Warnings

Mr. Sneed and his young help Gwyneth put the two bodies back into their coffins as Dickens watched them carefully and checked for pulses on both of the bodies, but of course there wasn't one. Then the young woman offered to make tea and requested them all moved into the parlour. Sam squirming on the couch he sat on while looking at the Doctor. Standing there, with both of his hand inside his leather jacket and the serious look on his face. He watched Mr. Sneed tried to avoid his gaze, as he intensely glazing down at the man.

"You drug and kidnapped an innocent child, then lock him in a room of the undead," the Doctor told him. He took a menacing step towards him, narrowed his piercing blue eyes at the man completely towering him. "If that wasn't attempted murder because don't act as if you didn't know what they were going to do, I do not know what is. So you're going to sit there and answer me questions or so help me I'll give you something to be afraid of."

"It wasn't my fault," Sneed whimpered in protest. "It's this house! It always had a reputation. Haunted. But I never had much bother until a few months back and then the stiffs-" the Doctor shot him a look. "Er, dear departed," he corrected, "Started getting restless."

"Tommyrot," Dickens scoffed.

"You witnessed it. Can't keep the beggars down sir," Sneed said with a hint of desperation. "They walk, and it's the queerest thing, but they hang on the scraps."

Gwyneth places Sam's cup on the mantelpiece beside him, smiling slightly. "No sugar, with cream, lots of em', juts how you like it." she told him. "Thought you need a cuppa, look a bit pale you are."

Sam nodded slowly and whispered a silent thank you before raising an eyebrow at his cup. How had she known that? He didn't tell her about how he likes his tea and he would remember if he did, really he would. Something felt different about her, he didn't know it was a good something or a bad something, but it was just different about her; as if she was tingling with something surrounding her.

"One old fellow used to be a sexton almost walked into his own memorial service," Sneed continued to talk. "Just like the old lady going to your performance sir, just as she planned."

"Morbid fantasy!" Dickens denied.

"Oh, Charles you were there," the Doctor said impatiently.

"I saw nothing but an illusion."

"If you're going to deny it, don't waste my time. Just shut up," the Doctor said firmly, ignoring Dickens shocked expression. Then he turned back to Sneed. "What about the gas?"

"That's new sir," Sneed admitted. "Never seen anything like that."

"Means it's getting stronger," the Doctor muttered. His mind already working furiously. The rift's getting weaker, and something's sneaking through."

Sam looked confused. "I'm sorry, but what's the rift?"

"A week point in time and space," the Doctor explained. "A connection between this place and another. That's the cause of ghost stories, most of the time."

"That's how I got the house so cheap," Sneed agreed. "Stories going back generations!"

Dickens abruptly left, slamming the door after him. The Doctor watched him go, raising an eyebrow. "Echoes in the dark," he heard Sneed continued. "Queer songs in the air, and this feeling like a shadow passing over your soul. Mind you, truth to be told, it's been good for business. Just what people expect from a gloomy old trade like mine."

"I'm going to check on Charlie." the Doctor told them. He pointed to Sam. "You stay here and don't wander off."

The Doctor left the room, walking towards Dickens where he took the lid of Redpath's coffin and waved his hand in front of the dead man's face. He watched from the doorway as Dickens searched the coffin.

"Checking for strings?" the Doctor inquired, couldn't help but snigger.

Dickens didn't bother to look up. "Wires perhaps. There must be some mechanism behind this fraud!"

The Doctor sighed. Human, willing to deny everything even if the answer was in plain sight. "Oh, come on Charles. Alright, I shouldn't have told you to shut up. I'm sorry," he apologized. He stepped into the room and looked at Dickens imploringly. "But you've got one of the best minds in the world. You saw those gas creatures."

Dickens shook his head furiously. "I cannot accept that."

"And what goes the human body do when it decomposes?" the Doctor continued, "It breaks down and produces gas. Perfect home for gas things, they can slip inside and use it as a vehicle. Just like your driver and his coach."

"Stop it! Can it be that I have the world entirely wrong?"

"Not wrong. There's just more to learn," the Doctor said gently.

"I've always railed against the fantasist. Oh, I loved an illusion as much as the next man, revelled in them, but that's exactly what they were, illusions," Dickens said. He stared at him seriously. "The real world is something else. I dedicated myself to that. Injustices, the great social causes. I hoped that I was a force for good. Now you tell me that the real world is a realm of spectres and jack-o'-lanterns. In which case, have I wasted my brief span here, Doctor? Has it all been for nothing?"

0o0

The kitchen of Sneed's house and business was small but clean. Gwyneth can be seen entering the room and started to lit the gas lamp while started to wash the dishes. Sam followed the woman into the kitchen, picking up a dry towel to help her with the dishes.

"Please child, you shouldn't be helping," Gwyneth cried, looked at him in surprised. "It's not right!"

"I don't mind, and I promise I'll be careful with the dishes." Sam told her. He picked up another cup. "No stranger to dishes, me. Always do the dishes at home all the time. Besides, you need to rest a bit."

"Oh, alright. Just be careful holding the dishes, I've seen how sometimes you dropped a cup with the butter-finger of yours," Gwyneth replied. She nodded and hurried about the kitchen. "Of course, you needn't trouble yourself."

"Don't be daft, I like doing the dishes," Sam assured her. "Like I told you before, I've done dishes all the time and I enjoy it," he gave her a grinned. "Love playing with the bubble and the water."

Gwyneth smiling a bit at the statement.

"What about you?"

"Me?"

"What do you like to do when you aren't here with Mr. Sneed?"

"Well, sometimes I like to take walks to the fields," Gwyneth told him. She smiled at the fond memories. "I love to collect flowers there, for my parents grave."

"Oh," Sam looked down, feeling guilty. "I'm sorry."

"Thank you, child," Gwyneth smiled, "Don't worry, I'll be with them again, one day. Sitting with them in paradise. I should be so blessed." She smiled and glanced down at Sam, "They're waiting for me, just like your parent's child."

"I guess so," Sam said faintly before blinking. "Er… who told you they were dead?"

"I don't know," Gwyneth fidgeted. "Must have been the Doctor."

"But I never told the Doctor that my parents died," Sam looked at her. "Never told anyone, really."

"They're always been with you, as you're with them."

"I s'pose so," Sam shrugged. He never really had it crossed his mind to ask the Doctor, taking him to see his parents, his parents died when he was a baby, it was some sort of accident that either happen at his home or when they were gone for a drive, whatever it was, he didn't remember. It didn't really have any strong emotional impact that made his thought of wanting to see his parents, and he was fine with that. But now, there was something more important than remembering his parents. There's something about Gwyneth and he tried to connect what she said earlier and what she did.

"Hold on, you know I like to drink my tea with cream, and you know I have butter-finger sometimes with the dishes," Sam told her. He looked at Gwyneth as she shrugged. "How do you know all this?"

Gwyneth shook her head and forced a smile. "Mister Sneed says I think too much. I'm all alone down here. I bet you've got dozens of servants, haven't you, child?" she asked, changing the subject.

"No," Sam shook his head. "Never have servants."

"And you've come such a long way."

Sam frowned. "What makes you think so?"

"You're from London," Gwyneth suddenly said, with an odd expression. "You're from London. I've seen London in drawings, but never like that. All those people rushing about, half naked for shame! And the noise, and the metal boxes racing past, and the birds in the sky. No, they're metal as well. Metal birds with people in them. People are flying! And you, you've flown so far. Further than anyone," she looked at him and took a fearful step back. "There's too much. Too many faces, too many names, all those people." Gwyneth shook her head. "The Darkness, The Nightmare, and The Big Bad Wolf, they all reaching for you," she finished darkly.

Gwyneth gasped suddenly, jerking back. "I'm sorry!" she cried. "I'm sorry child."

"It's alright," Sam looked at her, trying to soothed her. He frowned from the last bit of her words. Bad Wolf.

"I can't help it," Gwyneth said. She sounded almost ready to cry. "Ever since I was a little girl, my mum said I had the sight! She told me to hide it."

"But it's getting stronger, more powerful," the Doctor's voice said, and they turned to see him standing in the doorway with a knowing glint. "Is that right?"

"All the time sir. Every night, voices in my head."

"It's because you grew up on top of the rift," the Doctor told her. "You are part of it and you're the key."

"I've tried to make sense of it sir," Gwyneth told him. "Consulted with spiritualist, table wrappers, all sorts."

"Well, that should help. You can show us what to do?" the Doctor told her. He grinned at her.

"What to do where, sir?" Gwyneth asked.

"We're going to have a séance," the Doctor announced.

"What's a séance?" Sam asked. He looked at the Doctor, confused. There seemed to be a lot of that going around, confusion.

"It's an attempt to communicate with spirits," the Doctor explained to him. He then looked at Gwyneth as he continued, "Especially through the agency of a medium, which is Gwyneth here."

"Are you sure that's the best plan?" he asked him sceptical with the plan.

"How else do you get answer from ghosts?" the Doctor asked, raising his eyebrows. "Come on," he added, gesturing Gwyneth to lead the way.

"But, is it safe for her?"

"Of course. No harm just in talking," the Doctor stopped for a moment. "Big Bad Wolf." he muttered.

"Know anything about it?"

"No idea," he replied at the boy. Giving him a comforting smile. "Maybe something in the future."

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "Maybe."

The Doctor stared down at his companion and then put an arm around him, squeezing him close. "Don't worry, Red, no big bad wolves are getting past me."

* * *

 **Done!  
Bad Wolf still exist.  
**

 **Thank you for favorite, follow, and review this story.  
**


	19. The Unquiet Dead IV: Happy Medium

**Disclaimer: Property of Doctor Who belongs to ME! *ehem*... I mean the BBC of course. If it was mine, I'll make it a lot different and probably got canceled again, on the first day the first episode aired.**

 **A/N: Now I don't really have the right schedule to update, but I considering two chapters a week or one chapters a week, or maybe two chapter a day (yeah this one is not possible) tell me what you guys think?**

* * *

Chapter 19

The Unquiet Dead: Happy Medium

Gathered together in the parlor once again, the lights had been dimmed a bit as they all sat at a small round table. Sam sat between the Doctor and Gwyneth as his own discomfort built. He thought this was a horrible idea, there was something about it that made him uneasy; something about those blue ghost that made them untrusted but he can't really point out why. It didn't help at all about the whole darkness and Bad Wolf trying to get him, added with whole taking to evil spirit that reminded him of his own experience on watching a horror movie where there were a group of people trying to play around with ghost but ended up being killed by angry spirits. He didn't sleep for weeks after that.

Then on top of it all, he remembered having a bad experience playing with some Ouija Board with some other kids that ended up with him being locked in the cupboard, convinced that it was the spirit from their silly board game locking him.

"This is how Madam Mortlock summons those from the Land of Mists, down in big town," Gwyneth told them, nervously sitting down. "Come. We must all join hands."

"I can't take part in this," Dickens protested.

"Humbug?" the Doctor asked him. "Come on. Open mind."

"This is precisely that sort of cheap mummery I strive to unmask. Séance? Nothing but luminous tambourines and a squeeze box concealed between the knees. This girl," he pointed at Gwyneth angrily. "Know nothing!"

"Now, don't antagonize her," the Doctor warned. He broke into a grin. "I love a happy medium."

"Can't believe you said that," Sam groaned.

"Come on, we might need you," the Doctor said to Dickens, encouraging him to sit down again which he did. "Good man. Now Gwyneth. Reach out."

"Speak to us. Are you there?" Gwyneth called awkwardly, after a moment. "Spirits, come. Speak to us that we may relieve your burden."

Whispers began to fill the room and Sam looked around nervously and gripped the Doctor hand tighter.

"Nothing can happen," Dicken shook his head. "This is sheer folly."

"I see them! I feel them!" Gwyneth declared. A blue wisps began to gather above them. The room was filled with gas and whispers now. Sam frowned, he couldn't make any of it out.

"They can't get through the rift," the Doctor said. "Gwyneth, it's not controlling you, you're controlling it. Now, look deep. Allow them through."

"I can't!"

"Yes, you can. Just believe it," the Doctor instructed. "I have faith in you, Gwyneth. Make the link."

Her face screwed up in pain for a moment, then cleared as she looked forward and opened her eyes. The room began to grow cold. Sam could feel the same presence he'd felt when the Gelth had spoken in the other room. He trembled.

"Yes." she whispered. Behind her blue outlines of humanoid being appeared.

"Great God!" Sneed gasped. The man was staring at the outlines in shock. "Spirits from the other side."

The Doctor, never taking his eyes off the ghostly people, corrected, "The other side of the universe."

"Pity us," the ghost echoed. Gwyneth was speaking along with them, her eyes blank. "Pity the Gelth. There is so little time. Help us."

"What do you want us to do?" the Doctor asked.

"The rift. Take the girl to the rift. Make the bridge."

"What for?"

"We are so few. The last of our kind. We face extinction."

"Why? What happened?"

"Once we had a physical form like you, but then the War came."

"War?" Dickens asked, frowning. "What war?"

"The Time War." the Gelth stated. Sam looked at the Doctor when they mentioned the time war. His whole body stiffened. Guilt and grief ran through him. "The whole universe convulsed. The Time War raged. Invisible to smaller species but devastating to higher forms. Our bodies wasted away, and we're trapped in these gaseous state."

"So that's why you need the corpses," the Doctor guessed.

"We need a physical form, and your dead area abandoned. They are going to waste. Give them to use," the Gelth begged.

"How many?" Sam asked in a quiet voice, cringing at the sensations pounding through him. "How many are you? How many bodies do you need?"

The Doctor looked at him, surprised. "Good question."

"We are few," the Gelth said.

"How many?" the Doctor pressed. "We need to know."

"Open the rift. Let the Gelth through," the Gelth said, ignoring their question. "We're dying. Help us. Pity the Gelth."

The Gelth rushed back to the gas lamps. Gwyneth collapsed onto the table and Sam released the Doctor hand to tried soften her blow.

"It's all true," Dickens whispered.

Sam tried to put Gwyneth on the chaise lounge but he seems not strong enough to do it.

"Let me," the Doctor said softly. Sam moved aside as the Doctor gently lifted Gwyneth and moved her to the couch.

"What did they do to her?" Sam asked He was still suspicious about the Gelth.

"Can be a bit draining, communication telepathically over large distances. "the Doctor told him. He looked at Sam. "She'll be fine."

When Gwyneth stirred later, she was disoriented.

"It's all right," Sam told her.

"But my angels, child," Gwyneth looked at him. "They came, didn't they? They need me."

"They do need you, Gwyneth," the Doctor nodded. "You're their only chance of survival."

"But she's exhausted," Sam argued. He quickly gives her a cup of tea. "Here you go."

Gwyneth took it with a smile.

"Well, what did you say Doctor? Explain it again. What are they?" Sneed jumped in.

"Creature from another world," the Doctor answered simply. "They're trying to get here but the road's blocked. Only a few can get through, and even then, they're weak. They can only test drive the bodies for so long, then they have to revert to gas and hide in the pipes."

"Which is why they need the girl," Dickens observed. "Incredible. Ghost that are not ghosts but being from another world, who can only exist in our world by inhabiting cadavers."

"It's a good system and she can help," the Doctor sighed before explained to them. "Living on the rift, she's become part of it. She can open it up, make a bridge and let them through."

"Wait, it's a terrible system," Sam said, standing up and facing the Doctor. "You can't let them run around inside of dead people."

"Why not?" the Doctor asked, folding his arms. "It's like recycling."

"Seriously though, you can't."

"Seriously though, I can."

"But-"

"Do your parents carry a donor card?" the Doctor asked, suddenly.

"What?"

"Donor card."

"But that's different, that's-" Sam said, but the Doctor interrupted.

"It is different yeah," the Doctor gave him a look. "It's a different morality, you're going to get a lot of it's in the future so you have to get used to it, or go home."

"If it was someone that you love, that you know, like your family; that was one of the corpses, would you still do it?" Sam asked quietly. Not even want to look up at him, while flicking his fingers.

"Do you think I would?" the Doctor asked. He was surprised Sam would bring this up.

"I wouldn't want to do it," Sam shook his head. "I don't want them to be possess by the Gelth. And I just think every corpse there is has someone out there that wouldn't want it being recycled, even if it did save a species." He looked up to the grown-ups. "You wouldn't, would you?"

The room went silent as Dickens and Sneed silently shook their head in disagreement. The Doctor sighed and dropped to one knee before him; sometimes he forgot how smart this little small ape for his own good. Giving him a gentle smile, he placed his hands on his shoulders, wide hazel brown eyes met his blue one which were bright and softer than usual.

"I wouldn't want it if it was someone I know either," the Doctor admitted. "But time is running out for them, and they're getting desperate."

"But-"

"Don't I get a say to this?" Gwyneth broke in. She tried to sat up.

"Yes." the Doctor told her simply.

"I know you're scared, child. I can see it in your mind," Gwyneth told him. She smiled softly at him as she cupped his cheek. You're scared for me, and you're scared that my angels will hurt people. But I can't just ignore them, they need me. Here and now, I know my own mind." She then looked up to the Doctor. "Doctor, what do I have to do?"

"You don't have to do anything," the Doctor gave her a chance to back out.

"They've been singing to me since I was a child," she told him. "Sent by my mam and a holy mission, so tell me."

The Doctor sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "We would need to find the rift," he said. "This house is on a weak spot, so there must be a spot that's weaker than any other. Mr. Sneed, what's the weakest part of this house? The place where most of the ghost have been seen?"

"That would be the morgue," Sneed answered in a matter of fact.

"Of course it is," the Doctor said gloomily.

* * *

 **Hello dear reader. *read with Cecil's voice from Welcome to Night Vale*  
**

 **We have to the end of the story. The author would respect you a lot if you do review, and the author also want to tell you how happy and thankful the author is for the readers who spends their time on favorite, follow, and went far to review.  
**

 **Please do remember, every review will give a span of 1 year of the Author life.  
**


	20. The Unquiet Dead V: Liars

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything and I do wish one day maybe I could write for Doctor Who. So maybe I could say I do own Doctor Who... a bit of it.  
** **ANYWAY!**

 **A/N: From this chapter; there will be a huge change with the ending, and Sam's character got a bit change, but it won't be that big. It might not make sense... yet. I hope it'll make sense later. I don't know; I am a flying blind writer that have idiotic random idea that will be change in the last minute.**

* * *

Chapter 20

The Unquiet Dead: Liars

Their small group made the way down into the cold underground room that housed the corpses. There were a few slabs with sheets covering the bodies but it wasn't too full. Glancing the dim light of the room that only light with a few gas lamp that had no effect to warm the place, Sam spoke what they all thought as they entered the cold morgue.

"I don't like this."

"Ugh," the Doctor cringed. "Talk about Bleak House."

"Doctor," Dickens called. "I think the room is getting colder."

Sam hugged his arms to his chest even tighter as it was indeed, colder. The gas lamps suddenly started to flicker, making the atmosphere completely become colder than usual as the Gelth started to swarm around the room.

In the archway on front of them, the blue gas gathered together to form a figure. "You've come to help. Praise the Doctor. Praise him."

"Please, don't hurt her!" Sam begged, looking at the woman in worry.

"Hurry!" the Gelth turned to the Doctor. Ignoring the boy completely. "Please. So little time. Pity the Gelth."

"I'll take you somewhere else after the transfer, somewhere you can build proper bodies," the Doctor said, looking back at Sam. "This isn't a permanent solution, all right?"

"My angels," Gwyneth smiled at them. "I can help them live."

"Okay, where's the weak point?"

"Here, beneath the arch," the Gelth answered

"Beneath the arch," Gwyneth repeated. She stepped forward, her body suddenly inside the gas form of the Gelth.

"You don't have to do this," Sam tried one last time.

"My angels," Gwyneth said. She reached out and touched Sam's face with a cold hand.

Instantly, Sam felt rush of energy run through his body. The Gelth are- liars. They were liars and it was too late, far too late. He could feel the Doctor's hand pulled him away and tucked him safely in his side as the boy finally realize what had happened. The boy finally snapped and saw the Gelth who were trying to get through the human world, and they weren't just a few; it was a thousands, a hundreds, a million of them with their red and now sharp teeth filled its mouth and he could hear the innocent child-like voice was gone, dropped deeper and hardening.

"You said that you were few in number," Dickens protested.

"A few billion, and all of us in need of corpses," the Gelth replied.

The bodies that had been left in the morgue rose and pull back their own sheets as the gaseous being possessed by them. Giving one more look to Gwyneth, who was still just standing with her mouth open.

"Gwyneth stop this," Sneed cried in fear. "Listen to your master, this has gone far enough. Stop dabbling child, and leave these things alone, I beg of you."

Sam noticed the movement and his eyes widened, "Mr. Sneed, get back!" he urged only for his warning come too late.

A corpse grabbed Sneed from behind, breaking his neck and then held onto him while a Gelth entered his body through his mouth. Sam jumped back even further, away from Sneed as he looked at them through blank dead eyes. He flinched and buried himself to the Doctor's side and grabbed his leather jacket in fear. The Doctor in returned tucked him in closer, as he tried to shield him away.

"I think it's gone a little bit wrong," the Doctor admitted. He slowly backed away from the advancing dead.

"Yeah just a bit," Sam croaked.

"I have joined the legions of the Gelth," the possessed Sneed said in a monotone, "Come. March with us."

"No!" Dickens yelled.

"We need bodies." the Gelth said as the corpses advanced. "All of you. Dead. The human race. Dead."

"Gwyneth, stop them! Send them back now!" the Doctor shouted, but nothing changed.

"Doctor, I can't. I'm sorry. This new world of yours is too much for me. I'm so-" Dickens shook his head and rushed outside.

The Doctor pulled Sam back as one of the corpses came up on him, he pushed him back into a tiny side room that looked almost the same as a dungeons and slammed the grate door shut. Sam's back hit the wall behind them as he breathed out slowly, glancing around the room where there weren't any places to escape; he glanced up at the Doctor, his face hard with regret. They were trapped.

"Give yourself to glory. Sacrifice your lives for the Gelth."

"I trusted you," the Doctor shouted. "I pitied you!"

"We don't want your pity. We want this world and all its flesh."

"Not while I'm alive."

"Then live no more."

"I'm sorry, Sam," the Doctor said. "I should have-"

"It's not your fault," Sam said, chuckling nervously. "Besides, I wanted to come and you wanted to help them, and they used that trick on you. Doesn't mean they get to win, right?"

"Right."

"Besides, dying in a dungeon in Cardiff, doesn't sound very bad," Sam told him.

"I saw the fall of Troy! World War Five! I pushed boxes at the Boston Tea party, now I'm going to die in a dungeon," the Doctor scoffed. He suddenly sounded horrified for a moment. "In Cardiff."

"If it makes you feel better, it's not just dying," Sam added. He pointed at the corpses. "We'll become one of them."

The Doctor noticed his fears and pulled him into his side for a huge. "We'll go down fighting." he stated, a determined look entering his eyes.

"Yeah," Sam said.

"Together," the Doctor replied. He laced their hands together and smiled at him, "It's been fantastic meeting you, Sam Holmes."

"Me too," he said, grinning up at him despite the danger.

Dickens crashed through the doors and startling the two travelers. He opened the gas lamps off and turned it into full blast, making the gas come out. Pulling a handkerchief, Dickens keep on moving as finally the man glanced at the two travelers who were trapped in the dungeons, staring at him and waiting for an explanation from the man.

"Doctor! Doctor! Turn off the flame, turn up the gas!" Dickens shouted. "Now fill the room, all of it, now!"

"What are you doing?" the Doctor asked, staring at him confused.

"Turn it all on. Gas the place!" Dickens shouted as the corpse began to turn their attention towards him.

The Doctor stared for a second longer before he began to smile as hope filled him as realization took hold, "Brilliant. Gas!"

"Am I correct, Doctor?" Dickens asked. "These creatures are gaseous!"

"Fill the room with gas, it'll draw them out of the host. Suck them into the air like poison from a wound!" the Doctor said.

"I hope oh Lord, I hope that this theory will be validated soon," Dickens said as the corpses advanced dangerously close to him. "If not, immediately," he said, shrinking back in fear.

"Plenty more!" the Doctor said. With his left hand, he smashed a gas canister against the wall and releasing a massive amount of gas into the air. All the Gelth were sucked from the bodies, screaming.

"It's working," Dickens cried in relief.

The Doctor towed Sam and quickly moved out from behind the door, "Gwyneth! Send them back!" he ordered. "They lied, they're not angels."

Gwyneth, still in a hypnotic state, sort of slumped her shoulders, "Liars?"

Sam started to coughed, he felt his lungs were burning as he observed helplessly. His lungs felt as if concrete had been poured into his airways. The panic and lack of air drove him to start gasping, breathing s if the oxygen had been sucked from the air around him. But he has to make sure Gwyneth come out safely, he can't just stand there and saw her get hurt; he knows the Gelth were liars and it was his fault he didn't stop them before, the least he can do was guarantee that Gwyneth still can be safe. He stared at Gwyneth as he struggled to breath, but it was getting harder for him to even process the oxygen as it was now full with gas.

"Charles, get him out of here!" the Doctor shouted.

"But," Sam tried and coughed harshly and felt his arm grabbed firmly. "Gwyneth, she's still part of the rift."

"I won't leave her, while she's still in danger. I promise. Now go!" the Doctor demanded. He signaled Dickens to get the boy out.

Dickens was next to him in an instant, helping him as the man rushed ahead upstairs while holding the boy in his hand. He tried to focus on him, lids heavy. "Stay with me child, stay with me," he whispered as the boy slumped against him. He heard Dickens say something, but it was unintelligible as he lost consciousness.

0o0

The Gelth were still circling around Gwyneth. They were still linked to her, the Doctor stared at her, urging her to close the connection. "Look at me. If your mother and father could look down and see this, they'd tell you the same. They'd give you the strength. Now send them back!"

"They're too strong." Gwyneth whispered.

"Remember the world you saw? Sam's world? All those people, none of it will exist unless you send them back through the rift."

"I can't send them back," Gwyneth said. "But I can hold them back. Hold them in this place, hold them here." She reached into her pocket, "Get out," Gwyneth pulled out a box of matches.

"Come on, give that to me," the Doctor said gently.

Gwyneth just stared at him. She wasn't blinking. It finally hit him, and the Doctor reached forward to check for a pulse; there wasn't one. She was icy to the touch, but something still burned in her eyes, something had held on long enough to save them all. In a way, she was with the rift, but in reality, she was gone.

"I'm sorry," the Doctor said. He held both of Gwyneth hands and looked at her seriously. "But I promise someone that I would not leave you behind."

Closing his eyes, he shared some of his own energy with Gwyneth, he could feel himself being pulled into the rift. The blue cold breath surrounded him as he tried to find Gwyneth; he spotted her, and looking at the Time Lord with fear and betrayal in her eyes. The Doctor reached out to her and tried to pulled her back to him. With a final force, they tried to slow the Gelth down; make their way on their escape. Snapped the connection through Gwyneth in the process.

In a final moment, the Doctor felt himself wrenched out and stumbled slightly. Even though the blue mist that surrounded her, color could be seen coming into Gwyneth's face and the Doctor could feel her pulse slowly started to come back. The maid gasp with surprise and dropped the match, the Doctor picking them up.

"Run!" the Doctor called, grabbing her hand as he and Gwyneth ran out of the house.

But just as they reached the first step outside, the Doctor shoved Gwyneth out of the way and with the match, he lit it up and threw it inside and was barely able to turn around when there was a loud explosion that sent him flying across the street, way past Gwyneth and landed with a loud thud in the snow. Gwyneth hurriedly went over him and carefully helped him up of the ground.

"You saved my life." Gwyneth commented, looking in awe at him as the Doctor dusted down the dust from his leather jacket.

"All in day work," the Doctor replied. He glanced around and spotted Dickens with Sam beside him.

"Thank you," Gwyneth said, as he pulled the Doctor into a big hug.

"You saved the world too Gwyneth," the Doctor told her. "Not everyone can do that."

"I truly did," she replied. "But you helped us most of all sir."

The Doctor smiled as he got out from her hug and walked toward Dickens and Sam who was staring at them with fear and worried looks, he knelt a bit and checking the boy breathing and for anything that might broke. He looked up at him, his nose was red and eyes a bit puffy as his breathing a bit ragged, but underneath that all, he was glad. Glad that the Doctor was alright, and glad that Gwyneth was alright.

"How are you feeling?" the Doctor asked.

"A bit cold."

He chuckled, took off his jacket and draped over the boy's small body. It was too large for him but it'll do to warm him up a bit before they got back into the TARDIS. Sam slowly slipped the jacket and he could smell motor oil, leather, and something familiar that smell the same with the TARDIS. He felt warm, inside the jacket, and also safe.

"Thank you," he said.

"For what?"

"Keeping your promise."

The Doctor smiled and pulled the boy into a big hug. Feeling glad that all of this was over, and for saving Gwyneth lives.

0o0

The two of them walked outside and leave the place with Dickens on their tale and trying to find his carriage. He had offered for them to follow him and giving them a ride, and now they were trying to find the carriage as Mr. Dickens walked ahead before them. The Doctor was now carrying a sleeping Sam behind him, still wearing his leather jacket with Gwyneth walking beside them. He could feel the boy breathing slowly even if it was a bit ragged, as he tried to balance him and not fall.

"How is he?" Gwyneth asked. She looked at the sleeping boy behind him.

"Recovering," the Doctor told her short. He smiled at her.

"That's great then."

"It is." he told her with a smile and proceed to made his way.

"Doctor!" Gwyneth called. Making the Doctor turned around to her, she looked at him, "There's something I need to tell you."

The Doctor nodded in encouragement, all senses focused on the young woman. "Go on, I'm all ears." he grinned.

"There is a shadow following, close behind and it wants to take him," Gwyneth told him. Her eyes never leave the Doctor. "It wants to take Sam Holmes away from you, and hurt him."

"Who does?" the Doctor asked, his voice was low and dark. His calm demeanor fractured as he walked closely to Gwyneth, completely towering her.

"I do not know." Gwyneth replied to him, "But there's something else, something important."

"What?"

"Bad Wolf."

His cold blue eyes snapped and bored through her. "What about Bad Wolf?'

The young woman stuttered nervously, utterly helpless in the face of the Oncoming Storm. "I-I don't know, that's just what I know! Just keep him safe, please?"

The Doctor caught his breath. Coming back to his wits, he took a step back from the terrified young woman. "Thank you Gwyneth," he finally replied, though grimly. "I'll do my very best."

0o0

Charles Dickens. Bless that man. He gave the Doctor and Sam a ride through the town and where they left the TARDIS; in the consideration of Gwyneth condition, he had also offered her a job as her maid, which the woman accept happily and glad. The three of them were now walking through some alleyway while Gwyneth were packing and saying goodbye to her friends. They made their way to the TARDIS as there's not exactly accessible for the carriage while debating and talking about Mr. Dickens work; they were currently debating about the American bit in 'Martin Chuzzlewit'.

They talked, mostly in fast or loud tones while Sam kept up with the two adults. He took the sights of 1860's snow, and was most interested in the woman across the street with a blonde hair and beautiful elegant dark dress, smiling. He knew there's something familiar about the woman but he can't really know what it was.

She waved at Sam, who in return waved back.

"Who are you waving at?" the Doctor startled him by stopping suddenly.

"The lady-" Sam pointed, but the blonde-haired woman was gone.

The Doctor shrugged then turned to Charles Dickens.

"Right then, Charlie boy," the Doctor said as he went to the doors, "I've just got to go into my… err, shed. Won't be long." He began unlocking the doors.

"What are you going to do now?" Sam asked curiously.

"I shall take the mail coach back to London, quite literally post haste," Dickens answered with an eager smile. "This is no time for me to be on my own. I shall spend Christmas with my family and make amends to them. After all, I've learned tonight, there can be nothing more vital."

"You cheered up!" the Doctor smirked.

"Exceedingly!" Dickens agreed. "This morning, I thought I knew everything in the world Now I know I've just started. All these huge and wonderful notions, Doctor. I'm inspired. I must write about them."

"Upgrading your ghost stories to aliens?" Sam asked excitedly. He never really interested with the work of Charles Dickens, but maybe after all of this, he would.

"I shall be subtle at first," Dickens promised. "The Mystery of Edwin Drood still lacks an ending. Perhaps the killer was not the boy's uncle. Perhaps he was not of this earth. The Mystery of Edwin Drood and the Blue Elementals. I can spread the word, tell the truth."

"Good luck with it," the Doctor held out his hand and shook the man hand. "Nice to meet you. Fantastic."

"It was great to meet you, Mr. Dickens," Sam said honestly. He gave him a brief hug. "Thank you very much."

"Oh my dear boy, thank you," Dickens said, hugged him back, "But I don't understand. In what way is this goodbye," he asked. "Where are you going?"

"You'll see. In the shed."

"Oh my soul, Doctor," he said. "It's one riddle after another with you. But after all these revelations, there's one mystery you still haven't explained. Answer me this; who are you?"

"Just a friend," the Doctor replied. He shrugged. "Passing through."

"But you have such knowledge of future times. I don't wish to impose on you, but I must ask you." Dickens told him. He looked nervous. "My books. Doctor, do they last?"

"I think you can answer this one," the Doctor nudged Sam.

"Yes," Sam replied, nodding his head eagerly. "Your book will be on every library in every school. People never stop enjoying them."

Dickens laughed in joy, and stared at Sam with hope in his eyes and satisfied.

"Very well," Dickens said with a slight chuckle.

"Right, shed," the Doctor opened the doors to the TARDIS. "Come on, Sam."

Sam gave Dickens one last smile and follow the Doctor inside. He closed the door and walked up to the console.

"Doesn't that change history if he writes about blue ghosts?" Sam questioned, coming up beside him.

"In a week time it's 1870, and that's the year he dies," the Doctor told him. "Sorry. He'll never get to tell his story."

"Oh," Sam sighed. "That's too bad."

"But in your time, he was already dead," the Doctor pointed out. "We've brought him back to life, and he's more alive now than he's ever been, old Charlie boy."

"Oh!" Sam tugged on his arms, eyes lighting up. "Let's give him one last surprise with the TARDIS! That would be brilliant."

He grinned and hit a button. The engines wheezed and surprise Charles Dickens, as both of them saw the awe take over his face as he watched them vanished. Laughing, Dickens walked away from where the TARDIS had stood.

"Merry Christmas, sir." A man said to Dickens as eh passed.

"Merry Christmas to you," Dickens replied. "God bless us! Everyone!"

* * *

 **Eh... Not bad?  
**

 **Anyway... I decided to have a schedule; I'll update it twice a week because I think I'm a pretty fast writer or when I finished the chapter, and that probably soon because I'm on my holiday.  
If I didn't maybe because I was sick or I died. I like to think the later.  
**

 **Now! Please review.**


	21. Aliens of London I: 12 Hou- I mean Years

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's. That's about it really.  
**

 **A/N: I am currently in love with Discworld Series by Terry Pratchett.**

* * *

Chapter 21

Aliens of London: 12 Hou- I mean Years.

Confused. The only word that can describe the Doctor's feeling at the moment. He was confused about Gwyneth's warning; he was also confused why or what was going to get his new companion in danger. He did a quick scan just to be sure that he was human or if he was different, he even checks if Sam was time sensitive, or a bit telepathic like Gwyneth. And the result is still the same for his new small companion.

Completely human-one hundred per cent human with no traces of anything or otherwise. He was an ordinary human boy, recently nine years old, and nothing like anything he'd ever encountered before. It didn't make any sense and his curiosity was blaring wild. The first time he met him at the museum, he can't see his timeline and his time-sense were going crazy, but he thought it was the child factor of him; for time lord, it was more difficult to see the timeline of children than ordinary adult. The sole reason taking him traveling with him change from having a ward or companion change after their trip to Cardiff and the warning Gwyneth told him.

After getting some rest, Sam stepped back into the console room with his backpack and original red jacket he wore the day they started to travel, to find the Doctor was busy with the TARDIS controls. He was now setting the coordinates of Sam house, it was his request to take him home and the Doctor thought he was really going home until the boy explained his weekend time is up and it was time for him to started school at Monday. The Time Lord was relieved and was now setting the right coordinates.

"Ready to go home?" the Doctor asked.

He nodded in response, which made the Doctor smiled and set the coordinates.

The TARDIS materialized in the same spot of the Powell Estate, there was the sound of city traffic clamouring in the background and kids playing on a nearby playground echoed off the concrete. Sam stepped out of the blue time machine after the Doctor, shielding his eyes from the sun, smiling. The Doctor stayed by the TARDIS, leaning against the door frame, crossing his leather jacket, covered arms over his chest, watching the boy.

"How long have I been gone?" Sam finally asked.

"Bout 12 hours," he answered with confident.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "You sure?"

"Course I'm sure," the Doctor told him with a frown.

"Positive?"

He hesitated slightly. "Yes."

"Because the last time you were sure, we were supposed to be in 1860 Naples," Sam teased him.

"Oi!"

Sam laughed at his offended look, which immediately softened as he chuckled.

"I'll see you next weekend," Sam said, walking back to the estate.

"What are you going to tell your mum?" the Doctor asked curiously.

"I don't know," Sam shrugged. "I've been to the year 5 billion, meet Charles Dickens, and only been gone, what; twelve hours?" the Doctor snorted at the thought as he smiled, "Nah, I can't tell her the truth. I did tell her I was spending a night with a friend. See ya!" he walked off, waving at him.

The Doctor gave him a mock saluted as he leaned against the TARDIS, looking up at the sky until he spotted an old poster that was half stuck to a concrete pillar, scanning it. The Doctor's eyes widen with horror, as he dashed after Sam.

Sam took out his key and unlocked the front door of the flat, "I'm back!" he called as he entered the flat. "Science club was crazy, so I had to stayed a night at Lois house. I did call." He stopped when he saw Jackie standing in the doorway looked shocked. "Jackie? You alright?"

"It's you!" she said simply.

"Of course it's me," Sam replied. His foster mother's behaviour was starting to frighten him.

Jackie dropped her mug, making the boy startled as she reaching her hands out to him. "It's you," she said shakily. Sam watched warily as tears formed in her eyes. "It's really you. Oh my God." she said as she threw her arms to the boy and hold him tightly.

The Doctor chose that moment to burst into the flat. "It's not 12 hours, it's err… twelve months. You've been gone for a while year," he said, laughing nervously while the two of them looked at him, stunned. "Sorry."

0o0

Jackie Tyler had immediately called the police and Mrs. Miller, his social worker. Sam cringed at idea they need to call her but there's really nothing he can do, he can't just say for them not to tell her, especially if he was missing for a year. He withdrew to an armchair, where he was currently curled up and gazing out the window as he chewed his nail, and trying hard not thinking about being moved by a new family with an anxious feeling of Mrs. Miller come knocking to the flat any moment and dragged him out to her car, without saying a proper goodbye.

"The hours I've sat here, days, and weeks, and moths, all on my own!" Jackie ranted as a policeman took notes, "I thought you ran away, or died, Samuel! I've checked the school, checked Lois house, and you weren't there. I've called Mrs. Miller and thought maybe she picked you up without me knowing, even had a fight with her, but you weren't there! And your reason was what? Travelling?" she yelled at Sam before turning to the Police Officer. "That's not sort of answer. You ask him. He won't tell me. That's all he says. Travelling."

"That's what I was doing," Sam told her.

"Samuel Alexander Elios Holmes! Do you think I'm a bloody idiot?" Jackie countered. She glared at him making him squirm uneasy, especially with her using his full name. "I might never get a great education, but I know when you're lying through your teeth, young man! This is just another lie after another."

"But I did phone, I really did!" Sam insisted.

"What, one vague phone call? Saying you're in the bloody science club making rockets, and spending the night with Lois that end up as a lie?" Jackie shrieked. Her voice quivered, and tears began forming in her eyes. "And I am left sitting here! I just don't believe you. Why won't you tell me where you've been?"

"Actually," the Doctor cleared his throat, "It's my fault. I sort of employed Sam as my assistant, companion in fact."

"Employed?" the policeman began, seemed to peak an interest. "It is illegal for you to employed an underage child, Mr.?"

"Doctor. Smith, Doctor John Smith." the Doctor told them, "And yes, I do know it's illegal. But it was not for labour, it was for educational purpose. He was just helping me out with an educational research."

"When you say educational purpose, is this implying any sexual activity?" the police officer asked again. The man stared at him with suspicion.

"No! Never." the Doctor told them firmly.

"Then what is it?" Jackie turned to him. "Because you waltz in here all charm and smiles, and the next thing I know, he vanishes off the face of the Earth! How old are you then? Forty? Forty -five? You promised him some kind of treat or something? What, did you find him wandering around in the playground, or the internet? Did you go online and pretend you're a doctor?"

"Prove it. Stich this, mate!" Jackie then smacked the Doctor across the face, sending him stumbling backwards. Sam can only grimace sympathetically, when the Time Lord, the Oncoming Storm had just received the famous Jackie Prentice slapped.

0o0

After they failed to extract anymore information from Sam, or the Doctor. Jackie was taking Sam to the kitchen while the Doctor wondered off outside. She was crying and hugged the boy tightly, afraid of letting him go.

"Did you even think about me at all?" Jackie asked him. She looked at Sam in the eyes, cupping her cheek.

"I do," Sam admitted genuinely.

"Then why-" she started but choked at her words and can only hugged the boy again. Concerned about her son wellbeing, and afraid of what's going on. He might not be her real son biologically, but it didn't matter for her, what matter was for him to be safe. But now, Jackie Prentice was more scared of the safety of her son.

"I'm sorry," Sam whispered. He hugged the woman back tightly. "I really am, sorry."

"Do you know what terrifies me, is that you still can't say. What happened to you, Sam? What could be so bad that you both can't tell me, sweetheart? Where were you?" Jackie said, switching to pleading once more.

Sam was silent at first, he was considering to tell her the truth. It's not like he was going to stay here forever, in the end; it'll be great for her to know the truth. He thought how it was not fair for her being lied to, especially if they won't be seeing each other anymore, and lying to her after she took him in and take care of him as if she was one of her, it was not fair.

"Alright," Sam said. He took a deep breath, preparing himself. "I am being travelling. Travelling with the Doctor. That's the truth. But there's more to it, because I didn't just travel countries to countries, but I've been traveling through time and space."

"Don't be daft," Jackie said, backing up.

"But I'm not," Sam pleaded. He looked at her. "Cause I've seen it. The end of the world and I spent Christmas in Cardiff, meeting Charles Dickens. All because of him, and he's not just anyone. The Doctor, he travels all over, between planets, galaxies, and different time."

"You made him sound like he some kind of alien," Jackie said, staring at him with disbelief.

"But he is," he told her. "He's an alien with a ship that can travel to any point in time and space."

"Sam, please just don't. If you don't really want to tell me-"

"But I am telling the truth." Sam insisted. "The last time with the clown and missing children incident, he was there saving them. He saved the children and trap the being that kidnapped them, I was there Jackie."

He waited for Jackie to reply or say something. But the woman just continues sobbing, denying the truth, thinking that Sam was lying to her. Sam can only stare at her, walking to the kitchen and having a sat down with herself, trying to calm herself.

0o0

Later on, Sam fled to the roof for a break. He wanted to be alone, he loves being alone when he was being put in a stressful thing like this, but then he saw the Doctor on the roof, leaning against a low wall with his arms crossed. Thinking how he had just been slapped by his companion's mother, something to add for another new experience the Doctor had have on his life.

"Owww…" he whinged as he prodded the bruised jaw and glared petulantly across the depressingly grey blocks of functional institutional estate apartments, wondering what in the hell had gone wrong. He had just been there the day before his own personal time, he replayed the calculations and coordinates in his head, never been so bad as the whole year off before. What in the hell happened?

"No offense Doctor, but you are a rubbish pilot," Sam said. He walked towards the Doctor, crossing his arms.

"Well, if it's this much trouble, are you gonna stay here now?" the Doctor questioned.

"I don't know," Sam replied. He hopped up to sit next to him.

"Either way, we are not bringing her on board. I don't do domestic," the Doctor told him in a matter of fact.

"She got you good, didn't she?" Sam at least looked a tad sympathetic, scrunching his face as he squinted at his face. "Should have warned you of the Prentice slap."

"It hurts!"

"Your face!"

"Nine hundred years of time and space, and I've never been slapped by someone's mother," the Doctor protested.

"What? You're nine hundred years old?" Sam asked.

He nodded.

"Thought you'll be older," Sam said.

The Doctor looked mildly offended. "And to think, she thought I kidnapped and exploited his son to do some works, thinking I'm taking some liberties with her son."

"You can't blame her. This day and age, there's all sort of crazed psychos out there, making off some money by kidnapping kids my age," Sam told him. "There's even one of the estate kids who were found in some sewer near here or somethin'."

"The world is dangerous yes. But I'm not some raving madman to carry off young children to have my way with." He couldn't believe they would assume that of him. "I'll have you know, I travelled with a lot of people, some younger and some even older and they all perfectly safe in my company."

"So you travelled with others?" Sam asked. It was the first time he had ever mentioned another companion.

"I've been around for a while, picked up a stray or two along the way," the Doctor told him. He didn't elaborate, he couldn't really see why. It wasn't exactly a secret, but he knew if he mentioned the others, all the other companions he had travelled with him, Sam would want to know about them and their stories, and he couldn't bring himself to think of them. Sometimes children curiosity is a dangerous thing.

"So is this what you do, just pick up people like me and show them the universe?" Sam said him again. His tone was casual and curious.

"Yeah." the Doctor admitted.

"You're lonely."

"Samuel Alexander Elios Holmes," the Doctor began, tried to shift the conversation. He glanced at the boy with a grinned. "That's quite a mouthful name."

"Don't start," Sam warned him. "She always used the full name in full blown anger. Besides, yours not any better, is your name really John Smith?"

"No," the Doctor told him. "It's not my real name, just an alias my friend made up for me." He looked up at the sky.

"Sam."

"Hmm?"

"What did you tell her?" the Doctor asked him.

Sam sighed. "The truth."

"You didn't!"

"What else was I supposed to do?" Sam asked him. He was still looking at him with a shocked expression.

"Sam, knowing about me puts people in danger!" the Doctor cried. "This is your mother!"

"Foster mother!" Sam corrected him. He felt a twinge of pain in his heart.

"That's beside the point-"

"I'm not going to be with her," Sam blurted out. He stopped and glanced at the Doctor wearing a confused look. "They probably already on the phone with her right now, and if I will be move again, at least she deserved the truth." He looked down at his shoes. "The real truth."

"Sam, I really am sorry," the Doctor said to him. He felt seriously guilty about this. "I really did mean to have you back in twelve hours, just like we promise."

"It was an accident; I know" Sam said to him. "It's fine really, I'm used to this, moving away to a new place, having new friends, and carer. It'll be fun," he added, but the Doctor can see how he hated it. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down.

"I-"

As if on cue, a bellowing horn blew and suddenly a shop trailing black smoke passed overhead. The Doctor pulled Sam down and they watched it heading straight for Central London; smashed into Big Ben with a loud crunch and then landed with a splash in the Thames, spraying water everywhere.

"Never a normal day with you, huh Doctor?" Sam commented. He looked at the Doctor who was as surprised as he is with his mouth gaping slightly.

He then broke into a grin. "Fantastic!"

* * *

 **Aww.. Sam. I am so sorry. Also! I do not know how foster house works, I don't even think we have here in my country so if I get it wrong, I'm so sorry.  
**

 **Thank you all for reading, favorite, follow, and went far as a review. Here's a cookie!**

 **Anyway! Please review.**


	22. Aliens of London II: Body in the Thames

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who; everything belongs to the BBC.**

 **A/N: I sorta think that this two episode will be sort of like a bridge episode? I don't know. I'm not good at planning ahead.**

* * *

Chapter 22

Aliens of London: Body in the Thames

The Doctor laughed gleefully, grabbed Sam's hand and pulled him towards the stairway. The two of them rushed down the several flight of stairs and out onto the streets, running towards where the ship had crashed. When they arrived, the streets of London were in complete mayhem as the army blocked off the roads and the cars piled up, the drivers getting out to complain. The military even had barricades and were armed with guns.

"It's blocked off," the Doctor said, disappointment in his voice He maybe can't get through but that did nothing to deter his excitement.

"We're miles from the centre. The whole London must be closing down," Sam said. He was trying to stand on his tippy toes, trying to see over heads.

"I know," the Doctor grinned. His face lit up like a kid in a candy store. "I can't believe I'm here to see this! This is fantastic!"

"Did you know this going to happen?" Sam asked. He was still trying to see over people's head.

"Nope!"

"Do you recognize the ship?"

"Nope."

"Do you know why it crashed?"

"Nope."

"Do you know anything?"

"N-" he stopped himself and then glared at Sam who gave him a cheeky smile. "The point is; you're seeing history happen right now! This is what I travel for."

"Well, let's go see it!" Sam urged. "Never mind the traffic. We've got the TARDIS!"

"Better not," the Doctor shook his head. "They've already got one spaceship in the middle of London. I don't want to shove another one on top."

"Yeah, but yours looks like a big blue box," Sam pointed out. "No one's going to notice."

"You'd be surprised," the Doctor scoffed. "In an emergency like this, there'll be all kinds of people watching. Trust me, the TARDIS stays where it is."

"That's annoying," Sam told him, disappointed. "History's happening and we're stuck here." He looked gloomily for a second.

"Yup."

"We could always do what everybody else does," Sam suggested. The Time Lord looked at him puzzled. "We could watch it on the telly."

"Really?" the Doctor questioned. "Watching the telly like some other mindless apes."

"Well, do you have any better ideas?" Sam inquired.

He sighed. "I suppose not."

0o0

Arriving at the flat again, it was now busy and full with the people from the Estate, such as neighbour or Jackie's cousin that she invited and some of them wanted to know how was Sam's doing. Sam watched in amusement as the Doctor sat closest to the television on a little stool, ignoring the surroundings around him and concentrating on the news. He wanted to join him rather than being crowded by the people, but every time he wanted to get away, there's someone who keep grabbing and hugging him while asking him how he was doing. He got a feeling that this was his punishment from Jackie, she knows he hated this sort of interaction.

Although, Sam noted how he didn't look happy about having to watch everything happen from the telly. He knows the Time Lord was rather being up close and personal to the ship rather than getting information second hand. Sam did at least try to watch the news with him, or get him a cuppa or something, but Jackie keep on tugging him meeting people that mainly her friends to talk or just meet, it was probably a way for her to keep him from the Doctor; considering she still doesn't trust the man and the truth bomb he hit her with.

 _"Big Ben destroyed as an UFO crash land in Central London. Police reinforcements are drafted in from across the country to control widespread panic, looting and civil disturbance. A state of national emergency has been declared."_

The Doctor spotted the remote and changed another channel. _"The President will address the nation live from the White House but the Secretary General has asked that people watch the skies."_

Jackie's friend, Steph walked in and started to chatted with her, she brought two mugs of tea while hand it in to her.

"I've got no choice." Jackie said to her friend

"You've broken her heart!" Steph accused him. "I cradled her like a child."

In which Sam only replied with an awkward smile. He didn't really know whose Steph is, either she was a friend from work or she's one of the people lived here.

The Doctor turned to look at them sharply. "Shut up, I'm trying to listen." he snapped, and turned back to the news which was now showing ten downing street.

 _"His current whereabouts. News is just coming. We can go to Tom at the Embankment."_ The screen showed a man standing near the spaceship, until it zoomed in on focus. _"They've found a body but it's unconfirmed. I am being told a body has been found in the wreckage. A body of non-terrestrial origins. It's being brought ashore."_

Suddenly, the television channel changes into Blue Peter and the Doctor to a look who changed the channel only to find it was a young child, and he picked up the child; trying to wrestle it gently for the remote before giving the child a bag of jelly babies. The child walked away, happily eating the sweets. The Doctor turned back his focus on the news.

 _"Albion Hospital. We still don't know whether it's alive or dead. Whitehall is denying everything. But the body has been brought here, Albion Hospital. The road's closed off. It's the closest to the river. I'm being told that General Asquith is now entering the hospital. The building's been evacuated. The patients have been moved out onto the streets. The police still won't confirm the presence of an alien body contained inside those walls."_

Hours later, the Doctor become a bit agitated and slipped out the back door, he finally gave up and thought he got everything he need to find the boost of his curiosity to make him poke around at Albion Hospital.

"And where do you think you're going?" Sam said, running after him.

"Nowhere," the Doctor said quickly. "It's just a bit domestic in there for me. History just happened, and they're talking about where you can buy dodgy top-up cards for half price. I'm off on a wander that's all."

"Domestic?" Sam snorted, laughing at his sour face. "What, having some conversation in the party at my foster's mum flat is 'domestic'?"

"Getting slapped in the face certainly is."

"Right," Sam said, staring at the man. "So you're not going to Albion Hospital to investigate an extra-terrestrial body that was drag up from the Thames, then?"

"Well, when you put it like that."

"It's alright," Sam told him. "I know you've been restless all day. Want some company?"

"Nah," the Doctor shook his head. "You don't need me at the moment, you should spend more time with your mum. She's already a bit touchy about me, bringing you along can be a bit mess right now. I'll be back before you know it."

"No offense Doctor, but with your rubbish driving, I'm sort of afraid you land in another time and forgot about today," Sam said to him. His eyebrows rise in doubt

"Rubbish at flying?" the Doctor gave him a mocked glanced. "I took you to the end of the Earth, and you call me rubbish?"

"Yeah! Naples, Christmas, 1869 and recently, 12 months. Ring any bell?"

His response was to only glowering at the graffiti on the far, concrete and brick wall. Sam snickered in front of him, but of course know that this sort of thing he said won't change the Doctor's mind to just stayed here and not wondering off to God's know where he would with the blue time machine box.

"You know what," Sam told him. "If you do want to change the spaceship, just be careful and tell me everything about it." He smiled at him and walked back to the flat.

"Tell you what-" the Doctor said, searching through his pocket and fished a silver key with a silver chain. "TARDIS key." he stated, placing it at the boy hand. "Bout time you have one. See you later!"

Sam watched him go and then looked down at the piece of metal in his hand. He felt all different kinds of emotions, but most of all; he was happy. Happy that this key meant he trusted him, and the Doctor trusted him enough to give him a key for his time machine, and it was some sort of a gift from him. He never receives a lot of gift in his life, or something that was given by someone who has an important value. Grinning happily, the boy turned back to his flat.

* * *

 **Finally! He got the TARDIS key!  
Anyway!  
Like usual, thanks for everyone who follows this story; you won't regret it.**

 **Also went out as far as reviewing it. Thank you very much!  
Now please review! It'll provide another year of my life, well... more like my story life. **


	23. Aliens of London III: Spaceship and Pigs

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except for Sam. Ma Boi Sam.**

 **A/N: So... I am not good at obeying my updating schedule so I'll update whenever I done then. Can't wait till Dalek episode.**

* * *

Chapter 23

Aliens of London: Spaceship and Pigs

After somewhat bumpy ride in the TARDIS, the Doctor emerged to find he had landed in a small storage room. He made his way to the door opposite him and used his sonic screwdriver to unlock the door with a loud whistling noise.

"Sshhh!" he said to it, finger on his lips.

The door finally opened and he walked into a room full of Red Berets, the parachute regiment who was talking and laughing. Upon seeing him, they all fell silent, stood up, and pointed their guns at him. The Doctor simply grinned. It would be a bit disaster if he did take Sam with him now, they would simply be pointed a gun at pointblank range. Suddenly, they all heard a blood-curdling scream.

The Doctor immediately sprang into action and began running in the direction of the scream. "Defense plan delta! Come on!" he commanded the soldiers, making them all follow him. They ran down the corridors until the Doctor spotted a young woman cowering on the floor, her head bleeding.

"It's alive!" she cried in shock.

"Spread out. Tell the perimeter it's a lockdown." the Doctor ordered the soldiers. He grimaced slightly, as it felt like being the time war all over again; slowly, he approached the woman.

"My God- it's still alive," she said again.

The soldiers however, just stood there.

"Do it!" the Doctor shouted at them, and they immediately obeyed. The soldiers rushed out of the room and he turned his attention back to the woman.

"I swear it was dead," she muttered.

"Come-shock-hibernation-anything. What does it look like?" he questioned. Suddenly he heard a metal objects clatter to the ground and turned his head towards the noise.

"It's still here," the Doctor realized. He stood and beckoned one of the soldiers to come and see, as he went to his knees and peered behind a desk, only to see what appeared to be the face of a pig looking back at him.

"Hello." the Doctor whispered to it softly, smiling at it. The pig squeals loudly, terrified as it ran out on its hind legs, still wearing a spacesuit.

"Don't shoot!" the Doctor warned as he ran after the pig. The pig turns down the corridor where the rest of the soldiers are, squealing loudly and one of the soldiers turns around, shoots the pig just as the Doctor came in.

"Why did you do that for?" the Doctor shouted at the soldier, anger in his eyes as he kneeled beside the pig as it lay dying. "It was scared! It wasn't going to hurt anyone; it was just scared." He said again, closing the pig eyes as it died. Now he really glad not to bring Sam here.

0o0

Meanwhile, everyone else in the Prentice flat was partying while Sam was there with one of his friend that lived above them with a jar of peanut butter in his hand and eating them while playing with them in the process; giggling at their full face of peanut butter. Jackie was raising her glass of wine and toasted, "Here's to the Martians!" quite loudly, making Sam wrinkle his nose at it.

"The Martians!" everyone cheered.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang and Sam could see Jackie was smiling and went to answer it. He could hear Jackie excited voice and came back into the living room. "Sam," she called, and the boy turned to look at her, only for a man who looked in his forty walked in with dark brown haired and dull brown eyes with wine in his hand.

"This is Pete Tyler," Jackie introduced him. "He works at an IT company and lived below us, he also helped me a lot when you're missing."

"Nice to meet you," Pete said. He smiled at him nervously. "Jackie's talk a lot about you, she always said how nice and smart you are."

"Uh, yeah," Sam said. He put down the jar immediately, and clean his hand. "Thanks for takin' care of Jackie."

"It's a pleasure."

"Well come on then," Jackie pulled him softly to meet the other. "Maurice! I would like you to meet-" her voice drowned out with the crowd.

The boy stared at them but mainly at Jackie. She looked so happy, and content that it made Sam relieved. But he did feel a bit sad, after he left her; there's a possibility that she'll forgot about him; he'll be just another child that she's takin' care off and be forgotten by another one, or maybe another one of her own. Twinge of sadness wash over him, was it a bit ungrateful if he wished he never meet the Doctor. Yes. Maybe. No? If he didn't meet the man the second time, maybe there was a chance that he would live with Jackie until he become a grown up. He sighed and shook his head slightly, trying to make him forget about it.

"So, where's this Doctor bloke then?" Jackie asked, suddenly.

"Oh, uh…" Sam glanced around nervously. "He went to check on the ship."

"Fat good lot he is," Jackie scoffed. "Probably has something to do with all of this. Some man he turned out to be, taking my son for a year and swarming off like that."

"Jackie."

"The Doctor?" Pete asked.

"Yeah," she told him, hands on her hips. "He's the reason Sam been gone for a year, said he employed him for educational purpose."

Sam sighed in relived, she didn't actually tell him the truth. She probably does that so the man won't freak out and thought she was a nutter for some reason.

"Tell you what," Jackie told them. "We best to open the gift from Miriam, she got it from her trip in Sri Lanka, and you mister," she pointed at the two boys. "Best clean up the kitchen and yourself. Look at this mess!"

He shrugged and smiled, "Make up peanut butter."

Jackie shook her head fondly at the two of them while muttered something sounds like 'oh God give me strength'. Grinning at her, he continued to walked in and grabbed a paper towel and wet towel; handing them to his friend in the process. Looking at the group of people, he saw Jackie was laughing and giggling with the man; as if they were some sick love teenager. He smiled, at least she was happy.

0o0

The soldiers finally brought the pig back into the mortuary, where the female doctor, who he realized was called Sato; were examining it. The Doctor stood there, staring at the pig and felt sorry for the creature.

Doctor Sato began to speak. "I just assumed that's what aliens look like, but you're saying it's an ordinary pig from Earth?"

"More like a mermaid," the Doctor replied, "Victorian showmen used to draw the crowds by taking the skull of a cat and gluing it to a fish and calling it a mermaid. Now, someone's taken a pig, opened up it's brain, stuck bits on, then they strapped it in that ship; made it dive bomb.

"So it's a fake, a pretend, like the mermaid. But the technology augmenting its brain, it's like nothing on Earth." Sato examined. "It's alien. Aliens are faking aliens. But why would they do that?" she turned to face the Doctor only to see he had vanished. "Doctor?" she hurried into the hall to look for him, "Doctor?" she turned as she heard a faint wheezing sound.

* * *

 **Yey 23 Chapter!**

 **I'm a bit fast cause I still have a few days till I enter new class.**

 **Anyway! Thank you for everyone who read this, for those who just know about this story. Welcome! Hope you love it here.  
** **For those who favorite and follow, thank you so much; and those who went far reviewing! Thank you.**

 **So what do you lot think? Please review, another review will add another life to this story and another happy mood for me.**

 **Happy Mood** **Fast Update.**

 **So review!**


	24. Aliens of London IV: Take

**Disclaimer: I do not own any thing related to Doctor Who, except MA BOI SAM.**

 **A/N: I literally update the story a day with two chapters. That's how I don't have that much things to do here, till class. But it's brilliant really, so at least I have this story to finish.**

* * *

Chapter 24

Aliens of London: Take me to your leader.

The Prentice flat were recovering after the party as Jackie Prentice was picking up the plastic cup while Pete helping her with the dishes. The man has offered some helped in the Prentice flat and of course Jackie accepted gladly, with a giggle and a bit of flirting that might made Sam gag a bit. Sam was cleaning the table and putting the ornament in the flat back where it belongs, also cleaning some of the food left in the table and trying to rearrange the table and chair when he heard ringing from the telephone in the living room.

"I got it!" Sam shouted, although he suspected that Jackie had no intention of answering it anyway. "Hello?"

"Right, I'll be there a couple hours so be ready," a voice rang out.

"Uh, who's this?"

"You tryin' to be funny?" the voice asked. "It's the Doctor, and I'm telling you to be ready. I'll arrived in a couple hours."

"You've got a phone?" Sam asked out incredulously at the thought of the Doctor having a cell, phone.

"Of course! Never really used it mind you. The TARDIS isn't a phone box for nothing. Through time and space, and I haven't got a phone?" the Doctor snorted in amusement. "Like I said, a couple hours. See you then!" he hangs up.

Sam shrugged and put the phone back while locating his jacket. He grabbed the familiar red jacket and slipped out of the flat, trying not to make much noise so Jackie won't notice he slipped out. Getting out from the flat, he heard the familiar wheezing sound and saw the familiar blue box. Running down to the yard where the TARDIS parked, he stopped outside and pushed the door slowly and spotted the Doctor looked at the computer screen on the console in concentration. Frowning, when Sam walked in, he looked up surprised.

"What?"

"Did a peanut butter explode in your face?" the Doctor asked.

Sam frowned for a second as the Doctor finally pointed his cheek, then it clicked. His second round of peanut butter make up and war in the kitchen for a while until the adults, mainly Jackie had enough and banned them also including her decision to finish the party. He forgot to clean himself up before cleaning the flat.

"I had a peanut butter makeover and war," Sam stated simply. He grinned. "It was fun; we should try that."

"No." the Doctor said simply. He then gets up and rummaged his pocket, while signaling Sam to come closer.

The boy easily walked up to him, as the Doctor suddenly rubbed his face with a wet towel vigorously, cleaning the bit off him.

"Doctor!" Sam complained. He tried to slap the Time Lord away but he was too strong for him.

"Stand still. I just need to-" the Doctor told him, he wiped his cheek and finally grinned as he put the towel in his pocket again. "There! All clean."

Sam muttered, annoyed by the Doctor action.

"You want to keep on muttering nonsense or do you want to know what have I found?" the Doctor questioned him.

"What do you found then?" he asked, with a mocking tone.

"I've found something disturbing and confusing." the Doctor stated. He then proceeds to debrief the boy about his finding, erasing the part that the pig got shot and died, and focusing on his discovery. He thought how the boy didn't need to know about the creature dead.

"I went and had a look, but the whole crash landing's a fake -I thought so, it's just too perfect. I mean, hitting Big Ben, come on. So I thought let's go and have a look-"

"So let me get this straight," Sam spoke up. "Mermaids are not real." he added with a tone of disappointment.

"No, it's…" the Doctor mortified. Did he just destroyed the believe of a small child? He grimaced at the thought.

Sam half smiled.

"You're havin' me on. Aren't you?"

The boy nodded, lips pressed tightly together into a giant smile. He smiled too, shaking his head.

"But whoever did this took a pig, made it human-like then got a spaceship, put the pig in it and sent it to earth?" Sam continued. "Sounds like a hard work."

"That's what it appears to have happened," the Doctor replied.

"Is it supposed to be a distraction?"

The Doctor shook his head slowly and looked over at the screen on the console. "I'm not sure."

"But it was a real spaceship?"

"Yup."

"So are they invading?"

"I don't know."

"Bit silly if they are, putting the world on red alert like that," Sam remarked.

"Good point!" the Doctor said, impressed. "So, what are they-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Jackie Prentice burst through the doors. She held a worried expression on her face.

"Oh no," Sam muttered.

Her jaw drops when she noticed the TARDIS was much bigger, as her hands over her mouth. She changed her worried expression into shocked and quickly ran outside the blue box, hands still over her mouth.

"Jackie!" he shouted, running outside after her. "Jackie, wait! Jackie-" he looked back into the TARDIS before waving Jackie on. "I'll be up in a minute! Hold on!" he went back inside and put his arms to his pocket. He was going to be in so much trouble.

"Trouble?"

He nodded.

"Oh that's just what I need," the Doctor grumbled, turned to him. "Just try to keep your mother out of here. She slapped me once, I don't want to have her slapped me again."

"You're scared of her."

"I told you, it hurts." the Doctor stated. He rubbed his cheek lightly.

He chuckled at the big bag Time Lord who roams the time and space but when he had received the famous Jackie Prentice slapped and now scared of her. That's how strong the power of the Prentice slapped is.

"So, what do we do now?" Sam asked.

"Well, after your little statement about how silly it is if they're invading. I'm trying to figure out what they're up to." the Doctor said. He went to underneath the railings, fiddling with the controls.

"How are you going to do that?" he asked again.

"Samuel my boy," the Doctor said, taking the sonic screwdriver out of his mouth. "If I was to tell you what was I doing to the controls of my frankly magnificent time ship, would you even begin to understand?"

"Nope," Sam stated before he continued. "But I can help you with something."

His eyes grew soft and he sighed. "Well, I suppose you can help me."

"Really?" Sam smiled excitedly.

"Yeah, I could use the extra hands." the Doctor told him. He pulled a wired and handed it to him. "Here, hold the two wires together."

The boy obligated eagerly as he sonic the wires together. The Doctor stared at the boy and smiled softly at him, he loves the look of the boy concentrating on the wires as if he understands what it was for. They did this for a bit, the Doctor telling him to hold this and do that, as the boy keep happily obliging. He never done tinkering with someone inside the TARDIS since the time war; there are other companion but he was too pompous and always told them how they don't need their help to fix his magic time machine and how to much complicated it was. But there was something else, another feeling that he tried not to reminded himself; how tinkering with the TARDIS reminded him tinkering with-.

'No.' the Time Lord told himself. 'Just don't'.

"Got it!" the Doctor shouted. "Ha-ha! Patched in the radar, looped it back twelve hours so we can follow the flight of the spaceship, here we go, hold on. Come on," he said, whacking the computer screen and the trajectory popped up on the monitor. "That's the spaceship on its way to earth, see? Except. Hold on." he pointed at the screen. "See, the spaceship did a sling shot round the earth before it landed."

"So it circles the earth to begin with?" he asked, sounding confused. "They haven't just arrived."

"Nope."

"So, what was the whole point of the spaceship crash?" Sam asked. "It doesn't make sense to launch a spaceship from earth just to crash it."

"I don't know yet," the Doctor answered while switching the television from channel to channel.

"How many channels do you get?" he asked again.

"Basic packages," the Doctor told him. "Got football, children, drama, news," he stopped and looked back at the screen. "Hold on, I know that lot."

 _"It is looking likely that the government is bringing in alien specialist-those people who have devoted their lives to studying outer space."_

"UNIT!" the Doctor nodded, smiling slightly. "United Nations Intelligence Taskforce. Good people, looked after me after I was exiled to Earth."

"How do you actually know them?" Sam asked.

"Because I worked for them when I got exiled," the Doctor explained. He grinned at him. "Fantastic they are, I have lots of friends there and made a bit of enemy too in the process; although I think they still have me on a pay-roll."

"If you know, why can't we ask them for help?" Sam asked.

"They wouldn't recognize me," the Doctor replied. He springs up to action and started moving around the console. "I've changed a lot since the old days. Besides, the world is on a knife-edge. There's aliens out there and fake aliens. We want to keep this aliens out of the mix. I'm going to undercover and I'd better keep the TARDIS out of sight." He turned to Sam. "You've don't seem to know how to drive, do you?"

"Nope," Sam said, he shook his head. "Even if I can, there's a huge fat chance you'll let me drive."

"Good point," the Doctor grinned as he bopped the boy nose. "Guess we have to use the bus or somethin'," he added.

"Where are we going?"

"The roads are clearing. Let's go and have a look at that spaceship." the Doctor walked out of the TARDIS, only to be greeted by a helicopter spotlight and army vehicles added with police cars.

"Do not move! Step away from the box and raise your hands above your heads!" the police yelled and the two of them did as they were told.

Jackie ran out from the flats. "Sam!" she cried but a solder grabs her.

"Raise your hands above your head. You are under arrest!" the Police called again.

"Take me to your leader!" the Doctor said, merely smiled at them.

* * *

 **C24.**

 **24 Chapter from the day it has created and until now. That's brilliant.**

 **Have people read the story has been brilliant so far. Thank you for those who review, favorite, follow, and if I post this at AO3; thank you for the KUDOS. (Yes I also post there, for the sole reason I have a story there cause I never use the account properly.)**

 **Anyway! Reviewing the story add another life to me and the story itself.**


	25. Aliens of London V: 10 Downing Street

**Disclaimer: I don't own any character in Doctor Who except from my own. At least I have that.**

 **A/N: Have you seen the new Doctor Who logo? I can't wait! It's truly fantastic**

* * *

Chapter 25

Aliens of London: 10 Downing Street

The two of them were being escorted into the back of a sleek black car after being escorted by the military and the police. Sam keep a nervous glanced around the situation with all the lights and the noise; it made him a bit overwhelmed with the situation and made him wanted to scream and make a fuss or maybe ran away; he hated the lights, and the screaming, he didn't like this at all. But he tried not to make a fuzz about this, it's only going to make it worse and embarrass the Doctor even more.

"I don't think this is arrested. From what I've seen, arrested is lot less comfy," Sam told him. He tried to ease the tension, "And tends to involve handcuffs."

The Doctor stared at him, "You've been arrested?"

"No," Sam said quickly, "I saw a couple of more uh, trouble kids get arrested here in the estate," he explained.

"Well, you're right," the Doctor said, "We're not being arrested, we're being escorted!" he exclaimed acceptance.

"Where to?" Sam asked.

"Where'd you think? Downing Street!" he exclaimed jovially, before laughing excitement.

"You're kidding," Sam gasped in shock.

"I'm not."

"10 Downing Street?"

"The one and only."

"We're going to 10 Downing Street!" Sam exclaimed. He turned to the Doctor. "How come?"

"Like it said on the news-they're gathering experts in alien knowledge," the Doctor told him. "And who's the biggest expert of the lot?" he grinned at him expectantly.

"UNIT?" Sam joked.

"Apart from them!"

Sam laughed, "Oh, I don't know anyone else."

The Doctor jabbed him playfully, making him squirm. "Who's the Prime Minister, now?" he asked, looked around.

"How should I know?" Sam grinned cheekily. "I missed a year."

At that moment, they arrived at 10 Downing Street, being mugged by news reporters and paparazzi's, making Sam even more overwhelmed by the situation. The Doctor quickly ducked Sam's head low and covered his face with his leather jacket, holding him close before they were put into the waiting room that was full with other experts.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, could we convene?" called a harried looking man. "Quick as we can, please. It's this way on the right and I can remind you, ID cards are to be worn at all time. Here's your ID card," the man said, approaching the Doctor. "I'm sorry, but your son doesn't have clearance."

"He's not my son, but my responsibility," the Doctor gave him a look as he looped the ID card around his neck. "And I don't go anywhere without him."

"You're the code nine, not him," the man said. "I'm sorry, Doctor- it is the Doctor, isn't it? He'll have to stay outside."

"He's staying with me!"

"Look," the man sighed. "Even I don't have clearance to go in there. I can't let them in and that's a fact."

"It's alright," Sam piped in, nudged the Doctor. "You go. I can watch over myself."

"Excuse me," a woman in a pink suit came up. "Are you the Doctor?"

"Not now, we're busy," the man said, exasperated as he turned to her. "Can't you go home?"

"Are you sure about this?" the Doctor asked him in a serious tone. "I'm not perfectly comfortable leaving you outside alone. But if you're sure."

"Yeah," Sam nodded, "I probably wouldn't understand half the things they said anyway. And you need to know everything there is to know, and they're apparently the experts."

"I s'pose so." the Doctor said, glancing back at the door. He turned to him and pointed his index finger. "Don't get into any trouble," he warned.

"I'll try my very best not to." Sam said with a laugh and the Doctor beamed at him before following the other experts into the room.

"I just need a word in private!" the woman insisted.

"You haven't got clearance, now leave it!" the man said angrily as he grabbed Sam's arms. "I'm going to leave you with security."

He started to lead the boy away before the woman jumped into action, the look in her eyes indicating she was terrified and that made Sam more uneasy.

"It's alright," she interrupted. "I'll look after him. Let me be of some use." She took Sam's other arm and tugged her off, stumbling after her. "Walk with me," she whispered quietly. "Just keep walking."

The two of them walked past the guard at the door, looking innocent. "That's right. Don't look around!" she ordered. "Harriet Jones, MP Flydale North," Harriet told him, showing Sam her ID Card. She took the boy down a corridor and started talking to him, her voice was shaky. "This friend of yours, he's an expert, is that right? He knows about aliens?" she asked.

"Why do you wanna know?" Sam asked suspiciously.

The woman suddenly broke down into tears, and Sam stood there, looking awkward and surprised.

0o0

Jackie Prentice sat down with Pete Tyler while two police officers and a police sergeant were roaming around the flat and searching through the place. Jackie was holding Pete's hand tightly in worried and fear of what's going happened to her boy, Sam. She stood up when the sergeant finally walked to her with a serious face and finally explaining that there was nothing wrong for Sam, that they were taken because of some secret government case.

"So, he's alright then?" Jackie asked as two police officers sat in her living room, "She's not in any trouble?"

"Well, all I can say is, your son and his 'companion' might be in a position to help the country," the Sergeant replied, "We'll need to know how he made contact with this man-if he is a man." He sat down with a loud grumbled from his belly, "Oh! Right-off you go then." he ushered the other two police officers out, "I need to talk to Mrs. Prentice on her own," the man glanced up at Pete as he finally nodded and got outside with the two police officers, "Thank you."

Jackie went into the kitchen as she continued to speak to the Sergeant, "It was bigger on the inside. I dunno, what do I know about spaceships," she told the man as she went on to make some tea.

"That's worries me." The Sergeant said, "You see, this man is classified as 'trouble'. Which means that anyone associated with him is trouble, and that's my job." He took his cap off, revealing a zip on his forehead, "Elimination trouble." He started to undo the zip, filling the room with a blue light.

0o0

The Doctor scanned over the papers he was given before narrowing his eyes as he began to connect the pieces. He sat with the experts while finally the acting Prime Minister, Joseph Green, and a soldier, General Asquith at the front.

"Now ladies and gentlemen, if I could have your attention, please," General Asquith said from the front. "As you can see from the summaries in front of you, the ship had one porcine occupant-"

"Of course the really interesting bit happened three days ago, see, filed away under Any Other Business," the Doctor interrupted, frowning at what he read. "The North Sea. A satellite detected a signal, a little blip of radiation, at one hundred fathoms, like there's something down there. You were just about to investigate, and the next thing you know, this happens. Spaceship, pigs, massive diversion…from what?" he turned. "If aliens fake an alien crash and an alien pilot, what do they get? Us. They get us. It's not a diversion. It's a trap."

0o0

Jackie paused half way through making coffee as the blue light filled the whole flat. She tentatively walked to the kitchen door. She stood in the kitchen doorway, her eyes wide with shock and fear as she took in the alien that was once the police sergeant.

The woman started to screamed as the Slitheen advanced on her, she backed away against the kitchen counter, sinking against it as the Slitheen raised it's claw to strikes.

0o0

After Harriet had calmed down a bit, Sam now started to asked her what was wrong and she told the boy that it was better if she just showed him. She took Sam to the cabinet room and showed the body suit of a man that had been stuffed in a closet, and he looked away, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"They turned the body into a suit! A disguise for the thing inside!" Harriet cried out, bursting into horrified tears again.

"It's alright, I believe you. It's alien," Sam tried to assured her again. "Right. We need to find whatever alien technology is causing this," he said, glanced around the room, spotting a cupboard. He curiously opened a cupboard nearby, and gasped jumping back as a man's body fell out.

"Oh, my God!" Harriet blanched, pulling the boy away. "Is that the-"

"Harriet, for God's sake, this has beyond a joke!" the man stormed inside. "You cannot just wander-" he broke off, seeing the corpse. "Oh, my God… that's the Prime Minister!"

"Oh!" a feminine voice said behind them, making them spin around and stared at the rather large woman that was standing in the doorway. "Has someone been naughty?"

0o0

"This is all about us," the Doctor continued. "Alien experts. The only people with knowledge how to fight them gathered together in one room." The man next to Asquith who was called Green farted and the Doctor turning, raising an eyebrow. "Excuse me, but do you mind not farting while I'm saving the world?"

Green merely gave him a sadistic smile. "Would you rather silent but deadly?" he countered. Asquith proceed to removed his cap and unzips his forehead, blue light shining out as a green alien wriggled out. "We are the Slitheen," he said.

0o0

The woman stared dangerously at them. The three of them exchanged a worried look and Harriet protective arm around Sam, intent on getting the innocent child out of there safely. She thought how idiotic her moved bringing the child in the first play, and now she was getting him in danger.

"That's impossible." the man shook his head, turning to the woman, whose tag ID read Margaret Blaine. "He left this afternoon. The Prime Minister left Downing Street, he was driven away!" he said, indicating to the body, letting out a whimper

"And who told you that? Hmm?" Margaret sneered. "Me."

She stroked the hair back from her forehead, revealing a large zipper that expanded across her forehead. It revealed a bright blue light that made them shield their eyes from the brightness of it. When the light disappeared, they took their hand down to see Margaret pulling off her body skin suit to reveal a large green alien, towering them. She suddenly roared and charged against them.

"Doctor!" Sam screamed, backing up with Harriet.

0o0

"Thank you for wearing your ID cards." Green exclaimed happily, "They'll help to identify the bodies." He held up a remote and pressed the button.

And all around the Doctor, the ID cards began to electrocute their owners when Green pressed a switch on a remote. The Doctor looked around in horror, seeing his own ID start to pulse, before narrowing his eyes when through his enhanced hearing, he could hear a familiar boy crying out his nickname in horror. The Slitheen, whoever they are, had made an enemy of the wrong alien expert.

* * *

 **Chapter 25!  
** **This chapter is written by a hungry author. So maybe it won't be that good; it's not like the other chapter is even better.**

 **Anyway! Please review, favorite, follows; or in AO3 case, gives KUDOS.**


	26. World War Three I: The Slitheen

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character from Doctor Who except my OC which is Sam and the others.**

 **A/N: This story purpose are for fun only and also for my stress relief.**

* * *

Chapter 26

World War Three: The Slitheen

Margaret the Slitheen strangle a man against the wall and was now holding his body aloft, Sam was ashamed to say that he grabbed Harriet's arm in panic, flattening himself against the wall. Margaret roared in delight and grabbed the man with her claws and pinned him against the wall. He started shouting in pain and fear as she strangled him, his feet dangling three feet of the ground as the woman hissing menacingly and made her claw tighter and saw the man's panic eyes as the woman seemed to be taking a savage pleasure in killing the terrified man, if the taste she was getting from her thoughts was anything to go by.

"No!" Harriet cried. She cast her eyes wildly about the room, finally grabbing a chair and with an angry battle cry, brought it down against the back of the alien's; forcing her to cried out in pain, and dropping the man into the ground as she fell to the floor with a heavy thump. The woman dropped the chair, panting.

He crumpled, breathing heavily as Harriet grabbed his arm and pulled him upwards to safety as he joined them in the corner. The man stared wildly at Harriet with-eyed shock reflected in his eyes. He opened and closed his mouth a couple times, before finding his voice, "I-I never thought you had that in you," he gaped.

"Adrenaline is a wonderful thing," Harriet replied with a grin at the man.

Sam sniggered more at the look of their face more than anything, before he froze as the alien began to pick herself up, "Harriet!" he warned.

0o0

Jackie watched as the alien screeched in pain when suddenly Pete Tyler appeared in the doorway, rushing over to her and checking if she was alright. Until the man realized that the alien started to get up and grabbed a chair and quickly whacked the Slitheen over the head with it.

Pete ushered Jackie out of the kitchen, and paused as he got out his phone and took a picture of the Slitheen before they ran out of the flat.

0o0

The Doctor and everyone else in the room screamed in pain as their ID cards electrocuted them. However, the Time Lord was not as badly affected by the cars as the humans in the room. He managed to grab the card and hold the still electrified device in his hand, before advancing on the Slitheen. "Deathly to humans, maybe," he rasped as he pinned the card to the Slitheen's chest, giving the creature a nasty shock. He made a dash for the door as the Slitheen howled in pain as the current that had killed the humans coursed through them agonizingly.

He gave a slight smirk as he ran to the Entrance hall where the armed soldiers were. "Oi!" he shouted drawing their attention, "You want aliens, you've got them. They're inside Downing Street," he clapped his hands together, "Come on!" he insisted before he turned and hurried back the way he came the security guards following close behind, their guns at the ready.

In the conference room, the Slitheen that was wearing the skin of Joseph Green was making the finishing touches to the skin of General Asquith. The two disguised aliens froze as the Doctor and the security guards entered the room. The Doctor looked disappointed as he stood there, felt a bit cheated.

"That's just cheating," he said, outraged.

"Where have you been?" Green blundered. "I called for help! I sounded the alarm! There was this lightning, this kind of, err… electricity and they all collapsed!"

One of the policemen bent down to check everyone. "I think they're all dead."

"That's what I'm say," Green nodded furiously, "He did it!" he accused pointing a finger at the Doctor, "That man there!"

"I think you'll find the Prime Minister is an alien in disguise," the Doctor replied calmly, only receive sceptic looks from the room. He looked at one of the soldier that was standing next to him, "That's never going to work, is it?"

"No."

"Fair enough." Before he turned and sprinted off before any of them could make a move to grab him. The security team lost no time in giving a chase however and soon the Doctor found himself surrounded despite his head start. He raised his hands with a grin.

"Under the jurisdiction of the Emergency Protocols, I authorize you to execute this man!" General Asquith commanded. His eyes gleaming in sadistic triumph as he stared at the Doctor.

"Uh well, now yes," the Doctor stalled them, "You see, eh…the thing is…if I was you. If I was going to execute someone by backing them against the wall, between you and me, little word of advice," his grin widened as the lift behind him pinged and the doors opened, "Don't stand them against the lift!" he crowded as he smoothly leapt back into the lift and closed the door with a quick buzz of his sonic screwdriver.

0o0

The electronic shock had also affected the female Slitheen-Margaret, and allowed a chance for them to run for it, as they all rand own a corridor; sprinted from the office out into the hallway while the alien was occupied. "No, wait!" Harriet said, and they stopped in the middle of the corridor. "They're still in there! The emergency protocols! We need them!" she ran back in the direction of the cabinet room down the corridor.

"No! Harriet!" the man shouted as the moment they had headed back to the cabinet room, they found that Margaret the Slitheen was barreling down the hallways towards them, screeching loudly and rather painfully.

The three of them wasted no time in running across the hallway and the man with them, slammed the door shut behind them in the hopes of hindering the perusing alien, hoping it would at least slow the Slitheen down as they kept running through the office they were into the next; Harriet taking hold of Sam's hand to keep the boy with them as the three of them hurried on. The sound of a loud crash as the female alien smashed through the solid wood with ease dashing those hopes and spurring the three to move faster. Finally reached the end door, it was locked and the two adults knew the only way to get through it would be to knock it down. The man suddenly moved the two of them aside and kicked at the door, breaking the latch, swinging it open. Sam was suddenly distracted for a moment as the lift dinged, the doors sliding open to reveal the Doctor stared at him with the look of glad and relieved written in his face. Margaret roared at him, distracted away from the woman, but he just smiled at the green alien and nodded at the woman.

"Hello," the Doctor said pleasantly, as if he were greeting a friend.

The lift doors shut again, taking the Doctor, which distracted Margaret long enough for the three humans to make their escape, unnoticed. The three of them found themselves in an empty office where all the doors were locked and there wasn't enough time to get through the window. Harriet immediately heading to the only other door only to find it locked, she was panicking as they can't get out from the room again as the Slitheen was still outside.

"Hide!" Harriet hissed terrified and took off across the room in search.

Sam hurriedly slid behind one of the curtains, just in time as the Slitheen crashed into the room. The alien halted its rampage when the room appeared empty, instead moving about more warily, trying to sniff them out.

"Oh, such fun!" Margaret cried happily. "Little human children, where are you? Sweet little humeykins. Come to me, let me kiss you better," her voice sounding as if she was gargling water. Sam peeked slightly at Margaret who was glancing around the room, "Kiss you with my big, green lips."

Sam squeezed his eyes shut tightly as he struggled to remain still and not shift the curtain and give away his position. Fear making his heart pound and sweat was beading on his temples as his head pounded almost in the same rhythm. He was scared of the intensity the Slitheen give, as if she was the predator who was hunting and they were the prey. The boy felt himself flinched as he heard a door opened, and two other gravely people come inside.

"My brothers," Margaret growled out.

"Happy hunting?" Sam heard the first new voice ask.

"It's wonderful." Margaret informed them. "The more you prolong it, the more they stink."

"Sweat and fear," the other one said as he scented the air. Harriet's mouth dropped open in horror as she realized that hiding was useless.

"I can smell an old girl," the first Slitheen voice declared. "Stale bird, brittle bones."

"And a young man," said the second, "Stressed and eager to please."

"And lastly, a child. Fresh enough to bend before they snap," the female's voice getting closer to the curtains where Sam were hiding.

Sam jumped when the curtain being pulled aside by Margaret the Slitheen and revealed himself, looking up at the looming creature. Eyes filled with panic, he can only prepare himself for what comes next.

* * *

 **CLIFFHANGER! HERE WE GO!  
Is this count as a cliffhanger? Is it? Or not?  
**

 **Who knows? Maybe I plan to make Margaret the Slitheen hurt Sam with her claws, or maybe he'll run away but still got hit slightly. Maybe I plan to end the story of his death here.**

 **Who knows? Not me. Well... supposed to be me cause I wrote it.**

 **Anyway! I'm babbling away again, so please review, favorite, or follow, and thank you so much for even reading this story.**


	27. World War Three II: Mr Chicken Trap

**Disclaimer:** **Doctor Who is property of the BBC. I do not own any of it, nor do I get paid for it. I wish I do get paid for it.**

 **A/N: Here's from the last time. Of course I won't let anything happen to Sam, yet.**

* * *

Chapter 27

World War Three: Mr. Chicken Trap

Sam Holmes didn't consider himself to be the type of kid who would scared easily, in fact he was somehow a bit of the brave type. Although people would say he's either one of the smart and brave one, or idiotic one who charged into dangerous situation. The boy would walk inside a haunted house to check out a weird noise that turned out to be a dog that injured, and he would walk through a museum full of creepy clown to solved a mystery. But when Margaret the Slitheen raised her claw at him, he can only have stared at it with wide eyes as if he was waiting for her to deliver the fatal blow. He knew it was dumb to just stand there, but he can't feel his leg moving while his brain was keep screaming at him to moved out of the way.

"No!" Harriet shouted as she jumped from her hiding spot, drawing the alien's attention, "Take me first! Take me!"

The boy suddenly jumped in surprise as the Doctor suddenly burst into the room, blasting a fire extinguisher into the Slitheen faces, catching the aliens off guard. "Out! With me!" the Doctor yelled, motioning with his hand for them to leave.

Sam stumbled into a run, his mind in chaos as he scurried off to get behind the Doctor and he took a look at Harriet, and the man, as he took up position at his other shoulder. "Who the hell are you?" he asked.

"Harriet Jones, MP for Flydale North," she told him proudly.

"Indra Garnesh, junior secretary, we met downstairs," the aid put in.

"Nice to meet you," the Doctor said with a big, goofy grin.

"Likewise," the said in unison.

The Doctor blasted the fire extinguisher at the Slitheen again, before the four turned and ran out of the door, "We need to get to the cabinet rooms!" he informed them, ditching the now empty extinguisher.

"The emergency protocols are in there," Harriet told him. "They give instructions for aliens."

"Harriet Jones, I like you."

"And I like you too."

The four of them keep running, as the Doctor bypassed a locked door with his sonic screwdriver, throwing the door open and rushing through the hallway of Downing Street. His free hand coming down to grip Sam's to make sure that he continued to keep up with them. They made it into the cabinet room, with no time to close the door on the pursuers, the Doctor dropped Sam's hand and snatched up a glass of decanter port, brandishing it at the aliens as they slowly stalked towards them. He held his sonic screwdriver against it, and stared them down with confidence.

"One more move and my sonic device will triplicate the flammability of this alcohol. Whoff! We all go up. So back off," the Doctor threatened, his face telling the aliens that he wasn't joking. The three of them paused in their advance, blinking their round black eyes at them as they waited. "Right then! Question time. Who exactly are the Slitheen?" he asked.

"They're aliens," Harried said.

"Yes. I got that, thanks," the Doctor responded with sarcasm.

"Who are you, if not human?" Green Slitheen asked.

"Who's not human?" Harriet asked, confused.

"He's not human," Sam replied, pointing at the Doctor.

"He's not human?" Harriet asked again, very confused.

"Nope," Sam said, popping the 'p'.

"How come he's not human?" Indra asked.

"Can I have a bit of hush?" the Doctor grumbled at them.

"Sorry," they apologized.

"So- what's the plan?" he asked the Slitheen again.

"But he's got a Northern accent," Harriet continued.

"Yes, I quite notice that," Indra added.

"I said hush." the Doctor ordered them again, "Come on!" he snapped at them as he held the brand out threateningly in front of the Slitheen. "You've got a spaceship hidden in the North Sea. It's transmitting signal. You've murdered your way to the top of government- what for? Invasion?"

"Why would we invade this God forsaken rock?" Green scoffed.

"Then something's brought the Slitheen race here- what is it?" the Doctor asked, intimidating them with the sonic and brandy.

"The Slitheen race?" Asquith said, offended.

"Slitheen is not our species. Slitheen is our surname." Green told him. "Jocrassa Fel Fotch Pasameer Day Slitheen at your service," he introduced himself, with a flourishing bow.

"Nice to meet you," Sam said politely.

"No it isn't," Harriet frowned.

"Oh, right."

"So, you're a family," the Doctor deduced.

"A family business," Green nodded.

"Then you're out to make a profit. How can you do that on a forsaken rock?" the Doctor asked.

"Ahhh…excuse me," Asquith tilted his head. "Your device will do what? Triplicate the flammability?"

"Is that what I said?" the Doctor winced.

"Yep." Sam nodded.

"Ah."

"You're making it up!" Asquith accused.

"Ah well," the Doctor sighed. "Nice try! Harriet, have a drink," he tried to pass it over. "I think you're gonna need it."

"Pass it to the left first," Harriet reminded him of the proper manner for passing drinks.

"Sorry," the Doctor apologized before passing the decanter to Indra beside him.

"Thanks," Indra said happily, accepting the brandy.

"Now we can end this hunt," Asquith sneered, flexing his claws menacing. "With a slaughter."

"We should run," Sam suggested as he shuffled back a couple of steps.

"Doctor," Indra said quickly. "Doors."

"Fascinating history, Downing street," the Doctor looked around. "Two thousand years ago, this was marsh land. 1730, it was occupied by a Mr. Chicken. He was a nice man," he thought out loud. "1796, this was the Cabinet Room. If the Cabinet's in session and in danger, these are about the four safest walls in the whole of Great Britain. End of lesson," he finished smugly as he pressed the door and all the windows slid down covered with a thick metal with a loud clanging sound.

"Installed in 1991," the Doctor told them smugly. "Three inches of steel lining, every single wall. They'll never get in."

"But, how do we get out?" Sam asked.

The Doctor's smile froze. "Ah."

0o0

Jackie Prentice stood inside of Pete kitchen, as he put on the kettle on. She was holding her hands, feeling insecure as her mind wondered to a certain redhead boy; her mind keeps on wondering to the worse scenario in her mind and she didn't exactly fancy that. She might only have an experience as a mother for only amount of a small time and little experience of it, but when Sam come to her life, she has adopted the boy as her own son. She sighed and tried to opened the kitchen cupboard, searching for her stress relief.

"Have you got anything stronger?" Jackie asked.

"No chance," Pete shook his head, "Sorry sweetheart, I've seen you when you've has a few-not a time for a conga."

"What are we going to do now." Jackie said. She turned to Pete. "We've got to tell someone."

Pete sighed, "No one would believe us."

"Yeah, and who do we trust?" Jackie added, "For all we know, they've all got big bog monsters inside them. I mean this is what he does, Pete. Everywhere he goes, death and destruction, and he got Sam in the middle of it."

"I wouldn't put that past him," Pete said. He took a bottle of milk from the fridge, "But I think he is the only person who knows what's going on, and how to fight these things."

"But Sam-" Jackie whimpered before she burst into tears.

Pete knelt down and put a hand on her shoulder, "I know sweetheart," he hugged her and kissed the top of her hair, "But you said he's a tough one, he'll be fine." he added.

Jackie glanced up at him and thought about it for a moment as she finally smiled and buried her face to Pete's chest, hugging the man tightly.

"You saved my life," Jackie mumbled to his chest. "God, that's embarrassing."

"You're telling me," Pete agreed as they laughed slightly.

"He'll be fine," Jackie stated.

Sam will be fine, he'll be fine and if anyone hurt him, they'll face the rage of Jackie Prentice but for now, he'll be fine. Fine and saved with the Doctor, as much she wanted to denied it; it was the right thing to say.

* * *

 **Hello, friend.**

 **Hello, friend? That's lame. Maybe I should give you a name. But that's a slippery slope. You're only in my head. We have to remember that**.

 **Yeah... I've been watching Mr. Robot, just started it actually.  
Anyway! Thank you for reading this odd ball story which I don't know why I made it. As I am sure there's a lot more great OC's than my story. **

**Thank you! Please review!**


	28. World War Three III: Cabinet Room

**Disclaimer: I own everything from Doctor Who. *ehem* I mean... No. I do not own anything from Doctor Who, everything belong to the BBC, so please get that gun from my head.**

 **A/N: Almost finished! Almost! Also, I change a lot of Jackie Tyler persona here; as it is a sort of alternate time line and universe, also not to mention, she's not Jackie Tyler but Jackie Prentice.**

* * *

Chapter 28

World War Three: Cabinet Room

The first contact that this dumpy, little planet had to with the Slitheen family. Brilliant! Of all the races, all the people across the universe, Earth would be set on by some mercenary band of money-grubbing criminals. Well, at least they didn't remember that nasty Vogon invasion of the 1970's. That had been a big enough mess, bureaucratic ingrates, but the Slitheen were merely out for fun and profit. And worst of all, Sam Holmes was caught in the middle of it.

Not that he seemed to notice over much. He slouched in one of the important looking chairs around the large conference table, reading some sort of document as if he understood it. The world could possibly be ending at any moment, and here he was slouching in one of the chairs and reading a government document as if he could do nothing better right now. Which, if he admitted it to himself, there was nothing more he could do in this situation.

The two adults didn't bother the boy of course, as if he's not bothering or wrecking the place and not bothering the two of them, while the Doctor staring him quite amused with his behaviour. If it wasn't such an emergency with an unknown alien attacking the place, he would show off and going on lecture for the boy, teaching every bit of the Cabinet room and give him lots of facts about the room, but of course he won't just go that far; he would also take the TARDIS and showed him how Downing street were built. The Time Lord was quite happy with the boy enthusiasm and he's ability to absorb information like a sponge, but there's also time for everything.

He was keeping an eye of Sam for a minute, making sure the boy didn't tumble or fall until he notices something about him; something he regret noticing about, as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Sam," he called.

The boy eagerly walked to the alien as the Doctor knelt down on his level as he brushed the tear in his jacket and felt his hearts seize in his chest in fear but breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the tear didn't get into deep his skin and made a serious wound. He thought a moment how he got the tear from and thought about the few moments he ran away from Margaret; he had missed the boy ran to him as the Slitheen was still behind him and the claw probably got a bit tear through his red jacket; always the red jacket. His mind wondered if the red colour wasn't from the jacket but from something entirely worse, and that made his blood grow cold as he tried to calm himself down.

"Doctor," Sam called, "Somethin' wrong?" he pointed out.

"…right," the Doctor muttered, clearing his throat as he let go of his arm. "Right! What have got? Any terminals, anything?"

"No," Indra shook his head. He turned to the Doctor, "This place is antique, the cabinet has nothing in here but the speaker phone."

"Fantastic." the Doctor said, sarcastically.

"What I don't get is," Indra continued, "When they killed the Prime Minister, why didn't they use him as a disguise?"

"He's too small," Sam guessed.

"Bingo!" the Doctor pointed at him. "He's too slim. They're big old beats, they need to fit inside big humans.

Harriet crinkled her nose in confusion, "But the Slitheen are about 8 feet, how do they squeeze inside?"

"That's the device around their necks-compression field," the Doctor explained. "Literally shrinks them down a bit. That's why there's all that gas, it's a big exchange."

"Jackie would love a compression field, she always wanted to fit a size smaller," Sam told him with a fit giggle. The Time Lord couldn't help but giggle along with the boy.

"Excuse me," Harriet glared at them. "People are dead! This is not the time for making jokes!" she scolded both of them.

"Sorry," Sam apologized. He looked quite guilty, while the Doctor proceed to scan the walls with his sonic screwdriver.

"Harriet Jones," the Doctor mused thoughtfully. "I've heard that name before. Harriet Jones," he repeated as he turned to the woman. "You're not famous for anything, are you?"

"Hardly," she scoffed.

"Rings a bell, Harriet Jones," the Doctor said, making a funny face as he struggled to remember where he had heard her name before.

"Lifelong back bencher I'm afraid, and a fat lot of use I'm being now," she said, throwing the folders down in irritation. "The protocols are redundant, they list people who can help and they're all dead downstairs."

"Hasn't it got like, a defines code and things?" Sam asked her. "Couldn't we just launch a nuclear bomb at them?"

Harriet frowned at him, "You're a very violent young boy."

"Sorry, I played a lot video games," Sam defended himself.

"Well there's nothing like that in here. Nuclear strike does need a release code, yes, but it's kept secret by the United Nations." Harriet told him, as the Doctor suddenly paused and turned to look at her.

"Say that again," he demanded, suddenly getting an idea.

"What, about the codes?" Harriet asked, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Anything. All of it."

"The British Isles can't gain access to atomic weapons without a special resolution from the UN," Indra informed him.

"Like that's every stopped them," the Doctor said with a snort.

"Exactly," Harriet told them. "Given our past record-and I voted against that, thank you very much. The codes have been taken out of the governments hands and given to the UN." she glanced at the Doctor. "Is it important?"

"Everything's important." he said, frowning.

"If only we knew what the Slitheen wanted," Harriet scoffed. "Listen to me. I'm saying Slitheen as if it's normal."

"What would they want?" Sam wondered. "Everyone must want something."

"Well, they're just one family so it's not an invasion," the Doctor thought along with him. "They don't want Slitheen World. They're out to make money. That means they want to use something. Something here on Earth. Some kind of asset in this God forsaken rock planet."

"Like what, gold?" Harriet asked. "Oil? Water?"

"You're very good at this," the Doctor praised the older woman.

"Thank you."

"Harriet Jones," he muttered again. "Why do I know that name?"

Suddenly, Sam's mobile went off, startling the three adults in the room. "Oh, sorry. I thought I left that at home." he said, checking of his phone.

"But we're sealed off," Indra said, confused. "How did you get a signal?"

"Super-phone," Sam said, pointed at the Doctor. "He jiggery-pokery it."

"Then we can phone for help!" Harriet cried. She turned to the Doctor. "You must have contacts."

"Dead downstairs, yeah," the Doctor told her in sober tone.

"It's Pete," Sam said, only gained a confused look from the Doctor. "Jackie's friend, well more than friend probably." he told him.

"Oh, tell your mum stupid boyfriend we're busy," the Doctor spat

"Doctor?" Sam looked up at him. "Why does my mum boyfriend have a picture of a Slitheen?"

"What?

Sam quickly showed him the picture of the Slitheen covered in electricity inside the Prentice flat; the same Slitheen that were waiting for them outside.

* * *

 **OOOOH! Slitheen...**

 **Oh my Slitheeeeenn..**

 **Oh! Also, a bit spoiler. After this episode, I won't write about Dalek.**

 **Yet.**

 **I'll write it of course; it's one of my favorite episode and I think Christopher Eccleston knock it out of the park of that performance.**

 **So! Thank you for reading and please review this story; a review will extend this story life, and mine... a bit. Well more like my will to write more and more**


	29. World War Three IV: Hannibal and Vinegar

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to the BBC. I do not own any of it, nor do I get paid for it. I wish I do, seriously.**

 **A/N: We're almost finish World War Three. If you have any suggestion on how this story works; is it on the right side and flowing great or is it awful and should be deleted?**

* * *

Chapter 29

World War Three: Hannibal and Vinegar

Bless the man, named Pete Tyler on how patiently he was taking care of Jackie, especially when she was in her frantic stress mode which usually drive everyone a bit crazy. Pete had texted Sam, wherever he was, about their whereabouts and hopefully will heard something back from the boy. He was searching through his computer while Jackie was resting in the living room watching the telly. The man might be an IT guy, but he did have a quite interesting teenage life of hacking the bank in Iceland and got a lot of money to buy a lot of lovely drinks, rob Elton John credit card and used it to spend the night inside an expensive hotel, and trying to hack the British Government as a dare from his friend and he did read into some of the government secret, including that was filed under 'black listed' and filled with the time where there's a lot of information about the Doctor as well.

When Jackie mentioned the name in her flat, he was suspicious if it was the same man; he didn't exactly remember how the man looked like, but he did remember the information he read through the website, until he was discovered and thrown into jail by the government and also being under watch; forcing him to lay low and finally work with some IT company. But if it was the same guy, then Sam might be in great danger, because he had read through about the Doctor and there's nothing but death and destruction, and now the boy was in the middle of it. The man might not know the boy except from Jackie's stories about him, but the nine-year-old life is now in danger; and there's no way Pete Tyler would just do nothing about it. His mind suddenly distracted when the phone rang back.

"Is she alright?" the voice from the phone said, he noticed it was Sam.

"Yes, she's fine." Pete told him.

"Can I talk to her?" he asked.

"Of course," the man replied as he got up from his computer. He walked to Jackie and pointed the phone, "It's Sam."

Jackie leapt up from the couch as fast as she could and quickly grabbed the phone from Pete's hand, "Samuel!" she exclaimed, trying not to cry. "Oh God, you alright?"

"Yeah, I am." Sam stated. He could hear her voice trembled. "I'm fine here with the Doctor. I'm safe."

"Oh my God!" she cried, putting a hand on her mouth as she sobbed softly until she continued, "I've met one of those aliens."

"Aliens?"

"No, no, no, no, no, -not just alien, but like proper alien," Jackie was telling Sam on the phone. "All stinking and well and disgusting, and more to point, it wanted to kill me!"

"You alright then?" Sam asked concerned beginning to pace, "Stay with Pete, I think it'll be more safe," he added. He didn't have time for him to be listening to one of his mum's frantic talks, when the Doctor snatched the phone from him and put it to his own big ear, startling the boy in the process.

"Don't talk, just shut up and go to your computer or find someone who can work a computer," the Doctor demanded. There was a pause as Jackie said something else, something that maybe a bit rude as he saw the Doctor grimaced. "Jackie- I might just choke before I finish this sentence, but eh-I need you," his mouth twisted as if he'd just taken a bit of something that didn't agree with him. Sam let out a giggle at the Doctor obvious struggle at saying this.

"Alright. I don't know how to use the computer and all," Jackie told him over the phone. She could see the Doctor rolled his eyes. "But I do know someone who knows how," she continued as she gives the phone to Pete.

"This is Pete Tyler. What do you need me to do?" Pete asked him.

"You're going to need a to go on the UNIT website and get into their information archives," the Doctor informed him. Indra looked as if he was about to protest, but the Doctor silenced him with a look. He pulled the phone from his ear and spun to the table, plugging the mobile into the speaker phone into the centre. "Say again." he repeated.

"It's asking for the password," Pete said to him.

"Buffalo-two F's, one L," the Doctor told him.

"So, what's the website?" they heard Jackie ask, well more like a demand exactly in the background.

"All the secret information known to mankind," Pete told her, "See, they've known about alien for years, I first found out when I was dared to hacked into some British Government website," he told her, "But then I got arrested after that, and here I am now."

"I can't believe I dated a bad boy," Jackie told him. She giggled as she hugged him.

"Used to be a bad boy."

"Oh, for the love of-" the Doctor groaned as he rubbed his face. "The world is in red alert; this is not the time for you ape to flirt with each other."

"Sorry," Pete said, blushing a bit. "Password again."

"Just repeat it every time," the Doctor said before starting to pace again, his boots thunk a steady noise. "Big Ben-why did the Slitheen go and hit Big Ben?"

"You said they gather the experts," Harriet replied. "To kill them."

"That lot would have gathered for a weather balloon, you don't need to crash land in the middle of London," the Doctor stated dismissively.

"The Slitheen were hiding-and then they put the entire planet on red alert, what would they do that for?" Sam asked, his eyebrows furrowed as he tried to think of a reason the aliens for the aliens to panic the whole planet.

"Oh listen to you," Jackie bemoaned, "Why are you part of this, love? It's dangerous."

"Well, you did say I'm a bit trouble magnet Jackie," Sam responded. He tried to ease the tension.

"Well, I've got a question if you don't mind," Jackie interrupted. "Since that man walked into our lives, I have been attacked in the streets. I have had creatures from the pits of hell in my own living room, and my son disappeared off the face of the Earth and not only that, but when he returns, I don't even know him anymore."

"I told you what happened!"

"I'm talking to him!" Jackie shouted. "Cos I've seen this life of yours, Doctor. Maybe you get off on it, and maybe you think it's all clever and smart, but you tell me. Just answer this. Is my son safe?" she asked, and the Doctor just stared at the phone, unable to answer the question.

She was right. There's one thing he can't answer if he always to keep the boy safe, he might promise himself to keep him safe and out of danger, but so far in their time of travel, he was in danger. The boy burned his hands at his first time traveling with him, and the second time they travelled, they almost devoured and turned into some zombies. Then there's Gwyneth warning about him, adding another burden of his decision taking Sam's as his new companion; there's a lot of awful scenario that would happen to him if the boy keep traveling with him, and maybe Sam's was better to stay here on Earth, safe and sound.

He didn't want Sam to leave of course, but if it was safer. He'd lost too many other- and then there was the war, and the list of people he had lost is a reminder how it was a huge bad idea to take even another companion. It was too damaging in all aspects. Though the ache in his own hearts, alerted him of the huge list for the people he lost, and above all, he would add Sam's name in the list; will he do that, adding the boy name on the list.

"I'll be fine," Sam added. "I'm a big boy. I can take care of myself, Jackie."

"Is he safe?" Jackie asked, ignoring her foster son. Sam looked at the phone that time, then up at the Doctor who had frozen in place, staring at the speaker. He looked up grimly and looked back to Sam, knowing Jackie had just struck a chord that hit the Doctor hard. "Will he be safe? Can you promise me that? Well, what's the answer Doctor?"

"We're in," Pete said a little awkwardly, breaking the tension.

The Doctor started to rushing around the table, "Right then, on the left, there's a tab-an icon, little concentric circles; click on that."

"What is it?" Pete asked.

"The Slitheen have got a spaceship in the North Sea, and it's transmitting that signal," the Doctor leaned forward, hearing from the computer. "Now, hush. Let me work out what it's saying."

"He'll have to answer me one day!" Jackie called.

"Hush!" the Doctor hissed, as he frowned. "It's some sort of message."

"What's it says?" Sam asked.

"Don't know-it's on a loop, keeps repeating." There was a buzzer blare from the phone. "Hush!" the Doctor ordered, listening intently as Pete told Jackie to get the door. "It's beaming out into space, who's it for?"

There was the sound of a door opening then slamming shut, then Jackie screamed. "It's him! It's the thing, it's the Slipeen!"

"They've found us!" Pete gasped.

"Pete, I need that signal!" the Doctor insisted.

"Never mind the signal!" Sam cried. "Get out! Mum, just get out! Get out!"

"We can't!" Jackie shouted back. "It's by the front door! Oh, my God, it's unmasking! It's going to kill us!"

"There's got to be some way of stopping them," Harriet said and then turned to the Doctor, "You're supposed to be the expert, think of something!"

"I'm trying!" the Doctor said in an abrupt tone.

"I'll take it on, Jackie." Pete said, panicking. He turned to her as he grabbed a baseball bat. "You just run. Don't look back. Just run." He told her; over the speaker a large smashing sound blared loudly into the room.

"Doctor! That's my mum," Sam told him, looking like he was really trying not to cry.

"Right!" the Doctor growled, rubbing his hands together. "If we're going to find out their weakness, we need to find out where they're from-which planet," he stated urgently, "So, judging by their face and shape, that's narrows it down to five thousand planets within traveling distance. What else do we know about them? Information!" he prompted them.

"Their green," Sam offered right off the bat.

"Narrows it down," the Doctor nodded.

"Good sense of smell," Harriet put in.

"Narrows it down."

"They can smell adrenalin," Indra recalled.

"Narrows it down."

"The pig technology!" Sam added.

"Narrows it down."

"The compression technology," Harriet put in.

"Narrows it down."

"They hunt like it's a ritual!" Indra shouted.

"Narrows it down."

"Wait a minute!" Harriet exclaimed. "Did you notice, when they fart-if you'll pardon the word-it doesn't just smell like a fart-if you'll pardon the word-it's something else, what is it, it's more like uh-"

"Bad breath!" Sam input

"That's it!"

"Calcium decay!" the Doctor grinned. "Now that's narrows it down!"

"We're getting close!" Sam called.

"Too late!" Jackie shouted back.

"Calcium phosphate, organic calcium, living calcium," the Doctor muttered as his mind raced, "Creatures made out of living calcium, what else, what else, hyphenated sodium, yes! That's narrows it down to one planet! Raxacoricofallapatorious!" he declared triumphantly.

"Oh yeah, great. We could write' em a letter," Jackie retorted in sarcastic tone, just before the Slitheen finally kicked half the door down to finally fit through it enough to step through it.

"Get into the kitchen!" the Doctor ordered as the sound of them moving swiftly came through the speaker, followed by the slamming of a door and things, shifting as Jackie and Pete tried to barricade the door a bit.

"My God, it's going to rip us apart!" Jackie whimpered.

"Calcium, recombined with compression field-ascetic acid. Vinegar!" the Doctor explained.

"Just like Hannibal!" Harriet realized.

"Just like Hannibal," the Doctor confirmed. "Pete, have you got any vinegar?"

"I don't know."

"It's your kitchen," the Doctor said, staring at the phone in disbelief.

"Give it here, what do you need?" Jackie said, her voice fading in and out as she got farther away and then closer to the phone as she took it from Pete.

"Anything with vinegar!" the Doctor informed.

"Gherkins!" Jackie said. "Yeah! Pickled onions! Pickled eggs!"

The Doctor frowned at Sam. "Your mother kiss this man?"

Sam grimaced a little but remained focused as he waited something to happen. All of the sudden, there was a loud of a huge bang coming from the speaker on the phone, surprising the three of them inside the room.

"Jackie… Pete?" Sam asked.

"We're okay," Pete replied slightly disbelieving as alien goo dripped down his cheek.

They finally breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hannibal?" Sam asked.

"Crossed the Alps by dissolving boulder with vinegar," Harriet told him.

"Oh, that's cool." Sam said with an impressed look on his face.

The three adult grinned as the Doctor poured them each one finger of brandy, for the exception of Sam, knowing it would take the edge off.

"To Hannibal," the Doctor said, raising his glass.

"To Hannibal," the other two chorused, smiling as they raised their glasses.

0o0

"Listen to this," Jackie voice said over the phone. They all leaned on the table, getting close as Jackie held the phone to the TV for them.

"Our inspectors have searched the sky above our heads," the fake acting Prime Minister was saying, "And they have found massive weapons of destruction, capable of being deployed within 45 seconds.

"What?" the Doctor asked sharply.

"Our technicians can baffle the alien's probes, but not for long." the man continued. "We are facing extinction, unless we strike first. The United Kingdom stands directly beneath the belly of the mother ship. I beg of United Nations, pass an emergency resolution. Give us the access codes. A nuclear strike at the heart of the beast is our only chance of survival. Because from this moment, it is my solemn duty to inform you, planet Earth is at war." He stated strongly.

"He's making it up," the Doctor said, pushing off the table and circling around it. "There's no weapons up there, there's no threat. He just invented it."

"Do you think they'll believe him?" Harriet asked.

"They did the last time," Indra pointed out.

"That's why Slitheen went for spectacle," the Doctor narrowed his eyes. "They want the whole world panicking, because you lot, you get scared. You lashed out."

"They release the defence code," Harriet said, eyes widened.

"And the Slitheen go nuclear," the Doctor growled.

"Why would they do that?" Sam asked, horrified.

The Doctor slapped the release button and looked at Margaret, back in her skin suit. "You get the codes, release the missiles. But not into space because there's nothing there. You attack every other country on Earth, they retaliate, fight back." he stated coldly. "World War Three, whole planet gets nuked."

"And we can sit through it, safe in our spaceship, waiting in the Thames," Margaret smirked. "Not crashed, just parked. Only two minutes away."

"But you'll destroy the planet," Indra said angrily. "What for? What do you gain?"

"Profit," the Doctor said simply. His eyes still trained on Margaret. "That's what the signal beaming into space. An advert."

"The sale of the century," Margaret nodded. "We reduce the Earth molten slag, then sell it piece by piece. Radioactive chucks, capable of powering every cut-price star liner and budget cargo ship. There's a recession out there, Doctor. People are buying cheap. This rocks become raw fuel."

"At the cost of 5 billion lives," the Doctor noted.

"Bargain," Margaret shrugged at him, a smirk playing along her lips.

The Doctor slammed his hand on the door frame, making not only the three human behind him jump, but also making Margaret flinch. "I give you a choice," he told her. "Leave this planet or I'll stop you."

"What? You?" Margaret said, laughing along with the rest of the Slitheen. "Trapped in your box?"

"Yes," the Doctor confirmed darkly, his eyes bore coldly at her. "Me."

Margaret's smile froze, and he closed the shutters in her face.

* * *

 **Will Jackie Prentice become Jackie Tyler?**

 **No. It'll change to Jackie Smith.**

 **That's right! Jackie married to Mickey Smith!**

 **No, JK! Of course it will be Jackie Tyler.**

 **It's not really a spoiler is it? It's just a change of a few line in time.**

 **Anyway! I welcome new followers and favorite to this stories, also new comers who just read it. I hope you enjoy the story, and please review! The thing about us author and asking about review, is to add another life for the story and another life for the author. We also wanted to know what you guys think.  
**

 **SO! Please review.**


	30. World War Three V:Blow up Downing Street

**Disclaimer: I do not own any property from Doctor Who. They all belong to the BBC, and writing this is purely for entertainment purpose.**

 **A/N: This is a long chapter, I sorta go out a bit too far in this one.  
**

* * *

Chapter 30

World War Three: Let's Blow up Downing Street

"All right, Doctor," Jackie said later in the morning. "I'm not saying I trust you, but there must be something you can do!"

"If we could ferment the port, we could make acetic acid," Harriet suggested.

Indra turned to the phone. "Pete, any luck?"

"There's loads of emergency numbers," Pete informed them. "But they're all on voicemail."

"Voicemail dooms us all," Harriet grumbled.

"If we could just get out of here," Indra looked around.

"There's a way out," the Doctor said from where he was leaning against a wall, his arms folded across his chest. His face set in a grim line, he really didn't' want to even bring it up but they were running out of options and time.

Indra spun to face him," What?" he demanded.

"There's always been a way out," the Doctor said with a sigh.

"Then why don't we use it?" Sam asked, but the Doctor didn't answer.

"Because I don't know if I can keep you safe," the Doctor admitted hoarsely, looking up at him. He went over to the table and spoke directly to Jackie. "I can't guarantee that your son will be safe."

"Don't you dare. Whatever it is, don't you dare," Jackie snarled at him, her hatred for the man ballooning up at the moment.

"That's the thing," the Doctor moved to the end of the table. "If I don't dare, everyone dies." He admitted solemnly.

"Do it," Sam said calmly.

The Doctor looked at him sharply. "You don't even know what it is! You'd just let me?"

"Well, there's what's right and there's what's safe," Sam reminded him, give him his beaming smiled. "Not even a real choice, is it?" He shrugged. "I mean- I figure; you need someone to help you make hard decisions. So here I am, making it easier- do it."

"Please, Doctor! Please!" Jackie begged as the Doctor continued to search Sam's eyes. "He's my son, he's everything to me! Please, there must be another way. He's just a child, Doctor. Please think it through."

"Do you think I don't know that?" the Doctor snapped, pained by the decision that he had to make. "Because this is my life, Jackie. It's not fun, it's not smart, and I can assure you that your lovely boyfriend knows that." He took a deep breath, and rubbed his face as he continued. "My life is full to standing up and making a decision, because nobody else will."

"It's alright Doctor. Do your plan, save the world," Sam told him. He gave him a soft smile, making the Doctor guiltier.

"I could save the world but lose you," the Doctor said, they could see the pain in his eyes. His gaze still firm on Sam. There was still so much more he wanted to show him; planets, constellation, history, galaxies. There so much more he wanted to teach him, and he still hadn't fully figured out the mystery behind Sam, still so much he didn't know about him.

"Except it's not your decision Doctor," Harriet spoke breaking the moment and garnering the attention of the room, "It's mine."

"And who the hell are you?" Jackie snarled in anger through the phone.

"Harriet Jones, MP for Flydale North," she answered promptly and proudly. "The only elected representative in this room, chosen by the people, for the people, and on behalf of the people." She turned to the Doctor. "I command you. Do it."

The Doctor looked at her for a moment, then turned his eyes to the junior secretary, "And you, Indra Ganesh?"

"I stand by my elected official." Indra replied firmly, making the woman beamed with pride.

The Doctor looked at the two of them and grinned.

"So, how do we get out?" Sam asked, jumping up onto the table.

"We don't. We stay here," the Doctor said, opening the briefcase, pulling out the emergency protocols, shuffling through the papers, "Pete, you're going to have to go through the UNIT site to the Royal Navy. Use the 'buffalo password, it overrides everything."

"What are you doing?" Jackie asked.

"Hacking into the Roya Navy. Haven't did this for years," Pete answered. He turned to Jackie and flashed a grin, but it died down as he saw Jackie expression. "We're in. Here it is. HMS Taurean, Trafalgar Class Submarine, ten miles off the coast of Plymouth."

"Right, we need to select a missile," the Doctor told him.

"We can't go nuclear, we don't have the defence codes," Pete retorted.

"We don't need it, all we need is an ordinary missile," the Doctor told him. "What's the first category?"

"Sub Haffoon, UGMA4A."

"That the one. Select." the Doctor instructed. He paused and took a deep breath. "Ready for this?"

"Yeah," Pete said.

"Pete Tyler. The world is in your hands. "Fire," the Doctor commanded. Pete did as he was told, and soon a missile was leading directly for 10 Downing Street.

0o0

Pete Tyler sat down and can only see that he had send a missile to Downing Street with a potential to destroyed the place from bits to bits. In a sudden of daze, he suddenly feels a hard slapped that made him tumble from his chair, surprised and felt his cheek grew red. Glancing up, he saw Jackie Prentice stood in front of him with her hand clenched and eyes watered; she raised her hand again and stopped, trembled and finally fall to her knees crying.

"You killed him." Jackie looked at him.

"I-" he was lost at words to explain her and can only glanced at her with guilt as she took off from his flat.

0o0

Harriet tapped the steel shutters and asked, "How solid are these?"

"Not solid enough," the Doctor shook his head. "Built for short range attack, nothing this big." He looked over and finally noticed Indra pulling things from the cupboard, "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Making a choice," he told him. "We're not going to die. We're going to ride this one out."

"What's your plan?" Harriet asked, hurrying over to help him.

"You know what they say about earthquakes," Indra told him. "You can survive them by standing under a doorframe. This cupboard's small so it's strong. Come on, boy, you can help as well."

"Indra Ganesh, you are fantastic!" the Doctor said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Counter defence 5-5-6!" Pete warned.

"Stop them intercepting it," the Doctor told him.

"Doing it now!"

"Good man."

"5-5-6 neutralized." Pete informed him in a short moment later, and the Doctor ripped the mobile out of the speaker and hurried over to the cupboard as fire alarm started blaring loudly throughout the building.

He walked up and ushered Sam into the cupboard. "Come on!"

They scrambled into the cupboard, packing together in the corner with the Doctor and Harriet in the middle, Sam and Indra on either side. Sam squeezed in the next to the Doctor, holding his hand tightly. The Time Lord squeezed back reassuringly, nodding at the two other humans as he closed hem in.

"Here we go," Indra said, taking a deep breath. "Nice knowing you, Doctor, Sam," he turned to Harriet, "Ms. Jones, a pleasure working with you. You deserve a better seat."

The Doctor nodded firmly at them.

"Hannibal!" Harriet cried just before the world exploded around them.

The room jolted and rocked, then shook violently before spinning end over end, tumbling them around inside. At some point, the Doctor grabbed onto Sam and pulled him towards his chest, then put his arm around his back, and the other arm over his head. Then it stopped suddenly as it had started. The Doctor stared down at the boy and suddenly felt a rumble of shaking in his chest, he thought the boy was hurt for a second until he realized Sam was laughing. It bubbled up from deep within him, filling the room with the laughter giddiness sound of an innocent laugh that is quite silly. The three of them glanced at each other and started to laughed as well, it was quite infectious even thou there wasn't a singular good reason for it. The laugh was more a combination of relief, and the fact they could survive from being blown up by an active missile, and mix with the aliens' confusions.

"That was fun," Sam giggled as the Doctor helped him stand to his feet.

"You're telling me," the Doctor told him, he proceeds to check the boy over. "Are you sure you're fine?"

"Yeah, I'm just a bit dazed, although," he replied, rubbing his arm. "Nothing's broken."

"That's fantastic."

The Doctor then went over to the door and pushed it open, the sun streamed in and they blinked a couple times from the harsh razes. When they emerged from the wreckage, the whole place is in ruins. Harriet observed the steel door and tapped it proudly.

"Made in Britain."

"Oh my God," a captain of the police said as he ran up to them. "Are you alright?"

"Harriet Jones, MP Flydale North," Harriet told him as she flashed her ID card. "I want you to contact the UN immediately. Tell the ambassadors, the crisis is over. They can step down. Go on," she ordered him. "Tell the news!"

"Yes, ma'am," he saluted, before hurried off to do as he was told.

"Someone's got a hell of a job sorting this lot out," Harriet said, taking in the devastation. "Oh, Lord. We haven't even got a Prime Minister!"

"Maybe you should have a go," the Doctor suggested with a smirk.

"Me?" Harriet blinked as she scoffed, "Huh! I'm only a backbencher."

"You would get my vote," Indra told her genuinely. "Saving the world is a far cry from cottage hospitals."

"Yeah, and even my mum would vote for you," Sam encouraged with a smile.

"Now don't be silly," Harriet scolded as she shook her head. "Look, I'd better go and see if I can help. Come with me Indra, I'll be needing a right hand man." she called, making her way down the rubble, addressing the crowd and onlookers. "The Earth is safe! Sergeant!"

"Do you know who she is now?" Sam asked as the two of them walked down the street, away from cameras.

"Harriet Jones!" the Doctor said in realization as they watched Harriet hurry over to the cameras and ambulances. "Future Prime Minister, elected for three successive terms," he turned to look at Sam, "The architect of Britain's Golden Age."

"The crisis has passed! Ladies and Gentlemen-I have something to say to you all!" Harriet said; the Doctor, and Sam looked at her fondly, before turning and walking away.

"Right," the Doctor said as they walked away. "I suppose we have to walked home, don't really have money to pay for taxis."

"We still can get a bus," Sam said, leading them to the bus stop. "I still have enough money for us to get a bus home, better than we walk home."

The Doctor did not look at all happy about having to get on a crowded bus with some sweaty apes.

* * *

 **I have and cut the story a bit short in here,**

 **Because I felt that it was a tad too long and it was a bit out of place.**

 **Also! I think the last bit deserve their own chapter. Am I right?**

 **So! Please give me your opinion about this bit of changing, and sorry if it's bothers you but I want the best for my stories and readers too. I want you lot not get a tad bored about the last long bit that should've their own chapters or place. That's why I'm replacing it. Besides, I'm still learning this sort of things.**

 **Anyway! Like usual, please review, favorite, and follow. Also, maybe if you want to recommend to your friend, it's fine too.**


	31. Ripple in the Mirror I : Magic Show

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Doctor Who, only my OC's which is Sam and the others that will come out along in this stories.**

 **A/N: This is an original story, that I sort of made up and got a bit inspired by some famous magician**

* * *

Chapter 31

Ripple in the Mirror: Magic Show

Erich Weisz known for all his life, he was destined to be a performer. He used to perform magic show with his siblings, but not just magic show; they would also sing and danced. Until he had decided to try something different, he tried to go solo's in some old used theatre. He was going to perform a magic trick with a daft old magic box and going to perform some levitation trick to awe the audience and maybe got some round of applause and some money to buy a new tool to build his great next trick or maybe he could buy a new house or took the woman he loves and married too, on a proper date.

The man was roaming around backstage, preparing final moment till his grand performance, until he was startled by a loud crashing noise. Curious, he walked slowly and carefully deeper inside the room, and found a black that had cause a prop to fall down and destroyed it. He grimaced at the prop and could heard the owner would be furious to him, he turned to the cat, remembering what the truth about black cats from his mother.

"If a black cat comes up to you," she said to him, "Then that's lucky, that it. But if it only comes part way, then turns back, if it has burning green eyes," she sucked her breath and shook her head for dramatic effect. "They say that your uncle saw a black cat that morning, on the way to his ship. His wife said it had green eyes, reckon he should have come home that moment, if only he'd attention to that black cat." Her eyes were sad for a moment before she continued, "They're fickle animals, cats. Don't trust them. They only over think of themselves. If they bring you luck, good or bad, you can be sure it's only for their sense being."

The black cat, Weisz noticed was neither approaching nor turning it tail. It only watched him with glassy reflective eyes. Of course Erich doesn't care about the cat, he wasn't that superstitious like his old mother in every sense, he thought but he did notice the opening behind the broken prop; a secret door that make his sense tingling. Drawing closer, he opened the door and found an old dusty room with nothing except for a tall figure of something shaped as it was single wardrobe that covered with white sheet.

Walking slowly, he pulled the sheet off and the moment the sheet falls; the room felt colder and revealed an old ancient mirror. An ancient looking brown wood mirror that has carving around them, stand tall alone in the room, he touched the glass and his hand went straight inside as if he was putting his hand in the water. Suddenly, something went on and tugged his hand inside and pulling him to enter the mirror; Weisz tried to hold on and tugged back as hard as he could but he can't, the thing kept on pulling him even if he tried to hold on in the mirror. With one last tugged, he screamed and pulled inside the mirror, leaving a hollow screamed and an empty cold room.

0o0

Sam Holmes was upset, he looked down at himself and how silly and daft he seemed. Did children in the 1920's dress like this-long brown pants with white collar shirt and a tie, under some red sweater, also adding with the oxford black shoes that was a bit heavy for him to walk everywhere. He felt stiff and as if he was some rich children who goes to school in some fancy boarding school and has some attendance with his father to a game of polo. The boy did try to convince the Time Lord to at least let him to wear a proper trainer than the stiff black shoes, but he said; 'It won't match the proper clothing and you could get captured because of it'. Said the man with the leather jacket and look like someone who come from the land without bright colours.

The Doctor spared a glance at him and smiled of Sam's sulking face. It was funny and amusing at the same time. Since the last visit, he didn't tell Sam about meeting a certain blonde woman, who was currently following them around the world, with vague classification of who she is or why she was following them; scared that the boy would be a bit paranoid. Besides, there was no sign of her anywhere and he was glad about it, of course the other part of his mind thought about the right time and all, but for now on, he was satisfied and happy. He grinned for a moment and turned his head to the console, tapping at some meter or other. Satisfied, he nodded and moved to the next control-which was covered with Sam's jacket. A brief frown, and the Doctor moved on. Sam watched his fiercely intense eyes reflecting the light of the console as he focused on the next control. Seeming to realize he was being watched, he looked up to him again.

"What?"

"Are we there yet?"

"You sound like a kid on an outing."

"I am a kid on an outing. An outing back in time," he couldn't help smiling at the prospect, and the Doctor grinned back.

"Yeah. Great. Isn't it? It's 1924 out there. Or will be in a mo." he tapped encouragingly on a control.

"And that's when this exhibition thing is?"

"The British Empire Exhibition, yeah. Got to get a bit of culture lesson, now and then."

Sam laughed. "Like a school trip. Tell me again-why do I want to see it?"

He blinked again in feigned disbelief. "Because your best mate's going."

That made him grin. "So why doesn't he have to dress up for it?"

He was shocked now, standing back from the console and gesturing his own clothes. Leather jacket over dark brown round-necked shirt, faded slacks and battered shoes. "Excuse me," he said, pointing. "New shirt."

"At least it's better than mine," Sam retorted. "Are you sure, you're not plotting against the TARDIS to make me wear this?" he pointed at his clothing.

"Of course not," the Doctor told him from across the console. "Why would I or the TARDIS pick up clothes for you?"

"Oh, that's because every time we go on this adventure, there's always a new shirt for me to wear," Sam said to him. He walked around the console. "When we went to Humma Kavula and landed on the mud festival, I went back to my room with a clean shirt put in my bed, also a humming of some sort of scolding to hurry shower first and change, or when I broke my red jacket at the Platform One, come back and it fix on the top of my bed, also that time we met with Charles Dickens."

"Is that why you assumed the TARDIS fix and pick your clothes?" he asked, thinking he heard wrong. Since when did his TARDIS pick out clothes for his companions?

"Well, yeah," Sam said, sounding surprised at his disbelief, "I guess she's always done that, unless it was you which quite weird."

He ignored the last bit and looked at Sam in a way that made him nervous. "Sam, the TARDIS doesn't lay out clothes for anybody. Not even me," he said.

"Is it bad if she does?" Sam asked hesitatingly.

"No, not at all," he hastened to reassure him. "It means she likes you, I suppose she never had a child companion before, well except for Susan. So she makes her best chance to dress you up nicely."

"Yeah?" Sam asked.

"Absolutely," the Doctor agreed. He turned and hold the lever, while checking the reading. "So, ready to see the wonder of British history?" he asked, pointing at the screen.

"Sure," Sam replied as he jumped out from the console chair.

He grinned and took Sam's hand, opened the doors of the TARDIS but instantly a blast of mist and cold air hit them. The two of the glanced around and saw the place were full of a faint trace of mist wafted in from the yard. Without warning, the Doctor waved his sonic screwdriver and turned on to scanner. The place was pitch dark, too dark to see anything. Then the blackness softened into shapes as the contrast and brightness adjusted.

"We could try infrared," the Doctor muttered. "But I don't think there's much heat out there."

Sam could dimly make out some of the shapes now-ironwork and wooden planks; an old bedstead and a pile of buckets. "It's cold and we're in a scrapyard."

The Doctor shrugged. "I like scrapyards. Never know what you might find." He checked another reading. "You might need the red jacket," he said as if noticing it for the first time.

"Reckon we'll meet anyone famous?" Sam wondered.

"In June, 1942?"

"They did have famous people then, right?"

His voice floated back from the misty outside. "No television, but yeah they did."

Sam hurried after him, into the excitement of the unknowns.

0o0

The air was cold with a smell of damp and smog. Sam put his hand to his pocket, trying to warm his hands as he ran over to the Doctor. He was inspecting a large wooden gate, his sonic screwdriver poised over the lock, glowing busily as it suddenly clicked opened. The Doctor pushed the gate opened as the two walked in towards the cold street.

"Are you sure this is London, 1942?" Sam asked, looking at the nearly foggy place.

The Doctor snorted as he looked around. "Yeah, it's definitely London," he said. "Look at the fog."

"Well, London maybe not the only place that has fog," Sam said, the cold making him a bit difficult to walk.

"You're right," the Doctor muttered, sniffing the air. His brow furrowed as he bent down and touched the cold soil at their feet." Ah! I might make a bit of an error," he turned to Sam.

"Error?" Sam asked, smiling amused.

"We're in New York, Sam," the Doctor said as he sniffed the air again. "1894, to be exact."

"You can tell what year by smelling the air?" Sam asked, looked a bit confused.

"Yeah. Fantastic, isn't it?" the Doctor said, grinning.

"Oh, is that why your ears so," Sam said as he waved his hands behind his own ears.

"What?"

"Nothing," Sam replied as he continued. "Just that they're you know, noticeable."

The Doctor looked indignant.

"They got superpowers too, like your nose?" Sam chortled, "Is that why they're so noticeable?"

"No, they do not have superpowers!" the Doctor growled, fingering one of his ears self-consciously before looking at him with a wounded expression, "They're distinguished."

Sam grinned at the Doctor and the Time Lord kept on walking while mumbling under his breath, probably about his noticeable ears. He was now moving swiftly to catch up with the Doctor in the cold fog. For a few minutes of walking, they finally found people walking around the street with street lamp to light their way, and people going out from their carriage while there's also people screaming about the bad weather. Sam thought about how sometimes the place was something that come out from an old movie, the different was how real it was.

"Step right up! Step right up!" a man suddenly shouted, while giving a ticket. "Come see Erik the Great and his spectacular magic mirror!" he looked down at Sam and gave him two tickets, "Here ya go kid!"

Sam took it eagerly, "Thanks."

"What's that then?" the Doctor asked, as he pointed at the piece of paper Sam was holding.

"A ticket to a magic show." Sam told him. He was reading the ticket as he looked up. "Can we go?"

"Erich the Great," the Doctor mumbled as he took on the ticket. He then glanced down at him.

"So, can we go?"

"Yeah, why not? Thought maybe it could be interesting," the Doctor said. He grinned at him. "Love a good magic show me."

Sam smiled at him as he tugged the Doctor. "Come on then."

The two of them happily getting inside the theatre, oblivious of what's danger it lurks inside. From the darkest part of the theatre, a figure watched the Doctor and Sam going inside with the others as well. The figure then smiled wickedly, eyes glinting with danger.

* * *

 **I sort of repost the story because of a few time-line mistake that I have made on this particular one. This story taken in the past again, and a few lines taken from the Clockwise Man story of the Ninth Doctor. I was going to use that story but it is a bit complicated and I have no idea how many chapters I can finish.  
**

 **Anyway! Please enjoy this one and review.**

 **Thank you for those who favorite and follow, or even read this story. I do hope you enjoy every bit of it, even if it is a slow-burn romance story and more like an adventure story.**


	32. Ripple in the Mirror II: Peculiar Mirror

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OC. Welp that's just about it really, not that impressive.**

 **A/N: I am back, and I have a stupid cold! Yey. Also! Have you figure it out who is the famous magician yet? No? Kay.**

* * *

Chapter 32

Ripple in the Mirror: A Peculiar Mirror

The theatre looked elegant and beautiful. With red velvet curtains closing the stage, round lights, red carpeted floor with lighted steps, and the carving of people and creatures of stories from fairy tale and legends, on the sides of the stage were set two huge pillars stood in both sides. There were also other sides of a private sit upstairs to see the act more clearly. Looking up, he saw a group of people that probably some of aristocrat and royalty, he suddenly spotted a woman with her golden blonde hair let loose and elegant green dress, sat alone with her golden binocular. Sounds of people talking, whispering nervously, and people feeling excited with the show filled the place. There were also people who grumbled their way inside the theatre; probably those who were dragged by their loves one, followed with a shuffle of feet on the carpeted steps, for those who were trying to get on their seats and a spoke of 'excuse me' or 'how rude' when the people tried to step on them.

It took a few attempts to finally find a seat for the Doctor and Sam. Stretching away the rows of red velvet seats, gently stepped on the people who had sat down, probably bothering and annoying them a bit. The Doctor holding the boy hand firmly, so he won't fall down the hard and rough floor of the theatre, he tried to navigate their way through the feet of the people as Sam himself tried not to step on someone shoes or tripped than fall on the floor. He might get a bit look from the people in the theatre as he tried to apologized.

"Sorry, sorry," he mumbled as he walked through the people.

"Oh it's quite alright," the lady said as they finally got to their seats. "You two haven't missed anything yet." She glanced around. "All very exciting isn't it, to win tickets like this?"

Sam frowned. "Win tickets?"

"Yes," the lady replied. "You know. In the draw. The lottery," she told him as she continued. "We'd never have been able to afford them. Otherwise, very generous of them, selecting people at random for the pleasure."

"Um…Yes. Of course."

"I'm Agnes," she introduced herself as she pointed to a man beside her. "This is my brother Jack."

"Oh, I'm Sam," he replied as he gestured to the Doctor. "And this is the-"

"Shhh!" the Doctor shushed them. He turned his attention to the stage. "It's starting."

The audience clapped as a man entered the stage. A tall man wearing the complete magician clothing, with dark suit under a white collar shirt, a red star tie, and wearing a black with red ring top hat; eyes gleaming with mysterious enigmatic vibe as he stood at the centre of the stage, addressed the audience with a warm welcoming smile.

"Welcome! Welcome!" the man voice booming through the theatre. "The privileged few, will tonight witness one of the greatest feats of stage magic ever performed. I do not make this promise lightly." He winked at the audience, as he continued. "You will leave this theatre amazed. Change forever by what you have seen, unable to think of anything else. But first," he walked over to the front of the stage, "It is only customary that I preface the main event with a few familiar tricks."

The magician took a step back and the stage light were dimmed slightly as it turned back on, revealed the man with some of his tricks. The first trick he performed was a light tricks of cards, with a few audience participations that mesmerized the audience, there were also followed with tricks of bringing out bunny and a pigeon out of one of his sleeve, surprising the auditions as it flies away. The next was a cup trick of finding the knife underneath it, Sam could see the audience were on the edge of their seat with the tension surround the theatre as the magician slapped his own hand away to the cupped. When he finally done, the audience leaned back and more relaxed as they clapped to congratulate the magician. After the cup trick, he performed a trick in which Sam was mesmerized with were the trick of what he said a trick he had seen in is time while exploring the Middle East. The magician was grabbing a basket and a flute, he finally played it and Sam saw the roped inside were dancing with the music of the flute, he smiled as turned his head to the Doctor who was watching the act, grinning from ears to ears. Finally, he finished his act, bowing to the audience.

"Thank you! Thank you!" the magician told them. He stood happily as he took his top hat off. "But as you will soon see, these mere tricks are nothing compared to the main event."

The audience come to a silence as the sound of the drums heard from the stage as two of his assistance wearing a net stocking and short yellow dress wheeled in a two exact mirror, covered with a red sheet while the man stood there addressing the audience.

"My beautiful assistants will reveal two identical cheval glasses, and I," he addressed himself. "The silversmith, shall transport myself through them. Right before your very eyes!" He then stood in front one of the mirror. "Behold and wonder."

The magician suddenly entered the mirror as if it was made with water, ripple through the mirror can be seen as the man got inside. The audience gasped and the theatre were now fill with full blown whispered around the audience, as the Doctor leaned closer from his seat; staring in wonder and curious eyes. The man then got out from the other mirror, as it rippled through like water, looking still intact and not hurt at all. Smiling and walking slowly with enigmatic steps as he finally stood in the middle of the stage.

"What? How did he do that?" Sam asked, turning his head to the Doctor.

"He's either very good at his job," the Doctor muttered. He turned his head to him. "Or he really did just walk through that mirror."

"Now," the magician said. "I know you're doubting right now, each and every one of you is asking, 'how did he do that?' or 'where's the hidden mechanism." He walked towards the audience. "So, I'm going to prove this is no mere illusion, but genuine magic. I am going to invite three volunteers down onto stage to try it for themselves! A show of hands please!"

Some of the hands from the audience were raised and some of them looked excited and scared at the same time, with a few of them also looks eager to see the mirror up close. Sam glanced at his right and saw Agnes raised her hand eagerly to be choose by the assistant to go up the stage, smiling widely while sat on the edge of her seat. The Doctor however was staring at the man who stood in the middle of the stage and the mirror with suspicious and curious stared at it.

"Agnes, no! What are you thinking?" her brother Jack said. He tried to pulled her hand down. "Put your hand down! You've heard the stories it could be dangerous."

"Oh! Don't be daft," Agnes smiled at him. "It's just a silly stage show."

"Yes, you," the magician pointed at her, "The pretty lady in the second row there."

"I'm sorry, but what kind of stories?" Sam asked him.

"It's just-" Jack said. He hesitated slightly. "I've heard that people who pass through those mirrors aren't the same again when they come out. That somehow they lose their reflection."

People in the audience were getting up the stage with their face expression fill with excitement and curiosity as they were lining up to take turn getting inside the mirror. Sam and the Doctor saw the act with curious eyes, as they both looking intensely at the mirror and the people who were going inside the mirror. The audience saw the people getting in and out just like the magician act, but then Sam noticed how more stoic their face was, and it was different from earlier. Something that made the back of Sam's hair shivered when the audience on stage looking down at him.

"And there we have it!" the magician presented the audience. "Now take a bow and you may return to your seat."

They were now shuffling calmly to their seats, following the instruction from the magician. With their stoic face, walking as if nothing were wrong with them and Sam saw Jack hurriedly shuffle through the seats to his sister, helping her to her seat with his face flushed worriedly for his sister.

"What did he do to you?" Jack asked her. "Are you alright?"

"Of course!" Agnes told him. Her face stoic and her tone flat. "I'm fine. Now keep quiet and watch the rest of the show."

Sam turned and saw Agnes sat beside him. His senses were telling that it wasn't Agnes anymore as the cheerful and warm woman were replace by the stoic cold woman sat beside him, he glanced at the Doctor and saw the man were staring at the magician and the mirror with an intense looked, as if he tried to solved whatever trick or whatever the man used. Of course this all mean there's a trouble in here, and the two were all in intend to be mix inside it.

0o0

Making their way outside slowly with the crowd from the theatre, the Doctor glanced over and looking at the audience that participated to checked on the mirror on any trick and mechanism while holding Sam's hand so he won't wonder off alone, he looked confused on how stoic and calm they all looked; too stoic for the Doctor observation in fact. Some of their family were confused on how quite they got and some only calmly walked with them; Jack was one of them who looked worried as he followed his sister home but walking on a distance with her. There was something wrong with the mirror, and the Doctor need to check it out.

"Doctor," Sam called him. "Did you see? When we left the theatre, I caught a glimpse of Agnes. She had no reflection in the window glass." He looked curiously at the woman who were now walking cross the street.

"There's something very wrong going on here," the Doctor told him. "Wrong in a baked beans and garden peas sort of way."

"Bean and peas?"

"Exactly!" he turned to the boy. "Things that should never be mixed."

"Then how do we-"

"Where is he! What have you done to him?" the woman cried as a pair of strong hand struggled to keep her out. She stumbled down with a rough fall as the door slammed in front of her.

She didn't bother to get up, her soft pink dress was now covered with dirt as tears bursting through her face as she tried to calm herself down and not to attract attention. Sam eagerly walked towards her, not bothering the Doctor who was still paying attention to the crowds and has him slipped away from his grasp again as he took off alone without the Time Lord even noticing the loss of his hand. Feeling that the woman need helped and by the look of it, not a lot of people were eager enough to help her either, as they passed her or whispered while pointing at her. The boy however, walked towards the woman and kneeled slightly to helped and looked at her, still crying a bit.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked softly.

The woman looked up and see the small red haired boy, "Yes," she smiled at him, even there's still tears in her cheek. "I'm quite fine child."

"But-"

"Sam!" the Doctor called him. He ran to the boy. "What do I say about wondering off?"

"I'm sorry, it's just the lady need help," Sam told him.

The Doctor turned his attention to the woman who was now staring at the both of them, he smiled softly at her and offered him his hand to helped her get up. The woman was stunned for a moment and took it, gingerly as she finally stood up and smiling at the both of them.

"Must be a nasty fall," the Doctor told her.

"What do you mean?" she asked back.

"Must be a nasty fall to make you in tears like that," the Doctor explained. He pointed at her dress. "Ruined the dress too. You're alright now."

She smiled. "Yes of course.

"Who was that?" Sam asked. "Why did he push you out?"

"Oh it was nothing child. It was just a misunderstanding, it'll be alright. Besides, it's quite my fault in the first place," she shrugged, still rubbing at her sore arms.

"Here, let's see," the Doctor led her in the side of the pavement so they were not holding people or attracting much attention. He gestured for the woman to raise her hand. "It's all right, I'm a doctor."

She obliged quietly as the Doctor checked over her arms, pressing gently to see any sign of distress or hurt from her.

"Is she alright?" Sam asked.

"She'll be fine," the Doctor said. "Lucky for her, really. Where do you live?"

"Oh, no. I'll be alright with my own," the woman told them.

"It's alright, I'm insist miss?"

"Bess, call me Bess," she told him.

"Well, Bess." the Doctor said. He was holding both of her hands and looked her in the eye with his intense glance. "I insist taking you home, as a medical man, I am scared of your safety."

Bess can only stare at his eyes with fascination without recognized she was nodding at him. The Time Lord smiled and told her to lead the way of her house as the two of them followed her from to her house.

* * *

 **Hello.**

 **How you doin?**

 **Alright?  
**

 **Fantastic!**

 **Now! Thank you for reading, following, favorite, and further on giving a review of the story.**

 **Lastly! Please review, and do the thing above in this story. Tell me if you like the story or not, is it rubbish or what, should I stop or what? Thanks.**

 **That's it really!**


	33. Ripple in the Mirror III: Troubled Man

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that related to the Doctor Who franchise, other than my OC's and stuffs.**

 **A/N: Offff.. this took a bit longer than I expected. Sorry! I had have a huge test and also a debating competition coming up and forgot to update the story.**

 **So, please enjoy! Grab a popcorn or cuddle up.**

* * *

Chapter 33

Ripple in the Mirror: Troubled Man and the Worried Lover

Walking down the streets of New York in the 1894 seemed a bit surreal for Sam. The place was still a booming developing town with horses, carriage, and people trying to sell weird products, also unfinished building that were still being build, that would later become either an apartment or a hotel that would be a historical place or an abandon building filled with juvenile. Sam noticed there were several people who was walking with their top hats and brief case, looking frantic, looking late for works, and there was also a boy his age who was working on cleaning shoes, and some were selling newspaper and, there's also giving people pamphlet to a show.

The three of them were walking past a several people while avoiding them to collide as they finally stopped in front of a simple house with a black door and two windows at it side that was turned off. The Doctor insisted on taking Bess to the front door and ringing the bell. No point, she said, in dragging her through the servants' quarters. A several minute past until a woman who wore a bright blue dress opened the door and looked almost exactly just like Miss Rahner, but with a bit more active expression while staring worried at the three of them.

"Beatrice!" she exclaimed with a thick American accent, helping her.

"She'll be fine," the Doctor assured her, helping Bess into the house.

"It's not what I'm worried about," she muttered back, following the two of them inside.

"Could you fetch us some water and clean sheet," the Doctor ordered her.

The woman nodded silently, as she turned and ran up deeper into the house, taking what the Doctor ordered her.

"Let's put you in here," the Doctor said, leading Bess through the living room.

Bess tried to pull away, "I'm fine sir,"

"I don't mind."

It was a square room with high ceiling. Dark oil portraits leaned in from several walls, the severe expressions of the subjects making the place seem even darker. A long sofas dominated the centre of the room, arranged in front of a fireplace. The logs on the fire crackled and smoked. Sam sat down on one of the sofa and spotted a picture of two women with tight performance clothing and smiling happily towards the camera, the other was a picture of two man and the same woman with some sweets in their hand while having a fun time that looked like a carnival. There's also a picture of a people in the stage that looked like a traveling circus, with the leader in front centre, and the two same woman beside him.

The Doctor helped Bess to the nearest sofa and sat her down. "Let's get a proper look at those bruises."

"I'll be fine sir," Bess protested.

"No, can't really do that," the Doctor told her. "What kind a Doctor leave their patient?"

"A bad one?" Sam offered.

"Exactly right, Sam my boy!" the Doctor exclaimed, grinning at him.

"Oh let them help Bess," the woman returned, with a bowl of water, some first aid and a clean sheet. "Good thing these great people here," she turned to them, taking the Doctor's hand. "I'm glad you two found my sister, she's a bit stubborn on her own. I bet you're going to that man place again. What have I told you about going back there? I've told her not to see him, with all the trouble that man show has created."

"Not now Marie, please," Bess croaked.

"No problem," the Doctor assured her, patting her hand softly.

"I must say I'm very rude, but who are you two might be?" Marie asked.

"I'm the Doctor," he answered as he turned to Sam. "And this is Sam."

"A medical man?" Marie said, impressed.

"Sort of," the Doctor admitted. "I'm a traveller, here traveling with my nephew, we were having a little trip watching a magic show." He sucked in his cheeks. "I'm sorry, but what do you mean about a trouble that man bring?"

"Oh! That man, Erich Weisz," Marie said bitterly. "His magic show has been disastrous to the people who watched them. There have been several incidents, people telling their love one has lost their reflection in the last few months, has lost that look of being alive in their eyes, as it was hollowed and fill with nothing and it all was caused by that man so called entertaining magic show."

The Doctor nodded, as if he completely understood. "But the people still keep on coming."

"The show become the talks of the city, everyone wanted the ticket and they willing to give the tickets for free," Marie told him. She sat beside her sister. "People wanted to see the mirror, how it works, or to reveal his tricks, but they only returned with a hollow look in their eyes and missing reflection in the mirror. There is worse case where they act violently to their loves one, and act differently to them, become colder and ignorant to them."

"And no one goes or tell the police?" Sam asked.

"No child," Marie said. "Even if people tell the police, they said it was just a ridiculous magic show and there was no evidence for them to investigate, and the man can keep on opening his magic show until someone maybe lost their live. If you're telling me, people already lost half of their live because of that man show."

"It's not his fault!" Beatrice shouted. Surprising the people in the room as she continued with a soft tone, "It's not his fault, and I know the man that I married, and that man is not him. Something happen to him too, and it was not his fault and I know it."

"Please stop Bess," she softly told her sister. "We all know-"

"I know so!" Bess insisted and suddenly got up to her feet. "So please stop talking about my husband as if you know it's actually him." She turned to the Doctor and Sam. "Thank you for helping me, I appreciated it, but for now I need rest."

"Of course, I can help-"

"No," she stopped them. "I can do it myself."

Walking out of the room, the Doctor could see Marie face full with worried as she stared at her sister. Sam knows that familiar look on her face, it sorts of reminding him of Jackie; she might give a harsh comment and sort of 'in-your-face' kind of a woman or come out as if she was bashing, but he knows she meant well, he knows Marie meant well and protective of her sister, especially how the situation of some man was hurting her sister and her sister was still defending him.

"Oh Bess," Marie said softly as she continued, "I'm sorry about her, she has had a history with Erich and I used to think they'll end up happy together, they're married to each other and loved each other so much. But then-"

"He changes."

"In a sort of way, and Bess still believe that her husband is not Erich or something like that," she sighed and folded the clean sheet. "I'm sorry, we should have treat you properly as our guest, but instead you've got to see the family drama."

"That's alright and I think we should get going," the Doctor ushered Sam's out of the room. "It's getting a bit late, don't you think?"

"Oh yes, of course!" Marie realized as she followed them then stopped. "Are you sure you must? I mean in this time around, there might be a lot of robber around the neighbourhood. I sort of fear for your safety, especially your nephew." She told them. "We have a spare room if you want to stay here for the night being."

"Guess we can stay a night here," the Doctor decided. "What do you say Sam? Sleepover here for the night."

Sam shrugged. "Fine by me."

"That's good news," Marie said. She walked out from the room. "Now let me set up one of the guest bedrooms for you, I'll be right back."

0o0

Sleeping inside the bedroom Marie provided didn't really what the Doctor was thinking how he spend the rest of his days. In fact, sleep is never really in the Doctor minds at all, not in this body anyway; he did sleep in his old body but it was a sort of a nap or an accident, as Time Lord don't really need sleep. The room was not the problem, it might be simple and not huge, surround with a simple white wall and one painting of a could be basket of fruit or maybe egg; it was quite debatable earlier between them before they went to sleep, with one bed that they shared, a wardrobe, and a window that showed the rest of the town at night and the blue-grey night sky that mix with the steam from the factory.

Sharing a bed with Sam wasn't a problem either, in fact, he was perfect and mostly an easy thing to do. He was small and didn't take up that much room in the medium sized bed and not a fussy sleeper who loves to move around. Comfy and enough for both of them to spent a night and not crushing each other or hitting each other in the face with a hand or elbow. Glancing over his shoulder, making sure his new companion was asleep, he slipped slowly and carefully out from the bed. A small smile flickered across the Doctor's lips when he checked on Sam for the last time on any sign of him waking up to find his small relaxed content face that indicated he was in deep sleep. Sighing, he tugged at the covers and pulled them gently over him instead, leaving him settled comfortably and go have a little adventure around the house.

Leaving the room, the Doctor stared down the dark corridor back towards the stairs, he got down the stairs and grimaced slightly from the squeaking sound of the floorboard every time he made his way through the hallway with his heavy boots stomped through the old creek wood, as he finally grabbed his sonic screwdriver to silence it. Continuing his stepped, he suddenly felt a cold wind going inside the house and spotted the opened balcony followed with a familiar figure of a woman with her dressed and haired blew from the wind. The Time Lord walked to her slowly, trying not to startled her as he joined beside her. Jumped slightly, the woman glanced over to the Doctor as she wiped her tears with a white handkerchief with the initial E.

"Lovely night, don't you think Bess?" the Doctor told her. He tried not to noticed the lingering tears in her cheek.

"What are you doing here anyway?" she croaked.

"Not much a sleeper me, love havin' some night air." the Doctor told her. He leaned in to the metal pole. "Sides, you're not much of a sleeper either."

"It's none of your business," Bess retorted. She sighed then turned to the Doctor. "I apologize. This few weeks, been a bit stressful. I do want to thank you for helping me, and I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome." the Doctor gave him a soft smile. He turned to her. "Although, if you don't mind me being nosy and all, care to tell me about Erich?"

"You already know who he is, my sister gives you a perfect picture," Bess scowled. Tears started forming in her eyes. "No good of nothing man who just throw me away after being successful with his show."

"Do you believe that?"

A moment passes and her eyes softened. "No. He's not like that. That man is not my husband." Bess said softly this time and smiled, "The first time I met him, my sister and I were a performer with his brother. We then go out on our first double date, and he was so gentle to me and loving. He's also a bit of an idiot, but I love him and married him, until-" Her lips trembled slightly.

"Do you remember what happen? What's make you think, he's not your husband, your real husband?" the Doctor asked her.

"He told me about getting his single performance on the theatre uptown, saying it would increase our income and probably bought us a nice house." Bess told him. Her eyes turned down at the handkerchief. "But when he went on to check on his equipment for his performance, he changed."

"Changed how?" the Doctor turned to her.

"He wasn't my husband, that is for sure." Bess said firmly. "When I looked at the mirror of his reflection, it wasn't there and his eyes; my husband eyes were warm with love, that man eyes." She shuddered from the memory. "It was cold, and not human."

"That's all I need to know." the Doctor said to her with a grin.

"What do you mean?"

"Bess," the Doctor said. "You're right and I trust you, that man is not your husband and if I'm right, which I'm usually am. There's still a bit of hope to help your husband."

"Who are you?"

"I'm help."

* * *

 **Heyo!  
**

 **How was it then? This chapter?**

 **I know it's not my best, every single thing of this story is not my best. I'm not the best, I'm bad at this.**

 **Anyway! I hope you do enjoy it.  
**

 **Thank you for those who gave a favorite, and follow. Also to those who start reading the story! Welcome to the madness!**

 **Please give me a review, giving review means it would stretch the writer and the story life. So the writer have a will to write, it doesn't have to be a long ass review, just say it's great already enough.**

 **Thank you!**


	34. Ripple in the Mirror IV: Other Dimension

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from BBC Doctor Who unless it is my OC's Samuel Holmes**

 **A/N: We are finally in chapter 34, after this story I don't know what's going to happen. I have a huge thought about this and there's a possibility this story would be the last one.**

* * *

Chapter 34

Ripple in the Mirror: Other Dimension

In the morning, the air was so damp it was hard to tell it was mist or drizzle as the sun were hidden away from the sky. The two travellers just had their morning breakfast, courtesy from the lovely Marie who insist they take something to eat before the two of them began to sauntered away and continued their lovely travel, of course Sam couldn't resist and say no, especially when Marie reminded him of a certain Jackie Prentice.

Finishing their visit, the two of them stood outside from the house and started to walked through the pacing and damp misty streets, the Doctor looked up to the sky and afraid it might be rain in a minute and if they're not hurry, the two of them will get soak. The gloomy road as they started to find their way through Mr. Erich the Great place at the theatre uptown, until suddenly they heard someone were shouting their name in a hurry, followed by footsteps.

"Wait!" cried the person.

Turning around, they've found Beatrice running and rushing towards them, afraid they've gone. Her blue dress flock away, blowing in the breeze from the wind while she was holding her hat to stayed in her head and not flying away to the streets and get it dirty with mud or ran over by some cars on her way. The Doctor and Sam stood there, waiting for the woman to finally catch up to them, stopping in front of them, her breath heavy and ragged while trying to gasped for some airs as she placed her hands on her knee, feeling exhausted.

"Bess? What-"

"I'm coming with you."

"I-"

"That's not a request Doctor," Bess said as she continued. "He's my husband, and I want to help you find him."

"I was only going to say that it is fantastic idea for you to join us," the Doctor said to her. She earned a smile which the Doctor returned.

0o0

The light drizzle quickly turned to heavy rain, and that made Sam Holmes pulled his cloak tight, trying to covered him from the rain as they walked through the uptown and towards the backstage of the theatre. Inspecting around for people to see them, the Doctor goes forward and inspecting the wooden door and get out his sonic screwdriver and poised over the lock, glowing busily. Bess Rahner kept a suspicious and curious glance at the device when suddenly a 'click' sound heard from the door.

"Breaking and entering?" Bess suggested. Her breath misted the air as she spoke.

The Doctor did not look up. "Only way to investigate, I suppose."

Walking through the dark corridors, the Doctor walked first as he provided the two of his companions with light coming from the sonic screwdriver. Carefully making their way not to tripped on some of the props, and ropes hanging through the ceiling and magic trick boxes, and mannequins, lots and lots of mannequin that made Sam shivered in fear as the memory of Spellman's museum come rushing through his head. The boy whimpered slightly and reached out towards the Doctor's jacket.

"You alright?" the Doctor asked him. He looked at him with concerned.

"Yeah, well. Not really," Sam said. He looked up at the Time Lord. "I'm a bit scared. It reminds me a bit of Spellman's Museum."

"Yeah, know the feeling." the Doctor told him. He reached out to the boy hand and lead them carefully. "I've never liked empty theatres; you never know when you're going to be attacked by a homunculus or a giant rat."

"Giant rat?" Sam asked.

"Long story."

"I've been thinking Doctor," Bess said to him. She walked carefully behind them. "This trick, it can't be actually being some sort of dark magic, can it?"

"Clark's third law, Bess," the Doctor told her. He grabbed his sonic screwdriver and shone it through their way. "Any sufficient advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic." He turned to Bess slightly.

Arriving in front of the mirror, it looked as if it was ordinary. Covered with a heavy red curtained, made it less conspicuous. The two adults walked towards it and grabbed the heavy curtained from covering the mirror. The Doctor took a look good of it, with the mirror reflecting towards their reflection. He grabbed his sonic screwdriver and observed the mirror up close, frowning as he analysed the mirror with his sonic.

"What is it? Aside from a mirror I mean," Bess said.

"Not of this world," the Doctor muttered. He continued, "Simple illusion, the energy readings are off the scale, making it's a-" He stopped, putting his whole hand towards the mirror and surprising Bess and Sam when it went through, as if he was putting his hand in a water. "Portal. But to where?"

"To where indeed."

Turned around, the man himself was standing behind them in a few distance with a smug stance with his top hat, wearing the same suits as yesterday with a dangerous cynical smile that similar to Elijah Spellman's. His eyes, the Doctor noticed, were just as Bess said; empty. Empty, as if nothing were alive, with a glint of madness of darkness and danger, making Sam shiver in the sight of the man and gripping the Doctor a little tighter.

"Why this is always unexpected," he said without a hint of surprise. "There's always someone in the audience who were a bit naughty, wanting to know about the secret of the mirror, always keep turning up. Like a bad wolf."

"Penny," Bess corrected him. "Like a bad penny."

"She's correct," the Doctor grinned at her. "The phrase is like a bad penny." His grin faded. "Have a trouble with the local idioms, do you?"

"I know an idiom when I see one," Weisz said coolly. "But of course, you can't expect a professional illusionist to give away all of his secrets," He continued, "Can you?"

"Yes I can actually," the Doctor retorted. He took a menacing stance. "This is no illusion, you're up to something, and I intend to find out what it is."

"Where is my husband?" Bess questioned the man in front of him. Her voice was dangerous.

"Liberated." Weisz said simply. "For too long, his better half has been forced to live on the other side of that looking glass. He's suffered a life of oppression at the hands of this world's imposters, and all I did was set him free." He finished, with a smile that made Sam's shivered.

"Switching people with their reflection," Sam mumbled as he found out. He looked at Weisz who still wearing the same smile. "Agnes said she got the ticket from the lottery, and some man were giving them all for free. Is that why you're giving tickets away?"

"A human trafficker." the Doctor accused. His voice was sharp and cold. "That's why you're giving the tickets away, not random at all, you're selecting your victims to order."

"No," Weisz said. "I rather consider myself a travel agent, or perhaps a shepherd." He raised his top hats. "And here comes my flock."

In a sudden, an army of half-bodies creature come out from hiding behind Erich Weisz. Half-bodies with only hands, half-feet and half-hand, a half of a man torso, a head with their hands to support their walking and three half-feet that was stuck together hybrid, also a horrifyingly human head that flown around going to attack them; it was as if Sam was now living inside horror movies, he took a handful of the Doctor's jacket and half buried his face through it. Feeling horror and dread rushes through the Doctor's body, he held the boy tighter towards him and held a protective hand, as Bess gave him the looked of horror and disgust at the sight.

"What are this things?" Bess asked.

"Widowed reflections," the Doctor told her. He took a careful hand towards Bess to held her behind him. "Snatches of people glimpsed in mirrors, he harvested them and turned them into an army!" He spat the last bit with disgust.

"What are we going to do?" Bess asked again. She took the nearest weapon, which was an umbrella as a defend.

The Doctor turned towards the mirror. "Quickly! In there."

The three of them started running back towards the mirror as Bess gripped the umbrella tighter. She suddenly felt one of the half body were trying to reach her and in an instant, she flung her umbrella made it thrown back as she was running towards the mirrors. A few of the other's half were attacking them, but Bess do what she does best and tried to kept them back as they were running towards it. Approaching, the three of them got inside the mirror. A gels cold sensation ran through their body as they went through the mirrors, and finally fell through with an 'oomph'.

"Where are we?" Sam asked. He got up slowly and turned around him.

"Oh God!" Bess exclaimed as she tried to covered her nose. "It smells even worse than New York."

"This is New York, just not the one we know." the Doctor told them. He slowly approached a jail bar window, the view of New York city at night with lots of fogs as he turned to them. "It's a twisted reflection of the real city."

"So we're on the other side of the mirror," Sam said, as he continued. "We're like Alice in Wonderland."

"Precisely." the Doctor told him. He took out his sonic screwdriver and started to investigate. "A bubble dimension, one where everything is the opposite of what it is in the real world, in a sort of way, really fantastic."

"How in any way that's fantastic?" Bess cut in. "It's disturbing, horrible, and not to mention, inhuman. There's not even a rational explanation for this!" She shouted the last part.

"A fracture in reality that never healed? The ripple of an event that might or might not have happened yet?" the Doctor turned to her. "I could go on and on about rational explanation that you're thinking, either way, it's created a pocket of unreality, where things have been allowed to fester."

"So, if the theatre in our world is such a place of joy and wonder," Sam connected the dots of clued. "That means in this world it become-"

"A prison!" the Doctor exclaimed. He turned to Sam. "Are you sure you're not in any way related to Arthur Conan Doyle?" He gave him a slight nudge.

"Nope!" Sam replied, popping the 'p'.

"Is this mean, my husband is being held here?" Bess asked. Her voice filled with hope.

"There's only one way to find out," the Doctor said. "Come on, let's take a look around." He walked out towards the hallway.

0o0

The dark and dim hallway gives a shivered through their body, they could hear a groans and screams that made Sam flinched. There's a rank smell in the air and the fear was nearly palpable. Bess flinched and the Doctor pulled her gently to his side, hearing the screamed and pitiful wails and terrifying shrieks. He could see Sam's eyes widen, not in fear but in horror. Wondering what kind of experiment that the fake Erich actually created, everything looked likes it came out from a horror movie.

"Careful!" the Doctor warned them. He pointed at the hallway. "Don't move a muscle until those guards have passed, we don't want them raising the alarm or worse get captured by them."

The two of them nodded at the Doctor and walked behind him carefully.

Halted the two of his companion for a moment, he turned back and signalled a huge half-body creature with huge head and legs instead of arms were also no eyes, walking in front of them. Sam flinched surprised and almost screamed when the Doctor placed a hand on his mouth and signalled him to keep quiet and don't make a sound. A moment later, they saw the grimly warned sort of moved his eyeless head towards them and made them all flinch. In a moment, finally the warden moved on towards his way, let the three of them finally exhaled their tension.

Walking towards the hallway, somehow he felt a shivered through his body, as if they were being watched by something he can't really describe. Turned around, he saw no one was there, even if it was just a shadow of the guards or probably the wind, there was nothing. He was so sure there was someone there, someone was watching them and weirdly, it made him curious and wanted to go check whatever it was, as if it was calling him slowly. If this was indeed a horror movie, there's a huge change that he would die first or the one who gone missing.

"Sam!" the Doctor hissed.

Signalling the two of them to move from their spot and a bit faster because that would have helped a lot and save a lot of time, they saw the filled prison with people inside them, but they couldn't quite see clearly whether or not those people were alive. Suddenly, Sam spotted a hand and followed with a shape of a woman wearing a familiar green dress that he seen yesterday that belonged to a certain woman. Sam stopped his tracked and stood in front of the cell.

"Doctor!" Sam called him. "Over here, it's Agnes!"

The two of them stopped and walked back towards the cell. Agnes face were flushed and scrunched in pained with her brown hair crumpled behind and a weird device in her head. Her slumped body signalling she had been here for a few days, feeling how there's a possibility that time moved faster in the mirror world. The Doctor grabbed his sonic screwdriver and buzzed the cell opened, hurriedly went inside and helped the girl from the device, followed by Mary helping her out and the Doctor proceed to scanned the woman with his sonic screwdriver.

"Oh dear God, what have they done to you?" Mary exclaimed. She helped the woman slowly.

Agnes groaned and opened her eyes. "Jack? Where am I?"

"Don't you remember?" Mary asked her again. She rubbed a comforting hand to her shoulder. "What was the last thing you remember sweetheart?"

"I-ugh." Agnes groaned and hold her temple. "I just remember going inside the mirror and I thought I hurt my head and everything went dark." Her eyes glazed over to the device. "Is that thing that cause my headache?"

"It is," the Doctor told her softly. He held the device in her eye level. "Do you remember anything why they put this device in your head?"

Agnes only shook her head weakly.

Sam however caught the little panel that was attached towards the wall and looked as if it was connected to the device. He walked slowly approached it and examined it slowly as he pulled the cover and tried to opened it and revealed a weird some sort of machine inside with cables and sort of gear and lots of button that he didn't recognize and beeping sound that come out from the panel. Squinting his eyes, he saw something attract his attention, a gleam of something shiny were inside the panel and tucked in inside it, looking as if it was a crystal or a mirror. Reaching out, a hand suddenly grasped him firmly and startled him, he looked back to the owner and saw the Doctor face looked at him in a warning, it was the face that his caretaker would use to warned him not to touch or jumped off the tree, a face that always tint with a mix of fear inside.

"One jeopardy little ape you are," the Doctor told him. He whipped his sonic screwdriver then glanced at the boy. "See something shiny and up he goes to touch em', not even thinking would it be dangerous or not," He muttered annoyed, finally done and stood crossing his arms. "What do we agree on about touching something we don't know about?"

"To not touch them," Sam answered with a slight annoyed tone.

"Exactly, so no touch." the Doctor turned his attention to his sonic screwdriver again and frowned. "These are the fragments of Spherion crystal; it still retains some level psychic residue showing they're being used to draw energy from the victim minds."

"So they're like a battery, powering to create the mirror army?" Sam told him. He looked up and see the Doctor stared at him as if something he said clicked the Time Lord mind.

"That's correct, making this isn't a prison," the Doctor told them as he gazes towards the hallway, eyes cold with fury. "It's a psychic farm! They're using the people to power the portals, maybe even the whole city." He stood and helped Mary with Agnes as he ushered them all to get out of the cell with panic and fury in his eyes. "We've to get them out of here. All them, before it's too late and the portal become permanent and that man mobilize a whole army of mirror folk."

"Come on!"

* * *

 **Hello! I don't feel so good right now.**

 **As you can see in above notes, this probably the last story. Not the last chapter.  
Just the last story.  
**

 **I don't know. I might continue it, or not continue it. I just feel this story doesn't work out well?**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading.**


	35. Ripple in the Mirror V: End of Magic

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than my OC's**

 **A/N: Now, I know that I don't update as much as I want to and I do have a good reason for that. I just felt that my story isn't that good enough to be read. It's probably me being ungrateful lil' shit like I always do and bitching about how it's not that good as usual. I might going to continue this story, but this is the last chapter for Ripple in the Mirror and possibly the last chapter of this series.**

 **So! Thank you for reading, I guess?**

* * *

Chapter 35

Ripple in the Mirror: The End of the Magic Trick

Outside, the Doctor stood in the middle of the hallway and raised his sonic screwdriver. The blue light emitted and created some sort of signal and ripple in the air, and the sound of a clicking lock and a hiss can be heard through the prisons. Slowly, every person that was trapped here got out with a hazy and confused looked from their prison, don't remember on how and why they're here. The Doctor, Mary and Sam helped them to get ushered and gathered them all with Agnes, helping them to get up and sober them up from their trance.

"Get them back to the portal, their reflection shouldn't be able to co-exist in the same dimensional space with them." the Doctor ordered them. He ushered them all to create a line with Mary in the front. "Take them home and their replacement should be dragged back to this bubble universe!" He grabbed Sam and took him to Mary.

"Wait, what about you?" Sam asked him.

"If Bess husband is a reflection from the mirror world," the Doctor told him and give Sam a knowing look.

"Then he got to be holding the original here!" Bess exclaimed. She looked around in the hope to found her husband. "But where?"

"In my experience," the Doctor said. His eyes roamed through a heavy brown door with a heavy locked that was different than the other cell. "People save the most terrible prison for themselves," He finished, his eyes blaze with something dark and familiar, then he turned to Sam and Bess. "Now go! Before the guards come back."

Nodding at the Doctor's order, the two humans hurriedly made a line and started to walked inside the mirror while the Doctor stood there to wait the humans were safe on the other side and hurriedly took of his sonic screwdriver and began his work, trying opening the door as fast as he can. He has a promise from a certain woman to keep.

0o0

Arriving at the site, the people immediately got attacked by the mirror folk who were outside and tried to dragged them back in. People were screaming, bumping into each other, and some of them were crying while a few other tried to fight the mirror folk with using a few weapons what the theatre could provide, like some umbrella, steel lying around and some used plank. The fake Erich could be seen screaming at the people in angered.

"No! No, no!" Weisz seethed. He stomped and fumed angrily. "Get back to your cells!"

Bess and Sam arrived to see the situation a bit worsen, the view of half-body mirror folk who were gathering the people were a few signed that this wasn't going well that much, but Sam could see and noticed that the mirror folk were weakening, he turned to the mirror and hoped that the Doctor got the real Erich so it would be over in a quick.

"You!" Erich growled. He took a stepped at the boy as Bess grabbed him behind her. "Look at what you've done! You've ruined everything, I'll have to started all over again, move to a different town and build everything to scratch" He suddenly turned to smiled at them. "But you? You will be the first of my new volunteers."

Suddenly, a hordes of new mirror folk came out and started to attack Bess and Sam, the two of them felt fear and panic started to build up as the mirror folk come near them, with the hope of the Doctor to be here soon.

0o0

In a matter of seconds, the Doctor managed to opened the special cell with the huge door as the door rolled opened for the Doctor. He saw the dark inside of the room and stepped inside carefully when he heard a small weak groaned and found a man curled into a ball with a crumpled suit jacket and a tired weak body and a ruined hair, the Doctor walked near the man as he tried to speak to him.

"Erich Weisz," the Doctor called him. He only received a weak groaned. "We're going to get out of here"

With that, he grabbed the man body and pulled him into a bridal style. The Doctor noticed how weak the man body is, remembered how the different concept in time in the mirror world, feeling how the man probably has waited about five years inside the mirror world or longer. He can't imagine the tortured he received being alone without anything except the darkness.

"The mirror," Erich whispered in pained hoarse voice. "It's my fault."

"It's not your fault," the Doctor told him. He started running out from the cell. "You didn't create this place, all you did was unwittingly open a door that let them out or in, but we need to close the breath together. If you get back through the portal, the fake Weisz power will be undone, and I believe your wife is waiting for you on the other side," He added to the man, giving him a hope why he need to hold on.

"My wife," Erich said. His eyes widened in surprised. "Beatrice. My Beatrice."

"She's waiting for you," the Doctor told him. He keeps a fast pace. "Stubborn but lovely woman she is, you're a lucky guy."

"Yes," Erich chuckled weakly. "I am."

"Doctor!" a familiar voice called from the other side. "Hurry! They're gaining on us."

The Doctor grunted and started to sprinted faster as his gripped still kept strong while holding the man, trying to not fall. His hearing suddenly perked up and saw that a few wardens were chasing him, making him run even faster, nearing the portal, the man hurriedly jumped and got out from the mirror world just in time to see Bess were trying to get off from the mirror folk and Weisz were menacing to Sam.

"I think it's time for you to get back inside," the Doctor told him. His tone was dangerous.

Weisz looked up to him, his face changed to fear and panic immediately.

"NOOO!" Weisz voiced thundered through the theatre. In a seconds, the shadow Weisz started to disappeared inside the mirror, as if a dust flew by the wind getting sucked through the mirror, getting back to where he came from.

Fumbling through his pocket, he got out his sonic screwdriver and quickly pointed at the mirror, the shadow Weisz where they could see the shadow tried to get out from the mirror gripped. Blue light emitted through the sonic screwdriver, cracking the mirror, he turned around and pointed the same way at it, making the two mirror slowly cracked and about to burst.

"Get down!" the Doctor warned them. He grabbed Sam, and the others while in matter of seconds, the mirror exploded into a tiny million shards of glass, creating a glistening of mirror shine as if it was a snow.

"Well, I have to say, that was quite a show," the Doctor quipped, breaking the tension through the group and earned a groaned from Sam. He turned to the boy and grinned. "It's indeed certainly given me somethin' to reflect on."

0o0

With all the trouble over, and the huge explanation for Bess's sister Mary also the healing process, Erich Weisz finally healthy enough to stand and even walked around the house. The crumpled weak man was replaced by a strong young man with a neat suit he wore under a white shirt and a cravat with a long coat who were now walking towards the street of New York to bid their good bye for the Doctor and Sam.

"I can't thank you enough for what you did Doctor," Erich told him.

"It's fine, I'm just glad you recovered now," the Doctor replied. He tucked his arms behind him as they walked. "Of course if it wasn't for your lovely wife, she saves your life.

Erich Weisz nodded. He smiled happily to his wife as he patted a gently armed to her, his gentle yet fierce wife, also clever wife and the woman who he was smitten for. Of course when he was trapped, he would just know that his wife would know it wasn't him, knowing the difference between the imposter and the real him who were trapped inside the mirror. An impossible yet possible concept.

"Are you still going to be a magician?" Sam asked him.

The man smiled. "I would love to boy, but with the rumour of who I am can be difficult to even sell a single ticket."

"You can change your name?" Sam suggested. He earned an interested stared from the adults. "Magicians do it all the time, using alias name and performer name."

"That's a great idea." Erich grinned widely at him and his wife. "We could perform together; I've got a brilliant trick in my mind that can be a great hit for the town!" He turned to the Doctor. "I even have think of a performing name."

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"Harry." the man claimed. "It's a perfect name for me, people used to call me 'Ehrie' when I was a child." He explained at them. "Although I still need a last name."

"Houdini sounds familiar to you?" the Doctor suggested.

The man stared at him and smiled. "That's perfect, Harry Houdini." He stated.

Stopping slightly and startled of what the man said, Sam who turned to the Doctor that only replied with a sly wink. Did the Time Lord know that they were actually meeting with the great Harry Houdini himself? Of course he knows, the alien probably already knows from the start when they saw his performance earlier. Even if it was the fake Houdini playing and he was kidnapping people.

"We better get going, places to see and all that," the Doctor announced. He stopped in front of the scrapyard where the TARDIS were parked for a few yard.

"Of course," Erich said. He offered his hand to the Doctor, who shook it firmly. "I take it this is goodbye."

The Doctor nodded. "See you then."

"You'll do alright," Bess said to them. "Hey, if you two are around the neighbourhood, come and visit us.

"Oh we will." the Doctor promised them. He looked at Sam and pointed. "This one wouldn't get enough for magic show."

Bess walked to him and give him a tight hug. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For believing in me."

With a last smile, the two walked through the way in the scrapyard. Leaving the two lovers to turned back towards their home and started the history of the great magician Harry Houdini with his lovely wife Bess Houdini. Though this year, his magic met with little success at first, but then soon drew a lot of attention for his feats of escape using handcuffs, the Doctor know this for sure of course.

"You didn't tell me we just met the great Houdini!" Sam protested as they walked towards the TARDIS.

"You didn't ask," the Doctor replied.

"How'd you know?"

He smiled smugly at him. "Since the start, of course I notice somethin' wrong from the name," Sam stared at him with a questioning look, he added, "It's the year 1894, Erich Weisz launched his career as a professional magician and renamed himself Harry Houdini, the first nickname being a derivative of his childhood nickname, as he just said and the last was an homage to the great French magician Jean Eugene Robert-Houdin"

"So did we just give thee Harry Houdini his famous name?" Sam asked. He frowned a bit confuse. "Shouldn't it create some sort wobble in time?"

"Wobble?" the Doctor arched his eye brows.

"What?"

He chuckled.

"Nope," the Doctor told him. Popping the 'p'. "Sooner or later, he'll think about the name himself anyway, we just give him a little push. Besides', we gave him more than that, what do you think the inspiration of the trick called 'metamorphosis' come from?"

Sam mind were a bit surprised with all the discovery. In no way did he and the Doctor just inspired the greatest magician in the world to actually keep on doing his performance under the alias of Harry Houdini and on his way to become the greatest magician ever. The boy shook his head in disbelief, it was one of those day which he got a weird time traveling experience that was fun and sometimes hurt his head. The reassuring blue shape of the TARDIS was standing at the middle of it, looking as if it was just an ordinary blue telephone box.

The Doctor let out a groan of annoyance. "Oi! Look at what some genius did to my ship!" He stalked around the box looking for any other damages. "Leave her alone for a few days," he muttered. "Few days."

Sam looked at the TARDIS over in first alarm, then slight amusement, the blue box was covered with bits of posters from some circus, agency, or another magic act, and there's a bit about the opening of 'Barnum Museum'. The one thing that stood out the most was the white paint covered the poster spelling out the word 'Bad Wolf; the same were uttered earlier by the fake Weisz.

"That's a nice art work," Sam pointed calmly.

"I don't care what it says," the Doctor pointed out. "We're going inside and probably the TARDIS going to show me who did this."

"Should I fetch a bucket?" Sam suggested.

"No, leave it," the Doctor ordered as he ushered him inside. "I'll look around, probably the person still around here."

"Alright."

With a final nod, Sam went the TARDIS without a fuss. It was probably because how exhausted he is today with all the mirror folk encounter and going on an adventure around the mirror world and meeting the early year of Harry Houdini and his lovely wife Bess. Or he was just tired and need a bit of a kip inside the ship.

Once he was sure the boy was gone and not going outside again, the Doctor stood there and looked impassive, with a cold stare. He glanced around the scrapyard, trying to find the tingling feeling of another telepath following them on their adventure, even when they had a bit of a trouble in the mirror world, he can feel it and he probably know who it was.

"I'm thinking now you're a bit of a stalker," the Doctor shouted through the shadows.

A familiar figure got out, showing the same golden-blonde woman with dark brown honey eyes, but wearing a dark blue dress with her hair loose, showing the vibe of a Goddess for a moment. But the Doctor didn't flinch, he kept on a strong stance, and a cold hard face towards the woman. His speculation was correct, the woman was following them through time and space, which a bad news for the Doctor. If he was traveling alone, this won't be much of a problem, but he was traveling with a companion, and his companions were always being his responsibility.

"Not really a stalker," the woman told him, she smiled at him. "Only an observer. How'd you know I was here? I'm pretty sure I got a bit better on hiding this time."

"You're thinkin' too loud," the Doctor told her. "The tingling feeling got through my head and of course I immediately thought of you. Quiet powerful telepath you are, and I must say, I'm a bit impressed."

"Thank you."

"Now for the better question," the Doctor said to her as he took a menacing steps toward her. He thought the woman would squirm or ran away but she just stood there, giving him a warm smile, but of course he wasn't that gullible, there's a chance her smile was to make his off his guard. "Who are you?" he asked, the main question for the whole day.

"I've told, just a traveller," the woman said to him. She gave him a tongue tooth grin. "Just like you."

"No," the Doctor said to her. His voice strong and threatening. "Who are you? Why are you following us?"

"I'm not dangerous, is that what you think?"

"Yes."

"I am not dangerous! Not to you and not to Sam," she said to him, there was a tingle of sadness in her voice. "I only here to observe, just observe until the time is right. You have no idea how frustrated that is."

"How can I be sure you're not dangerous, when you don't tell me who you are?" the Doctor asked softly.

"Don't worry, we're going to meet soon enough, hopefully not soon enough and that's where I tell you who I am." She smiled and went to walk back through the crowded of the scrapyard then stopped. "Oh, I forgot to tell you the most important thing."

The Doctor stared at her with calculating looked. "What is it?"

"Because of your choices and the consequences that you bring, you're now have a huge task ahead of you," she told him as she flashed her the familiar teeth tongue grinned. "I don't blame you of course, traveling alone does seems more boring than traveling with a companion."

"What do you-"

"Keep him safe."

With that, she went to walk back to through the crowded scrapyard and disappeared in the crowd, as the Doctor can only frowned. Why was this woman were following them? What was so important about her? The day they meet, probably going to be the day when he feared, fearing for whatever mystery going to reveal itself, and most importantly, fearing for Sam's life. There was no way, she wasn't dangerous, the tingling telepathic feeling were strong enough that could equal the TARDIS, there's also the goddess vibe she got around her, not to mention there's a huge possibility that she was from his future; making the situation complicated. The Doctor sighed and went inside, there's only one message that was no important to him.

 _"Keep him safe."_

* * *

 **Hello!  
** **Thank you so much for keeping up with this story until now.**


	36. So Long and Thanks For All the Fish

**Hello!  
**

 **With regret, I announced this story is going to be discontinued. I would like to thank you all who enjoyed this story and I was glad you lot enjoyed it. Thank you so much for those who wanted to even spent time reading this fic, and also even reviewing them also following, not to mention favorite this story. Those might doesn't look much, but I appreciate it.**

 **I decided to stop the story completely because I have no more interest on continuing the story.**

 **It's sad isn't it? I probably sounded like a whining little shit, right? But it is the truth. I don't want to write this story anymore, I guess I'm just tired. I know lots of people had it worse, and I know my reason isn't that awful compare to the others and probably most common too. This is probably just me being a whiny little shit, that's all. And that's fine. Maybe I am.**

 **I would miss Sam Holmes as he is the first Original Character that I created, I love the idea of him at first but then I guess this type of Original Character doesn't have a high demand on the Doctor Who Fan Fiction Market. Although at first I don't mind at all, I mean it's not in line with the 'just write because you love it' spirit right? But then again, the realization that I also need to write so people and not only me who enjoyed it and I guess I'm not on that level and probably never will.**

 **I would miss writing the Doctor Who episode, and I have a lot of Alternate Adventure that would differ from the original Season 1. I also have a lot of planned for this if it works out and turned it into a Series. The Bad Wolf Mystery that of course revolve around Rose, and who she is, really. Too bad, isn't it. But sometimes you need to let go of things that hurting you, even if you love them.**

 **I mean, that's how Martha Jones feel and she made the right decision, and this is also me doing the right decision.**

 **So. This is me, getting out.**


End file.
